


Tarzan

by hpets



Series: Tarzan [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind, something other then spilt blood. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Nor do I own any of the books or movies of Tarzan, the story which influenced this fic as well (if you hadn’t guessed :P lol) I would however recommend reading the original Tarzan novel, its really good. ☺
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Spock/Kirk
> 
> AN: This story is about Tarsus IV and my interpretation of events. Some parts, particularly Jim’s memories could be confronting as I am basing them on real life experience in a similar situation (not mine thank goodness, but a friend who has told me their story). I will also say that while I very much enjoy reading well written stories about Jim being the leader and saving a bunch of children on Tarsus IV, I don’t think it fits the time line in any sort of way and so because of this I decided to write this story, not to prove anyone wrong, because hey this is fanfiction and its all about imagination, but just to write my own version that I hope you will all enjoy.

They came at night when everyone was sleeping, interrupting the silence with fists pounding on the door. Jim slipped from his bed the pangs of hunger keeping his mind from drifting into dreams. His aunt, gaunt and pale stood at her bedroom door; her spindly hand gripped the hem of her robe worrying at its stitches, frayed from constant abuse.

The famine had changed them. 5 months ago his aunt used to be on the plump side with round rosy cheeks and bouncing blonde hair smiling as she went about baking her cakes and pastries to sell at their bakery. His uncle was tall with the broadest shoulders you could ever see. Jim could remember his Aunt and Uncle visiting Riverside when he was little and he would climb all over his uncle demanding to sit on his shoulders so he could see the world. 

Now his uncle’s shoulders were skin stretched over bone and his Aunts cheeks were hollow and pale, hair limp and dull. Neither smiled much any more. They did try; putting on a brave face telling Jim as they sat at an empty table that Starfleet would be coming soon. But Jim wasn’t stupid, he had watched as the hope bleed from their eyes over the long months with only a few spoonful’s of food they were given to eat and each day without the relief promised by the council. Starfleet wasn’t coming; Jim knew that, they never came. Starfleet only took, they took his dad before he could speak, they took his mum when she couldn’t cope being a mother and they took his bother when he ran away because his mum never came home. He ended up on Tarsus because no one else would have him. 

His Aunt and Uncle had given him a home and loved him as a son and for that Jim loved them. The last two years on this planet far from earth had been the best years of his short life. Jim wouldn’t give that up for anything even having to go hungry most days was better then not being loved. But now that could all end. 

The men at the door wore black from head to toe, resting phaser rifles on their shoulders. One of them had a clipboard and he was the one who spoke. His Uncle shook his head, but the man pushed past him motioning from Jim and his Aunt to move towards him. Jim recognized his voice; his name was Hank the man that used to work at the school before all this started. He had three daughters. 

Jim didn’t know what was happening as they were herded into the street with a line of their neighbours and friends, the humid night air sticking his pajamas to his skin. Nobody dared speak as they shuffled forwards eyes darting to darkened houses; some with their front doors wide open swinging slightly in the breeze, others closed tight without even a twitch of a curtain to indicate the owners were witness to the scene before them. 

Their little group grew as they past through more streets heading in the direction of the sports grounds at the edge of town. Still no one spoke, even the young children clutched to their mother’s breast were silent. Jim shielded by his Aunt and Uncle on either side felt he should do something. Scream or cry or run but he could not; he knew fear was crippling, he had experienced it the split second before he forced himself to jump from the speeding car heading for the cliff. He knew fear could be over come, but in this moment surrounded by people with guns he was a child hiding behind his guardians. Shock and fatigue bled from him any fight he might have left.

His Aunt took his hand in that moment squeezing it tight before offering him a twitch of her lips that was meant to be a smile. Jim squeezed back. They did not know what was happening. Help could have come as the settlement lay in the dark and they were just now being taken to the ships. 

The sports grounds loomed, a dark shadow rising from the dark landscape, the edges starting to reflect the glow of the rising sun just peaking through the jungle foliage on the other side. More lines of people coming from other parts of the settlement joined theirs as the guards herded them towards the entrances and out onto the playing field. The grass was soft and wet under Jim’s bare feet and he curled his toes as they shuffled forwards until they were packed tightly together like sardines, the bleachers acting as their tin. His Aunt and Uncle were pressed against his sides, his aunt hadn’t let go of his hand and his uncle’s arm found its way around his shoulders. 

The men in black joined their collages already standing in the bleachers, unslinging their rifles as they went. Jim’s eyes followed Hank as he joined a group of others holding clip boards and make his way into the commentary box, its windows blackened and paint pealing from its walls. The whole sports ground was due for an upgrade especially since new colonists had come from Earth a year ago, but Jim doubted that would ever happen now. 

They stood in silence, not even the jungle causing a stir, as they watched the golden light trickle down the West bleachers and illuminate the commentary box. Jim had never not heard the jungle; its background noise was always apart of the settlement. The constant chatter of the jungle primates and the twitter of the birds followed you to school each day, the sway of the leaves and creak of the branches distracted from your boring math’s homework and the chirp of the insects sent you to sleep each night. Now it was as if nothing existed outside the oval of grass they stood upon in their night things slowly dampening with sweat in the humid air. 

A breath left the crowd as men stepped from the commentary box. Jim had to stand on tip toes too see over the crowd. One man wore no mask allowing his features to be lit by the rising sun setting his red hair and beard a flame. His dark eyes surveyed the crowd before him taking in face after face of silent expectation. 

Jim had never seen his face before, but he had heard whispers about a man behind the groups that moved through the streets quietly murmuring about the failures of the council, promising salvation to those that would rise against them. His uncle had even attended a meeting in the empty fields, only to come home shaking his head refusing to answer any questions Jim asked. This must be that man and the men in black must be his followers. Maybe they would be the ones to save them.

The man had the entire fields attention as he moved to speak, a small spark of hope rekindled in many of the eyes watching him, “The revolution is successful, but survival depends on drastic measures,” he began pausing a moment before continuing, “Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives means slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered. Signed, Kodos, governor of Tarsus Four.”

Jim blinked shock settling in his veins as the words burned themselves into his mind. Kodo’s flicked his hand and rifles were lifted into position, the whine of their power packs piercing through the silence. The shock had encompassed all and still no one moved until a woman’s despairing sob broke the tide. 

Birds once silent broke from the trees startled by the screams ripped from the throat’s of 4000 people as phaser blasts burned through flesh. Some fell quickly, shot in the chest, others died in agony trampled under foot as panicked people tried to run. Jim saw a young boy no older then four disappear under the bodies of his parents as they fell using their last breath to protect him. Tom a boy only a few years older then Jim fell in to the piles of bodies piling up on the once green grass half his face burned by the blast that had struck him. 

His aunt fell quickly, throwing herself in front of him as his Uncle pushed him down to the ground using bodies of neighbors and friends as cover. 

“Jim, jim,” his uncle whispered in his ear as he clutched his dead wife’s hand to his chest, “Jim you have to run, when I tell you run for the jungle and don’t look back, they won’t follow you.”

Jim looked at him his eyes wide unable to make a sound, “Do you understand me Jim, you have to live.”

Jim tried to speak but words wouldn’t form. He nodded cringing away as a phaser blast sizzled overhead, the stench of burning flesh filling his nose. 

He watched his uncle pull his feet under him and his lips move in a silent count down, “Run!” he bellowed pushing Jim towards the bleachers as he used his remaining strength to sprint out across the field in the opposite direction. Jim found his feet and ran, slipping in between the seats of the wooden bleaches, until be stumped to a stop at the edge of the trees. He didn’t need to look back to know his Uncle was dead the whine of 5 phaser blasts and the agonized yell barely recognizable as his aunt’s name would be a sound never forgotten. 

The next thing Jim heard was the voices of men, they had seen him escape and they would be coming. Pulling himself to his feet Jim stepped into the jungle, the tangle of trees swallowing him whole. 

TARZAN.


	2. 7 Years later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: From this point on this story will be from Spock’s point of view so I will admit it is very clinical at times. I may add some more from Jim’s point of view in later chapters if the story permits. Oh and I also made up a bunch of scientific stuff, so if it sounds wrong it probably is :P
> 
> Hope you Enjoy. ☺

Spock gazed turned to the main view screen as the planet, a place of so much blood, came into view. Tarsus IV was the site of one of the worst massacres reported in Star fleet history. One highly classified to hide their shame. 

Two days was all it would have taken two days and the massacre would not have happened. But to dwell on the past was illogical. It was now he focused on. Their mission to survey the planet and take samples, after so many years, to compare with those taken after Starfleet had arrived to provide aid. And to use the data to determine if the fungus was still present on the planet and if so determine a way of counter acting it to ensure another incident such as this never occurred again. 

“Orbit steady Captain,” the pilot informed the bridge pulling Spock from his observations. 

“Good work Anders,” Pike praised from his chair before turning to his Science officer, “You getting any unusual readings Spock?”

The Vulcan returned his attention to his station taking each reading as his instruments calculated them, “Atmosphere is steady consistent with previous readings. Nitrogen and oxygen rich 12.5% higher then earth norm. Plant life consistent with Earth distribution. No adverse chemicals or other noxious substances present that will cause detrimental effects on humanoid life.” 

“Thank you Spock, I suppose that would be why they colonized it in the first place,” the Captain mused keeping his voice neutral. 

“Indeed,” Spock agreed continuing to pursue the planets readings.

“Right, Ok. Number One are the away teams ready,” Pike asked his second in command captain’s persona professional once more.

“Yes sir,” she replied from her position behind his chair pad in hand, “And the equipment is also ready to be beamed down as needed.”

“Excellent,” he smiled jumping up and heading to the turbo lift, “Best we get to it. Spock your with me. Number one, you’re in charge.”

“Aye Captain,” Number one replied taking the chair as the Vulcan silently followed their captain off the bridge.

TARZAN

It took the better part of 3 days to beam down their equipment and set up camp. Each task carried out in the eerie silence of the abandoned city with the jungle lapping at its heels. 

Spock surveyed their work taking account of all the tents and each piece of equipment. As Science officer it was his duty to ensure each and everyone was accounted for and ready for use. It was also his duty to catalogue all the data brought in from their study of the city and its surrounds. Teams would have to venture into the forest to find the fields that once lay bare and test the soil that wouldn’t grow conventional food crops. He did note the intriguing nature of the native floral having no difficulty in growing in these areas as they studied the planets surface from above. It seemed the initial hypothesis of an eco-terrorist attack was further proven. If it had been anything other then a genetically modified fungus focused on invasive plants of non-tarsus origin the forest would not have been able to grow in these areas. 

It also further proved the massacre of 4000 of the 8000 planet colonists was unnecessary. If the planets vegetation could survive then other crops could have been cultivated to provide food. It was only the failure of the leadership to not recognize this potential. Though he had yet to fully prove this theory as much of Tarsus’ flora and fauna was inedible for the human palate, having a large concentration of what could be described as heavy metals in their circulatory systems. This had been confirmed by the attempts of many colonists to eat some of the native plants, all resulting in immediate death. The hypothesis, however was these colonists chose to consume these plants deliberately to prevent slow death by starvation. 

For his part in the investigations of Tarsus, Spock was to catalogue and test as much of the planets flora for these metals and confirm any trace of the introduced fungus. His hypothesis of food cultivation from the plant life of the planet would be proven or disproven with his findings. If the fungus was also proven to have survived over the seven years since its presence was first recorded then plans could not be continued to repopulate. This plan was something that had gained much controversy since the intension was released to the greater public. Many were holding their breaths hoping the fungus was still there and no one would be requested to return. Spock found it illogical to not repopulate if it was a variable prospect. The regulations since the incident had occurred had been revised and improved resulting in 98.76 probability that it would not occur again. He was aware however of human propensity to keep their distance from places where large amounts of blood was shed even when some found it most fascinating on an intellectual level. 

“Mr. Spock,” one of the Ensigns pulled the Vulcan from his thought process.

“Ensign Jenkins,” Spock acknowledged placing his pad onto the table containing the equipment he was cataloguing.

“The first survey team is ready to leave for the main fields,” Jenkins told him back straight and eyes forward a stance Spock found reference to in the discipline of the military. While Starfleet was based upon an Earth military structure he had not observed his staff be so formal with other officers of higher rank.

“Thank you ensign,” Spock acknowledged with a slight incline of his head before moving around the table to retrieve his utility belt and tricorder. The belt held a small amount of rations, communicator and phaser, the standard kit for any exploratory mission. 

The meeting point was on the Eastern edge of the town square where they had set up their camp. For long-term expeditions such as this it was customary to establish a base camp so equipment and personal did not have to constantly beam to and from the ship. A logical course of action Spock approved of. 

“Lieutenant-Commander,” Commander Jones greeted him with a nod sweat glistening on his forehead, before directing the group of seven towards an open area of ground. It was once a wide avenue between commercial shops that were now decaying at an average rate of 1.2 % per 7 Tarsus days. 

Further from the main square derelict houses started to appear, every 1.25 out of 2 houses had their doors half off their hinges swinging in the light breeze, likely caused by the doors being left open when the occupants departed. Dark shadows hung in the dirty and cracked windows causing a few of the Ensigns within the group to take a wary closer look. They confirmed Spock’s suspicion that the dark shapes were indeed curtains. Such décor was usually made of thick fabric and therefore will decay slower then other furnishings when you factor in the circumstance that each house that still had curtains had their doors tightly shut. 

Each house they passed bore the mark of the jungle, with their overgrown front porch and the plants growing from their walls slowly blending with the horizon. The roof of one house they passed had collapsed as a huge tree twisted its way through the rafters. The walls were cracked and frayed showing glimpses of the magenta bark as the vibrant green leaves stretched into the sky, the blue of which was a shade darker then Earth’s sky due to Tarsus’ higher atmospheric density. 

Spock could admit the site portrayed an eerie beauty, a town cleared and built then deserted and now slowly being taken back by the flora and fauna that had been removed. It spoke of something lost and something gained through the circular phenomenon of life, where as one dies another will live. In other words the civilization lost will be reclaimed by another. 

They turned to the southeast as they began weaving through the streets, now strips of grass clumped with small shrubs. The fields they were to find sat along the boarder of the town near houses that were once home to the people that tended them. To the east Spock could see the sun illuminating a structure not consistent with the encroaching jungle. If he had his calculations correct the large structure he could see within the confines of the flora was the sports grounds indicated on the map. He had read the reports so he was aware Kodos had used the sport grounds to confine the selected before ordering their deaths. 

He was also aware the ground was where Starfleet personal found 10 survivors of the massacre buried amongst the bodies of thousands. Two had died of injuries sustained hours after they were transported to the responding ship for medical attention, leaving only 8. One of which was a four-year old boy. These eight had identified Kodos; however the man burnt to death in his attempt to escape the planet. A justice Spock would consider poetic if he were not Vulcan.

The houses created a barrier slowing the jungles progress forward, the highest branches towering above the rows of the single story bungalows. Spock raised his tricorder to the twisted tree trunk two meters from the third house in the row as they passed between them entering the speckled shade cast by the dense foliage above. 

From the readings he had gathered with the ships instruments the trees in this area were approximately 6 years old. By his calculation incorporating the average wind direction and seed distribution of the native trees similar to the Combretaceae trees of the tropical regions of Earth, six year old trees 200 meters from the tree line of the cleared fields should be impossible. Only low-lying vegetation should have established themselves within 20 meters of the houses within the seven years since the colony was abandoned. The trees however had managed to establish within 1 year of the colony being abandoned and grow to maturity without the protection of the low-lying vegetation shielding them from weather and foraging fauna. It was an intriguing mystery that Spock had every intension to study. 

As the group moved further into the trees Spock lagged behind taking readings and samples of the trees and surrounding vegetation. Soon they reached the edge of the fields and entered the ancient forest where the trees ranged from 20 to 200 years old, reaching as high as 100 meters. Vines and creepers slithered through the tangled branches blocking out the sun creating an eerie half-light that filled the eyes with half built images, the muted sounds of the forest filling in the gaps as the leaves and branches were fluttered by the breeze or by some unseen animal as they moved through the vegetation. 

The going was much slower as they were forced to use their phasers to cut a path through the dense foliage. The aim of this expedition was to gather only preliminary readings before larger parties were organized so they would not venture much further. Spock indicated for the others to continue on when he stopped in an area where a large tree had fallen forcing the trees either side to create a hole in the forest canopy. Shafts of light filtered through the gap create din the canopy, brushing against the fern like vegetation that covered the jungle floor. He needed to determine if the fungus that affected the settlements crops was present in the areas not cleared by the colonist’s. 

A slight creak of the branches above not consistent with the breeze alerted him before the air shifted and a large body dropped from the trees a feral snarl piercing through the jungles underlying hum. The arm he threw up to protect his head from whatever animal had seen it prudent to attack him probably saved his life. The blade intended for his throat sliced across his arm splattering the green of his blood across the light green of the plants. 

The pain was so sudden Spock was unable to hold back a yell of surprise as he took in his assailant. A man no older then twenty, head illuminated by a halo of tangled golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky above stood over him, a 10 cm blade stained with green blood held in a tight grip. Stubble shadowed his tanned face as his eyes widened flickering between Spock and his blade taking in the green of his blood uncertainty clouding his movements as he took a step back. 

The eyes flickered across his face and to his ears as Spock moved to rap his hand around his arm to steam the bleeding. A growl formed in the man’s throat warning him against moving further as blue eyes flickered down to the insignia on Spock’s chest. It seemed the man had never seen a Vulcan before, nor seen one bleed. It was not unusual and if he could make a calculated assumption that this man was originally a colonist then it was more then likely the case. Tarsus IV was a mostly human settlement, with only 5% of the population being a species other then human and none of those 5% were Vulcans. Starfleet however would have been known to all, as would be their insignia. And this man did not seem to like it. 

The cloth secured to the man’s hips by a crude form of twine and the only clothing he wore fluttered as he jerked back from the sound of crunching and cracking vegetation. The rest of Spock’s party had heard his pained cry and were on their way to aid him. The Vulcan turned towards the sound, and turned back just as quickly to find no trace of the man that had struck him.

TARZAN

Back at the camp after extracting himself from the medical staff after assuring them 5 times that he was in adequate health Spock returned to his tent. His pad rested on the small folding table intended for use as a desk and Spock picked it up typing in his search preferences as he sat on the stiff folding chair. 

The officers in his party had assumed some form of animal had attacked him; Spock had not seen fit to correct them. An illogical reaction it would seem to most, however Spock found it necessary to gather research before revealing his findings as humans had a tendency to doubt what they found hard to believe. The probability of an adult human surviving for 7.4 years in a hostile jungle was 1.34%, which in itself would meet with much skepticism. If the man was a colonist and Spock’s calculation of his age was correct then a child of 11-13 on their own in the same environment and growing to maturity reduced the probability of survival to 0.65%. These statistics did not give credibility to his observations and so Spock would have to find some starting by searching through the lists of colonists unaccounted for in the rescue ships logs. If he could identify the man then he had a base to start from. 

TARZAN

Spock slipped from his tent in the early hours of the morning before the camp had stirred picking up his equipment, this time including his pad, as he set out through the deserted town. The grey light filtered in between the crumpling houses flickering off the clouded windows. The cool air whispering past Spock’s skin had yet to be heated by the rising sun keeping the humidity bearable for the moment. Spock could admit the humidity was not something he was accustomed too being from a desert planet and so setting out in the early morning was only logical. 

He made it to the edge of the grown fields as the sun began to light the tops of the trees causing the entire jungle to glow. A sight Spock took the time to catalogue before striding into the trees, taking soil samples as he went. The fungus it seemed did not affect the native flora in anyway at first glance, but readings had shown it maybe lying dormant within them. 

The further he moved into the jungle the more he felt eyes upon him, and not just the eyes of the fauna waking to start their day. The dark shadows concealed him from sight, but Spock’s sharp ears could just make out the twitch of the branches as a large body slipped past parallel to his path. It seemed the man he was searching for had found him.

Carefully retracing his stepped Spock found his way back to the clearing created by the fallen tree. Some form of animal had disturbed the undergrowth attracted by Spock’s splattered blood, but its tracks had moved on likely unimpressed by the unfamiliar taste of the copper based substance. Using the fallen trunk as a table Spock unpacked his kit laying out each item in a neat row. His phaser, was placed first and therefore furthest from where he intended to sit. If he was correct then the man would recognize the device as a weapon and so Spock setting it the furthest away would show his lack of hostile intensions. He removed his blue shirt and folded it next to his communicator the insignia facing down. The pad Spock kept as he found a comfortable seat on the log stylus ready to record his observations. 

A rustle of leaves drew Spock’s attention to the far side of the clearing, his eyes trailing the minute sounds masked by the hum of the jungle around him as they moved around the clearing circling his position. For 13.56 tense minutes Spock waited for his stalker to appear and appear he did, 10.3 meters to the left of where Spock had marked his position causing the Vulcan to shift in surprise. The man stepped lightly from the trees with barely a whisper of sound, blue eyes trained on Spock. The knife from the day before gleamed silver in the morning sun streaming through interrupted canopy, secured in the man’s twine belt. 

Once he was sure Spock was not moving, the man’s eyes flickered down to the phaser as he approached it slowly. Tanned hands closed around the handle, index finger sliding over the trigger as he brought it up looking down the sight at the seated Vulcan. The man’s forehead crinkled into a frown as he weighed the weapon in his hand, then he put it down moving on to the tricorder. Spock had taken out the power pack from the phaser making it completely harmless and it seemed the man had noticed. 

Spock watched fascinated as the man fiddled with the tricorder, pressing all the buttons and turning all the dials as he passed the scanner over the various fern like plants within the clearing. His actions reminded Spock of a child who had just received a new toy, the only difference being was that this man, however engrossed he was in the device, was still very much aware of his surroundings. As Spock moved his hand to take notes the man swung around, putting the jungle to his back, eyes darting over the Vulcan and his pad. Once he had decided Spock had not done anything that was a threat to him he went back to the tricorder, trying it on a greenie-yellow fern like plant that had a limb broken by a passing animal. 

Within an hour it seemed the man had mastered the controls of the tricorder and while he was unable to fully understand the readings collected he could understand the different variations of data as he ran the scanner over different types of plants. Conclusion, the man before him was extremely intelligent and, or familiar with devices similar to the tricorder sold to the general public. Further investigation would be required Spock thought saving his notes as he watched the man place down the tricorder where he had found it and cast his eye over the other things Spock had placed on the log. He seemed to be uninterested by the silver wrapped protein bars, water bottle and blue tunic as he shuffled through them. Then before Spock could blink the man had taken one last glance in his direction and disappeared into the trees. 

TARZAN

For the next week Spock returned to the clearing at the same time every morning bringing with him various devices and objects to lay out on the log. He even brought with him some more appetizing packaged food to test whether the man would take them or not. 

Each morning the man would trail him to the clearing, skirting it a few times before entering and picking over whatever Spock had brought until he found something that interested him. He did this while barely acknowledging the Vulcan seated quietly on the log. 

The man had been most interested in anything electronic, happy to manipulate the controls until he had mastered each one. The hypothesis Spock had formed on the man’s intelligence levels was confirmed when he found evidence of attempts at accessing the ships intranet on the pad he placed out. Being 11 to 13 year when he started inhabiting the forest the man would surely know computers and devices even though they would have advanced in the last 7 years, and so his knowledge of how the pads work and the awareness of computer systems was not a surprise to Spock. What had surprised him and confirmed his hypothesis was the man accessing the systems programs and attempting to rewrite part of the code to override Spock’s security keys. It had been unsuccessful, Spock able to see the crude coding attempts, however the ability to even gain access to the code terminal for such a task was a demonstration of knowledge far beyond the earth standard teaching syllabus of an 11-13 year old. And the ability to recall such skills after 7 years without access to any form of technology was astounding. 

The food demonstrated a level of instinctual intelligence, where by Spock had to eat the food as the man watched on before he would touch it. And even then he would take it with him when he disappeared back into the jungle not yet trusting Spock enough to eat in front of him. This behavior was based on survival instincts you would see in chimpanzees and other high order primates of earth.

Now Spock would attempt communication. He had been unsuccessful in finding a match for a possible identity of the man in the Tarsus IV colonist files. If he could get the man to tell him his name then Spock could start his search again and it would also confirm whether the man could still speak and understand standard after 7.4 years isolated from other hominoids. 

Spock cleared his throat and shifted his position to gain the man’s attention. Blue eyes flickered to Spock with a growl the hand not holding the field microscope he had been fiddling with dropping to the gleaming knife at his hip. A warning. 

“My name is Spock, what is your name?” The man blinked in surprise at Spock’s slowly spoken statement and question. 

“Do you understand Standard?” Spoke asked a second question when the first went unanswered for 2.3 minutes as the man’s eyes remained fixed on him, microscope forgotten. 

“I, yes,” the man finally answered nodding his voice stilted as his words came out more like a growl. 

“What is your name?” Spock asked again make sure to keep his voice even so as not the startle the man further. 

“Jaem,” the words did not come easily to the golden haired man and he tried again trying to form the syllables of a name he had not spoken nor heard in years, “Jam, ji, Jim. Jim,” he finally managed, a soft smile tugging at his lips for his achievement. 

“I am pleased to meet you Jim,” Spock nodded lifting his hand slowly as Jim followed it with his eyes and holding out it in a very human gesture Jim would be familiar with. 

Jim took a hesitant step forward placing the microscope on the log before moving with in reach of Spock’s hand, “Spock,” he smiled lips forming the word carefully as he took the Vulcan’s hand, letting go just as quickly to step back out of reach. He then disappeared back into the trees leaving Spock with the residues of uncertain curiosity and determination tingling up his arm. 

The next day Jim was sitting on the log waiting for him. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the 1st chapter is done yay, please tell me what you think. Do you want more dialogue, is Spock too analytical, are the paragraphs too long winded?
> 
> Comment Please ☺


	3. A week later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, very Spock orientated and any science stuff I have either made up in the spot or googled it and twisted it to suit lol :P I also have no beta so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“So Spock, I haven’t seen you this laid back since you took your position on my Ship?” Pike asked slipping into the seat across from Spock in the mess tent, tray of meatloaf and steamed vegetables clattering against the tabletop.

“Sir?” Spock inquired looking up from his meal of vegetable stir-fry, the chiefs offered vegetarian dish for the evening. 

“You’re delegating Spock, it’s not something you would usually do,” the Captain elaborated picking up his knife and fork. 

Spock straightened placing his fork down, “I have found a most fascinating species of fauna that I have observed to be skittish in close proximity to humans, but some what calm in the presence of myself and therefore deem it my duty as Science officer to study this individual. I chose to delegate the tasks I am unable to perform while making my observations to my staff,” he refused to lie to his superior officer, however he did not think it necessary to give him his more detailed findings until he could fully gain Jim’s trust. 

Pike blinked at his statement fork halfway to his mouth, “I’m not accusing you of anything Spock,” he said a frown marring his forehead, “I just glad your starting to trust your team to do their jobs.”

Spock looked down at his plate then back up to his Captain a spark of something akin to uncertainty in his chest, “I would not have chosen the members of my team if I did not trust they were able to perform their duties.” 

“So the reports of you checking up on and dictating all the department experiments and taking on three times the work of anyone else are incorrect,” Pike cut a piece of meat loaf and skewered it onto his fork adding a piece of broccoli. 

“Is it not my duty as commanding science office to ‘check up’,” Spock formed the human colloquialism carefully, “ on active experiments to ensure they are performed efficiently and the results collected are accurate? I would not describe that as dictating and to the other, as a Vulcan I am able to perform more tasks without compromising my efficiency then other species,” Spock surveyed his Captain.

“Ah, well,” Pike took placed his fork in his mouth and chewed slowly before continuing, “I supposed your people aren’t use to the command of a Vulcan.”

“I would like to read the reports you have received,” Spock spoke up deciding on the most logical course of action, “ If I am able to discern my actions that have lead to my staff disbelieving the trust to do their duties I hold in them I will be able to alter my actions accordingly,” The Vulcan was disappointed that his staff was unable to speak to him about their grievances but he did not find such a thing surprising. 

“I’ll send them to your personal pad,” Pike agreed quickly with a smile, “Now about this animal you’ve been studying…?” the Captain trailed off as he took another bite of his dinner. 

“Captain I,” Spock began unsure how to answer without revealing the true identity of the ‘animal’ he had found. Fortunately he was saved by Number One’s timely interruption and he used the chance to excuse himself.

The humid air of the jungle climate assaulted him as he left the confines of the regulated temperature of the large tent. The sun had set 2.4 hours ago leaving the sky filled with the reflected light of distant planets and blazing suns. Tarsus IV had no moon, which was rare for an M Class planet, and so the stars were visually 3.4% brighter. This also meant the tidal patterns were dictated by the gravitational forces of the planet itself rather then the combined gravitational effect of the moon, sun and rotation of the planet. It would have been most fascinating to read the studies conducted by the colony scientists. It is most unfortunate that they were killed in the massacre and their data destroyed Spock thought as he entered his tent and prepared for his nightly meditation. 

TARZAN

The next morning Spock retracted his well-travelled path back to the clearing in the jungle. The last week had been most informative now that he had engaged Jim in conversation. The man had informed him when he queried about the trees growing in the field that he had planted them a year, or 365 days as he had counted after he had entered the jungle attempting to help the regrowth of the jungle. Spock in this explanation had noted an undercurrent of sorrow likely pertaining to his witnessing the massacre that took from him what family he had and forced him into the Jungle. Family, or anything to do with the settlement itself however was not a topic that Jim ever deferred to. When Spock had attempted to bring up the topic of his time on tarsus before the famine he was would not understand the question and put forward another topic. The second attempt Spock made pushed Jim enough that he just simply left the clearing. With some hesitation Spock returned to the clearing the next day to find Jim waiting for him, he however opted not to bring up the topic again unless Jim did so himself to prevent harm to the tentative relationship Spock had managed to forge between them.

The conversation they did share where a lesson in themselves and an interesting look into the intricacies of human language. The way Jim spoke was a combination of basic standard and sounds Spock had noticed found their origin with the fauna of the Tarsus Jungle. It seemed that the jungle environment Jim had been exposed to with the absence of any form of human language bar his own had shaped the words he used. Because from what Spock was learning the sounds coming from Jim’s mouth while not recognizable to Spock as any for of hominoid language he was familiar with, they were words to Jim. And they were words that he had taken two days to realized Spock had no understanding of. This was due to the fact that while Spock did not understand the words themselves Jim often accompanied them with a gesture or action that allowed Spock to interpret their meaning. His pad was now full of such sound-words and their corresponding actions with his presumed meanings. Jim once he had realized what was occurring had taken it upon himself to correct anything Spock had wrong and in doing so became relearning the words he had lost. 

As the sun found it’s way through the tangle of branches and vines Spock sat with Jim on the log pouring over Spock’s pad and its contents. Jim listened head cocked to the side listening intently as the Vulcan replayed for him his sounds he had uttered the previous day. Spock would then inform him of the translation he had made and Jim would inquire the meaning of each word and either agree or attempt to point Spock towards a more appropriate translation. 

Jim jumped from the log letting out a low pitched hissing similar to the Tarsus Clouded parrot when it was annoyed that was being studied by the Ornithologists in Zoological sciences. The parrot if Spock were to describe it was comparable to the central American Pharomachrus mocinno, or Quetzal as it is more commonly known with a few key differences starting with its feathers being a florescent shade of orange instead of the green-yellow of its earth counter-part. The hiss was one of frustration and something Spock was now familiar with as Jim attempted to describe what is was he actually meant when he screeched or whined or clucked his tongue with the limited amount of words in his diminished 13yearold vocabulary. It was by this point bringing Spock to the conclusion that many of the sounds Jim made, some of which the Vulcan knew to be extremely difficult to achieve with the limited range of a humans vocal cords, could not be translated into any humanoid language and were based on emotion and environmental interaction. Each sound could easily take on a different meaning depending on the situation Jim had found himself in and if it was the case, which animal he was facing. 

The knife Jim always had strapped to his hip bounced lightly off his thigh as he paced through the undergrowth flapping his arms up and down in an attempt to describe what he meant when he voiced a chatter, mimicked from the six-legged excitable red primates that frequented the higher canopy. The knife Spock had managed to deduce came from one of the settler’s houses after Starfleet evacuated the planet, as did his loincloth. The ripped and frayed cloth had originally been a pair of shorts or pants if the faded stitching at the top were any indication. 

Two muted beeps started both from their musings. Spock was the first to reach for his communicator he had left to one side as they studied the pad. Jim’s hand darted out with a snarl snatching the device from his hand, smashing it violently against the log, its scattering pieces disappearing into the undergrowth. 

“That was most unnecessary,” Spock informed him, eyebrows dipping when Jim backed away baring his teeth, “Now I will have to return to base as they will come looking for me as is protocol when personal do not answer their communicator.”

A growl past Jim’s lips as Spock stood gathering his belongings. The Vulcan paused unsure how to proceed. He had thought they had moved must such miss trust when Jim had chosen to speak with him in the clearing daily. It seemed he may have been wrong. 

Jim slunk backwards into the trees, disappearing from Spock’s sight, blue eyes blazing with an emotion Spock could not decipher. 

TARZAN

His research into Jim’s true identity had not been as successful as Spock had hoped. Of the 4000 people chosen by Kodos to execute, none fit the age, the description or any variation of Jim Spock could devise. Of the 4000 settlers spared none fit either. It was as if Jim had never existed and until he could persuade him into telling him his last name Spock had no way to trace him outside the settlements records. 

Gathering his pad Spock made his way once again to their clearing, faltering as he stepped out of the trees. Jim was not in his customary seat, nor was anywhere in the clearing. He could be late, Spock mused taking a seat on the log, a week was not a long enough to deduce an accurate conclusion of a persons actions. An hour later Spock’s musing could conclude that Jim was not coming, and the incident with the communicator the previous morning was the likely cause. 

The next morning Spock waited for 1.1 hours keeping himself occupied with cataloguing the Jim’s sounds into pitch vectors. The morning after that he waited 1.3 hours and still Jim did not appear. The Vulcan breathed out, he would not admit to being disappointed that Jim had decided his trust in the Vulcan was miss placed due to one incident. The man however had proven to be somewhat erratic, his actions mirroring a wild animal being coxed into interaction with hominoids. And Spock supposed, after 7 years living alone in a jungle environment without human contact, had made Jim a wild animal and the Vulcan could not presume to think the man would continue to seek his company. As he left he was unaware of the pair of blue eyes following him from the dense canopy. 

The forth morning was the last morning he would wait before returning to his assigned duties of surveying the planets soil properties and separating them from the introduced properties. A shuffling at the end of the clearing caused his head to snap up. The small amount of hope, an illogical emotion, drained when his vision settled on the malted back of the Apernbank, a ground dwelling jungle creature with movements as slow as a sloths and a shell three times harder then an earth tortoise shell camouflaged to resemble the common mushroom like stems that had a head that grew to 50 cm in diameter. Picking up his tricorder Spock scanned the slow moving animal. It’s indicated it as an adolescent, and it’s overly intricate markings tended towards male. For approximately 6.73 minutes the animal shuffled around the clearing ignoring Spock’s presence as it found small insects, its main diet. 

Checking his readings Spock did not notice the second presence that entered the clearing as the Apernbank left. 

“Spock?” the question of his name was spoken tentatively, almost like Jim was trying to apologize. 

Spock looked up, “Jim,” he nodded setting his tricorder aside his face impassive, unaware his eyes betrayed his elation in mood at the welcome surprise. 

Jim’s blue eyes darted down his shoulders slumped looking like an apologetic child again reminding Spock that the man had spent the majority of his adolescence in the very jungle that surrounded them. 

“Come with me?” he asked holding out his hand once he had found his words. 

“To where?” Spock asked standing as he gathered up his pad and tricorder. 

He answered with a smile and turned beckoning Spock to follow. The jungle was alive with voices chattering through the layers of vibrant green and red foliage blocking out the building sunlight adding to the oppressive humidity hanging in the air. The smell of damp leaves and the floral scent of tropical blooms filled the air penetrating Spock’s nose even though it was not as sensitive as a humans, drawing him further in.

Spock’s eyes followed Jim’s dance through the undergrowth, branches barely twitching as he passed them. Even with the aid of his Vulcan physiology Spock was still trampling along, what Spock suspected was an animal track, forced to break branches and bend limbs to keep up with Jim’s light footed pace with the man in question turning every now and then with a smile checking to make sure Spock was following. 

The Vulcan did not know how far they walked the trail winding and twisting through the trees throwing off his sense of distance, the half-light removing his sight of the direction and height of the sun. If Jim had any intension of leading him far into the trees and vanishing into the jungle Spock knew he would find it most challenging to find his way back to base. That, however did not seem be Jim’s intension as he paused, waiting for Spock to catch up before he turned on to another animal trail barley visible from the path they currently traveled. He did this several times on their journey some one after the other, other times they walked for an average of 20.36 minutes before turning to another path. 

“Quicker by tree,” Jim smiled pointing upwards as they turned down yet another barely visible animal trail. Spock nodded, that made much more sense. In the canopy Jim would be able to take a much more direct route to wherever it is they were walking towards, rather then the constantly winding path they were taking currently. Jim was also likely taking it much slower then usual due to Spock’s limited experience of moving through dense jungle. 

What surprised Spock the most however was the lack of animals they encountered along their route. Each path they took varied in width and height of displaced undergrowth indicating the varied size of the animal that had created it, however none of these animals were present. He could however hear the movement and calls of various fauna in the trees around them. Spock theorized his inelegant bashing and crashing as he walked behind Jim frightened the animals that would usually frequent the paths into hiding. And this was supported by the fact that they would not have to go far from the path to do so, as Spock could see barely a meter the either side due to the density of the surrounding trees and the dense foliage of the plants that grew between them. 

The insects he noted were not shy in the least, buzzing and fluttering around his head. They were not biting insects. They had not catalogued finding any biting insects on Tarsus, which was something that intrigued entomologists on his science team, but their constant flight into his line of vision did not help him navigate his way in the half-light filtering through the trees. 

It wasn’t until they were standing 2.35 meters away that Spock saw it. A cliff rose from the undergrowth reaching for the tops of the trees. The 50 meter trees surrounding them were dwarfed by the trees perched at the cliff edge, their roots tangled down the cliff face, almost like they were holding it in place. Between the tangles of roots openings could be seen some large, some small and Spock was sure they may be more hidden behind the various other vines and plants that grew from the cliff face. 

Jim beckoned him towards the cliff swimming up the face with out much thought until he reach a ledge created by two thick red roots twining together. Spock followed his foot and hand holds before he attempted the climb, taking 5.67 times longer then Jim as he felt out the holds he was unsure of. It was more logical to take his time then to copy Jim in an attempt to show off skills he did not possess. 

Once Spock had reached the ledge Jim continued upwards, angled 20.45 degrees to the left until he reached an opening of approximately 1.2 meters in width and 1.45 meters in height. The opening was wide enough for Jim to slip through and disappear out of sight. When Spock did not start his climb promptly Jim stuck his head from the hole and waved him up blues eyes twinkling. 

The Vulcan pressed down the twitch of amusement at the sight and followed Jim’s paths again taking his time to test each hold and foot placement. Slipping in through the opening that Jim had vacated Spock rocked back on his knees as he dusted off his hands eyes revolving over the interior of the gently widening cave, the ceiling finishing at a height of approximately 2.3 meters, just below the average height of the ceiling in a domestic house. Shards of lights found their way through higher openings in the cliff face illuminating the interior just enough to see by. 

The space was filled with bits and pieces salvaged from the settlement and intriguing forms taken from the jungle piled against the walls. A pile of cloth and large dark green leaves was settled in one darkened corner forming some sort of nest like structure, in another corner just below a funnel like hole in the ceiling was some sort of fire pit. Jim was crouched shoving something underneath a box like he wasn’t expecting a visitor and had to hide the mess before he turned around with a big smile, something Spock had observed humans did often. 

“It is a most fascinating dwelling,” Spock commented shuffling further into the space so he was able to stand. 

“My den,” Jim smiled. His eyes darted around before they landed on a specific pile. He pulled a blanket, ratty and riddled with holes and laid in on the ground near the fire pit offering it to Spock as a seat. The behavior reminded him of when a hostess would offer the most comfortable seat to her guest, which caused him to wonder if Jim had remembered the actions from watching his own mother 7 years previously. 

“Thank you,” Spock nodded arranging himself on the blanket as was only polite.

“Wait here,” Jim smiled disappearing out of the entrance before Spock could blink. 

Dark eyes strayed to the box siting beside the cave wall. It would be impolite on Spock’s part to sate his curiosity by finding what it was that Jim had hidden even if it might give him some insight as to who Jim had been before. So he instead turned his attention to the fire pit, which looked like it had not been used recently. Intrigued by how Jim had managed to create fire his eyes searched the immediate area around the pit and found a stone and a piece of metal, flint and steel. Examining them Spock was fascinated that Jim was able to construct such primitive means of fire starting when such knowledge on how to do so was not commonly known. Even Spock, able to identify such a tool would find it difficult to recall the methods needed to make them. 

Then his eyes landed on the large chest, lid held up just slightly by something that didn’t fit sitting against the opposite wall. Its bulk would have taken careful manoeuvres and strength to get it into the cave when Spock assumed it was empty. Now it seemed to be full the Vulcan found as he rose to inspect it. Full of blankets, odd trinkets, a pair of children’s shoes, folded clothing of various different sizes and books, with paper that was yellowing at the edges. Most of the books were old classics with hard covers from the 20th and 21st century, however one particular book caught his eye. It was smaller then the others, pages curled at the edges and obviously well read. It was a survival guide published in the 22nd century for planet exploration, written as Spock found carefully flicking through he pages, as some form of joke. The information however was quite correct. Jim had not only found books, which in this age and on any settlement were rare, he had also found the book that would help him survive in the wilds on his own. 

Jim chose that moment to appear, a twine bag slung over his shoulder holding various coloured fruit of all different sizes and shapes. His eyes darted to where Spock was supposed to be seated and then to where he was standing book in hand. The blue eyed man frowned unsure how he felt about he Vulcan snooping in his space. 

“I apologise,” Spock spoke placing the book carefully back in its place and shutting the lid, so it was closed properly, “I did not mean to pry.”

Jim paused deciding if he would forgive Spock, then smiled beckoning the Vulcan back to his seat, “I brought food,” his grin widened as he placed the bag between them as Spock sat. 

Taking out his tricorder Spock took the fruit offered to him and scanned it. He had not had the chance to investigate Tarsus’ edible plants. Meeting Jim had confirmed that there must be some plants with in the jungle that humans could consume safely, or he would not have survived for so long. 

The chemical composition of the bright pink and red bulb held little of the heavy metals that had been present in much of the flora he had tested previously. Perhaps the fruit shed much of the poisonous substance when it was formed, but to test that theory it would be essential to test the parent plant. 

“Eat, it tastes like,” Jim said pausing as he thought on the word, “Like a mango.”

Eating with your hands was not something Spock was accustomed too it being a taboo on Vulcan because of the sensitivity of their hands. Humans did not have any such qualms when it came to eating depending on the setting and the food served. 

“Go on,” Jim smiled noticing his hesitation before biting into a florescent blue fruit about the size of his fist in an effort, Spock concluded, to show him it was alright as the Vulcan had done with the ratios he had brought to the clearing. 

Sighing, as he saw no other utensils he could perhaps use to eat with he bit into the fruit. The juices flowed across his tongue, and slid down the corners of his mouth making his chin sticky. The flavour was sweet, but not over powering, with a hit of something Spock could not define. It did however taste similar to the yellow fruit his mother favoured whenever they visited Earth. 

“Good,” Jim grinned at him as he reached for another colourful fruit juices dripping down his chin and on his hands making them sticky. 

“It is satisfactory,” Spock agreed allowing himself to take another bite while attempting to keep the juices within his mouth so they would not drip on his shirt or down his wrists. They ate in content silence after that as they finished off the rest of the fruit, Spock taking the time to scan each one he selected and saving their properties in his tricorder for later analysis. Jim realising what he was doing offer Spock his own fruit for testing before he ate them. 

Soon they were finished and Spock turned away to clean his hands and face with the water in his pack while Jim picked up his net bag and put it away. When he turned back Jim face was centimetres from his. He blinked body going ridged. Personal space was something Spock was accustomed to, everyone on the ship kept their distance and it was polite in Vulcan culture to stand at least 1 meter from whom ever it was you were interacting with. And so in normal circumstances he would have jerked back and removed himself from such close proximity, but he feared that if did such a thing it would startle Jim and if that happened the trust he had built with him would break at this fragile juncture. 

Neither said anything as Blue eyes stared into brown, then seeing something he liked Jim shifted just a little bit closer hand reaching for Spock’s face. Spock had to suppress every muscle to prevent himself from moving away. 

Jim’s touch was light as he ghosted over Spock’s skin and then his fingers traced over the pointed tip of Spock’s ear. Still Spock did not move a light green flush finding its way on to his face, no one had ever touched his ear, no one bar his own mother. Jim smiled poking the tip like a child fascinated with something they believed couldn’t be real, then his eyes darted to Spock’s cheeks taking in the green hue. His fingers traced their way over the Vulcan’s cheekbones testing the skin and making sure the colour wasn’t just painted on somehow. 

Blue eyes brightened pulling his hand back in amusement when he realised Spock really was blushing. The hand then came down to rest against Spock’s chest and eyebrows rose in surprise when Jim did not find a steady heartbeat. Spock’s dark eyes watched the expressions flicker across Jim’s face as he continued to explore Spock’s chest looking for the elusive heart. It did not take him long as his hand came to rest against Spock’s side feeling the fluttering of the Vulcan’s heart against his palm. A darker, almost sorrowful look crossed Jim’s face in that moment as he leaned forwards pressing his ear to Spock’s side just listening to the rhythm of Spock’s lifeblood pumping through his veins. A minute passed and Spock still did not move feeling the warmth of the human pressed into his side seep through the fabric of his regulation shirts. 

Suddenly it seemed Jim, realising what he was doing pulled away with a start sliding backwards so there was half a meter between them. He looked sheepish as he gathered his feet under him motioning for Spock to do the same. It was time to go. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed. There will be more of Pike in the next chapter and of course lots more Spock and Jim :D I also hope I’m not moving too quickly through the story. It was only meant to be a few chapters and nowhere near as long as my last story possessed. 
> 
> Anyway, Please Please Please comment, I love to hear what you all think.


	4. Two Days later…

Spock made his way towards the Captain’s tent after a morning in the Jungle scanning and cataloguing all the fruit and other edible plant matter Jim brought him. He had been summoned as soon as he re-entered the camp by an ensign you told him the Captain had been looking for him. Since the incident with the communicator Spock had made the decision not to carry it when he met with Jim, which was not strictly within regulation. He had however informed his people that he would be unreachable during his observations so no search party would be sent after him. 

Jim had not taken him back to his cave. The time it took to reach the cave via the animal tracks was more then Spock could allow and so they had stayed in their clearing. It was somewhat disappointing that he wasn’t able to observe more of Jim in his own space, however it would not disrupt his pervious observations. The visit and subsequent finding of the books in the chest explained much of Jim’s language. By reading he would have been able to retain much Standard, even if his knowledge of how to speak the words was diminished. The clothing was what intrigued Spock, each item being of different size and including some women’s cloths. As Jim wore only a loincloth it was most curious that he would have such clothing in his possession. 

What had Spock unsettled however was Jim’s proximity. Since the cave Jim had kept at least a 50-centimetre distance or an approximate arms length between them as he had done before. Spock had been comfortable with this proximity they had shared previously. Now however he had found a need to be closer to the man, which was not something he was accustomed to and as far as he had observed Jim did not feel the same need. It was a phenomenon Spock would have to study further. 

With his mind focused on his last interactions with Jim, Spock did not announce his presence as he entered through the open flat of the Captain’s tent. Pike sat with his back to Spock a holoprojector in his hand depicting a group of people posing for the photograph with big grins on their faces. Spock’s eyes widened just slightly when his eyes fell on the man with his arm slung over a younger Pike’s shoulder. Jim’s bright blue eyes gazed back at him. 

 

“Spock,” Pike turned catching sight of the silent Vulcan. Then his eyes trailed to where Spock was looking, “This is just me reminiscing. My academy days,” Pike smile motioning towards the projected image, “My academy friends. Jack was a science ensign aboard the first ship that responded to the famine, “ His smile soften, a sadness radiating from his words, “He left the service after that not wanting to be apart of an organisation that would let such monstrosities happen.”

“That is most unfortunate,” Spock stepped forwards indicating the blue eyed man, “May I ask who this man beside you is?”

“Ah Don’t you recognise him Spock,” Pike’s lips twitched just shy of amusement. He continued when Spock chose not to respond, “That’s George Kirk a remarkable man, he was a few years ahead of me in the academy but we became friends.”

“A most remarkable man indeed,” Spock agreed recognising now the man that had scarified his life to save 800, including his wife and son. A son named James Kirk, “Did you know his children?” Spock asked a possible hypothesis forming.

“I met his first son, little Sammy,” Pike smiled fondly eyes distance for a moment before he returned to the present, “But I never met his younger son. Winona, his wife took her kids back to Riverside after his death and I was never very close to her.”

“Commander Kirk returned to service,” Spock said knowing this to be true, but paused for Pike’s affirming nod, “May I ask if you know what happened to her children? They would be 22 and 20 in this year.”

“I don’t know what happened to Sam,” Pike replied a dark look crossing his face, “James, “ He took a breath mouth setting in a grim line, “Jim died when he was thirteen and his records are sealed.”

“I see,” Spock said. That would explain why he could not find any reference to Jim in the Tarsus IV records, but he had to ask one last question, “Are you aware of how he died?"

Pike looked at him curiously, “Why are you so interested Mr Spock?” he questioned turning the projector off and continued without allowing Spock to answer, “Yes he died here. His records were sealed because Starfleet didn’t what the public to know one of George Kirk’s sons was killed in one of the worst disasters in Starfleet history.”

“I apologise if I have caused you any distress,” Spock spoke being around humans long enough to know he had caused his Captain emotional distress by pursuing his questions, “It was not my intension.”

 

“It’s ok Mr Spock I understand your curiosity,” Pike looked away placing the projector on his desk picking up a data pad instead, “Now I asked you here to go over the reports your people were compiling on the soil samples they have collected in the fields.” 

“Of course Sir,” Spock nodded stepping forwards to take the pad offered putting aside his new findings until he could continue his research. 

TARZAN 

Spock spent the next night with his pad searching through the data banks of the Enterprise for anything that related to the Kirk family. What he found was most fascinating. After the Kelvin was destroyed Winona returned to Earth with her son’s and settled in riverside. She remarried and her address changed to one in the rural district of the town. Two months after this change of address she returned to active duty aboard the USS Reliant, a deep space constellation class Starship abound for a yearlong journey into the delta quadrant. Her son’s were 4 and 6 years of age. Searching further the eldest son appeared in various police records for minor crimes, including shop lifting and disorderly conduct. 

It wasn’t until Jim was 11 that he appeared in police records for grand theft auto and property destruction and it was after this incident that his records stopped. Spock was not able to find any evidence of his school or medical records after the age of 11. He did however find foster records referring to a boy of 11 years of age being taken in by Winona’s elder sister and her husband who were residents of the recently established Tarsus IV colony. Any other records referring to the child were sealed. He did however find photographic records of the colonies progress and uncovered 6 photographs that after much analysis contained images of Jim as a young adolescence. 2 were with his Caregivers and the other 4 were from the Tarsus IV Excelsior Middle School, including a class photo. 

James Kirk was on Tarsus IV and his appearance was similar in many aspects to Jim, the man in the jungle. Therefore Spock could conclude Jim was James Kirk and the only way to confirm this conclusion was to query Jim himself. And so Spock returned to the clearing, bringing with him his pad containing the photographs he had found. 

Jim was perched on the log waiting for him, a smile gracing his lips making his eyes shine in the building light. Unsure why he did not ask his questions after he had found his place beside Jim, Spock instead continued their discussion on the native flora and their edible properties. It was not until the sun was reaching its zenith that Spock accessed the photographs on his pad. Jim fell silent sensing Spock’s change in attention. 

“Your family name is Kirk is it not?” Spock finally voiced his question showing Jim the photograph of himself with his Aunt and Uncle, “And these are the people who cared for you on this planet.”

Jim blue eyes focused on the image a shine in them Spock could not identify as he nodded slowly hand reaching out just shy of caressing the image. 

“Your family believed you to have perished,” Spock continued deciding it would be the most prudent time to ask, “The Enterprise will be departing in 1.2 weeks and I want to ask you to return with us to Earth. Your family I am sure would be glad to learn of your survival.”

“My family died,” Jim said his voice almost angry as he rose to his feet eyes focused on Spock.

“Will you think about my offer?” the Vulcan asked knowing Jim was about to disappear into the jungle as the man took another step back. 

“Yes,” Jim nodded and vanished into the trees. This was not like the first time Jim ran from him, he would be back and Spock, however illogical it maybe, hoped he would accept his offer. 

TARZAN

The next morning Spock arrived at an empty clearing and a heavy weight filled his chest, perhaps his calculated assumption had been wrong and Jim would not be returning. Taking his place on the log the Vulcan waited scrolling through his pad. The data he had collected would be invaluable to future studies on the planet and proved his hypothesis correct that the colonist would have been able to survive on native vegetation. They would not have known however without testing or observation of the native fauna which plants produced fruits that were absent of high concentrations of heavy metals. Certain types of plants had fruit that were extremely toxic. Jim had pointed out a bush that grew mainly on the edges of the jungle seeking the light not accessible under the canopy. This plant produced yellow grape-like berries that held a high concentration of heavy metals and therefore extremely poisonous to humans. In the reports these plants matched the description of the plants consumed by 25 of the colonists which their consumption of lead to their death. 

The presence of edible plants on the planet would add to the Federation’s argument to recolonise the planet, however the reports he had been receiving also indicated the continued presence of the exotic fungus and it had spread much further then the original fields. The presence of the fungus means the planet could never be repopulated and star fleet would likely never return. If Jim did not agree to return with them on the Enterprise then he may never return to civilisation. If Jim did not agree to go with them willingly then Spock may have to contain him and take him unwillingly. Leaving Jim on Tarsus IV would be illogical and immoral and Spock could not allow it even if it would destroy the trust Spock had built between them. 

A rustle drew Spock’s attention, Jim dropped from the trees a Tarsus six-legged primate clinging to his shoulders. 

“Jim,” Spock greeted placing his pad to the side. The man reached around allowing the primate to grasp his bicep so he could deposit it on the log in front of where Spock was seated. 

“This is Katie,” Jim smiled chattering at the monkey who grinned at Spock, her long tail curling around the log. 

“Greetings Katie,” Spock inclined his head to the primate confused as to what it was Jim was trying to do. 

“She’s my friend,” Jim replied grinning as the monkey chittered at him, “I thought you should meet her.”

The Vulcan looked down at the primate, her red fur smattered with white, eyes silver, “I see,” he said noticing Jim had began to articulate his sentences. 

Jim chattered at Katie who gave a short chitter before holding out her hands, all four of them towards Spock, “She wants a hug,” he grinned a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“I see,” Spock held out his hands to humour the man. 

TARZAN

Five days past and each day Jim brought with him an animal for Spock to meet. It seemed the man had made friends with many of the native fauna, giving Spock a fascinating insight how Jim not only mimicked the sounds made by the jungle fauna, he had also learnt to use them to communicate with the beasts on a rudimentary level. The birds were the most fascinating coming at Jim’s call and bringing with them various small fruits to offer him. He had trained them well which allowed Spock to study them more closely in their natural habitat. This was something the ornithologists Spock had assigned to the task of observing such birds would not be able to do. 

These studies however Spock had concluded were a distraction from the question Spock had asked previously. Jim had used his animal friends as an excuse to avoid the decision on whether or not he would leave with the Enterprise and every time Spock made the attempt to speak on the subject Jim would disappear back into the Jungle a gleam of fearful uncertainly in his gaze.

On the Sixth day, 5 days before the Enterprise was scheduled to depart Spock had made the decision to ask Jim again and insist he give an answer. When Jim stepped out of the trees, however determination was written across his face, clouded slightly by the uncertainty reflected in his eyes as he pulled a grey disk from the woven bag strapped around his shoulder. It seemed he had made a decision. 

“This is my family,” Jim told him pressing a button on the side of the device, a holo-projector. The image rose flickering slightly as it portrayed a young couple. The woman was in a white gown, the man in a grey suit and both were waving with big smiles on their faces. 

Spock took the grey-disk carefully taking in the image and the device. This was the object that Jim had hidden from him in the cave, and the fact that such a device was still working after 7 years without power was intriguing. 

“They look happy,” Spock commented unsure what it was that Jim wanted him to say or do with the device.

“They were, even when..” Jim trailed off, a lingering sadness shining from blue eyes as they looked upon the flickering image. 

“How is it that the device is still functional?” Spock asked deciding it best to move away from such matters of emotion.

Jim not expecting the question quirked a smile eyes darting up to Spock, “Batteries.”

“You were able to charge the device with batteries?” Spock questioned switching the device off and checking the built in charge pack.

“I collected them from the houses, I have a lot,” Jim replied taking the device back so he could put it back in his bag. 

“Jim?” Spock asked eyebrows dipping in what could be considered concern as the man shuffled forwards taking his customary place on the log blue eyes focused on the Vulcan’s face all smiles gone.

“They died for me,” he said hand clutching the bag where the device rested, “They would want me to go with you,” Jim continued, “ But I…” he paused looking to the ground then back up at Spock. The Vulcan froze as the human leaned in pressing his pink lips to Spock’s own, “I want to come because I’ll be with you, you have to promise me you won’t leave me.”

Spock sat frozen unable to speak as the words of an insecure child abandoned too many times washed over him, his thoughts simply stuck on the fact that Jim had just kissed him pressing forwards his turbulent emotions.

Blue eyes darted over his face concern filling them as Spock continued in his silence, “I’m sorry was I not, I didn’t mean. I thought you are supposed to do that if you liked someone,” Jim blurted worry forming from Spock’s complete non-reaction. 

“I, it is ok,” Spock found his words, taking a breath to continue, “It was just most unexpected.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Jim apologised again looking down an embarrassed flush filling his cheeks revealing once again to Spock the innocence of a child unsure about anything pertaining to sexual acts or romantic gestures. 

“It was not unpleasant,” Spock attempted to reassure him allowing him self to reach out a hand to rest on Jim’s bare knee as a human act of comfort. 

“I liked it too,” Jim grinned pressing into Spock’s personal space, demeanour changing rapidly. 

“Would you be willing to meet my Captain,” Spock pulled back his hand with slight reluctance choosing to change the subject deciding it inappropriate to continue such a conversation, “It will be necessary to bring you aboard the Enterprise.”

“I guess,” Jim shrugged sitting back with a disappointed huff.

“He knew your father, your biological father,” Spock corrected pulling out his pad once more to show Jim the photo of Pike form his Starfleet file, “I can arrange a meeting with him.” 

“He knew my father?” Jim asked surprised blue eyes wide staring at the image before him.

“In his days at Starfleet academy,” Spock inclined his head in affirmative, “They were friends.”

“Oh,” Jim nodded a long, “So Pike’s a good person, he’s…” Jim finished the sentence with a cluck of his tongue, a sound Spock associated with nice, liked or other such positive wording. 

“Captain Pike is a well respected and decorated Starfleet officer that is liked by his crew,” The Vulcan elaborated, “I hold him in high regard and I trust him to understand your situation. He will be pleased to know you are alive.”

“Well that’s good,” Jim nodded, a hint of nervousness making itself known. Jim had not had contact with another human for 7 years and Spock suspected the prospect of actually having to converse and interact with people whom Jim associated with murder would be difficult for him to perceive as the right thing to do.

“I will admit that any Starfleet Captain would welcome you aboard their ship without hesitation, however I believe Captain Pike will have an understanding many would lack,” Spock tried to assure him, “You no need be afraid to speak with him.”

“You’ll be there?” Jim asked blue eyes catching Spock’s gaze. 

“Of course,” the Vulcan inclined his head lips twitching in a shadow of a smile.

TARZAN

Pike was not pleased when Spock informed him that the animal he had been studying all these weeks had in fact been a human, nor was he pleased when Spock revealed Jim’s identity and shown him the reports he had complied.

“Why did you not report this when you first encountered him Spock?” Pike asked his voice low eyes dark with disapproval.

Spock stood to attention, hands folded behind his back as he answered, “I thought it prudent to study the situation further and determine the identity of the individual before I submitted my findings.”

Pike leaned forwards in his chair, “And you thought that was logical Mr. Spock?”

“Yes, gaining Jim’s trust has allowed me to convince him it was necessary to meet you and removes the need for us to forcefully remove him from the planet,” Spock replied wary of the Captain’s tone. 

“I am not impressed Spock, you should have told me about this when he attacked you,” Pike straightened in his seat a tight line around his mouth, “A survivor is someone we would want to bring in straight away, and this survivor being Jim Kirk. Well I shouldn’t need to explain to you the significance of finding him alive.”

“I apologise Captain, I devised my actions to be the most appropriate response to the situation at hand,” Spock dropped his gaze for moment before continuing, “Jim does not trust easily and is still wary of other humans. As a Vulcan and from a race unfamiliar to him I had the ability to remove myself in his perception from the traumatic events he had been witness to.”

“That as it maybe, it is still not a good enough reason not to report this,” Pike reprimanded, cutting Spock off before he could speak again, “But it doesn’t matter. Where is Jim now? I want you to bring him in.”

“I have convinced him to meet with you tomorrow at 0800 ships time, I will bring him to you on the western edge of the settlement,” Spock informed him of what he had arranged with Jim, “You will have to come alone. I do not know how Jim will react if any other officers or personal were to accompany you.”

Pike’s lips formed a thin line as he thought on Spock’s words, “Ok Mr. Spock because you have Jim’s trust I will concede to your judgment, but…” He stood, “but Jim will be coming back with us to Earth no matter the outcome. I will be informing Starfleet immediately, so I except your complete reports on my desk within the hour.”

“I would assume no less, the reports are already complied,” Spock inclined his head indicating the pad already resting on the Captain’s desk.

“All right Spock you’re dismissed,” The Captain waved his hand and the Vulcan turned in the direction he indicated removing himself from the tent. What he did not see was his Captain sink into his chair as the tent flap dropped shut, head falling into shaking hands. 

TARZAN

A golden glow lit up the horizon as Spock made his way into the jungle towards their clearing. Jim had insisted that he meet Spock’s captain on the opposite edge of the settlement to the clearing. He assumed it was because Jim did not want Pike near where he could find Jim and the places he frequented if he chose to run. The Vulcan however knew that if Jim chose such an action they could not follow him, and the task of finding him amongst the dense jungle foliage would be difficult indeed. 

Jim was waiting for him on the log looking like a frightened child unsure if he had made the right decision, the expression however was hidden behind a determined mask and a hint of a corky smile as Spock entered the clearing. 

“Spock,” he grin wavered just slightly when he stood to greet the Vulcan. 

“Jim,” Spock included his head gesturing for him to move forward, “Captain Pike will be waiting.”

“Ok,” he nodded leading the way through the trees. 

The walk took them around the edge of the jungle were the foliage had been slowly creeping towards the houses over the seven years since the settlement had been abandoned. It was a most intriguing sight to see the vines and other such plants progressing up the walls, eating their way through the spider web cracks in the paint. 

Pike was waiting for them when they stepped from the trees. Grey eyes lock on to the blue-eyed man as Spock stepped aside. 

“Captain, this is Jim,” Spock introduced, keeping his voice neutral and calm noticing that Jim kept one food in the shadow of the trees, “Jim, this is Captain Christopher Pike.”

“Hello,” Jim waved on had leaving the other handing beside the gleaming knife on his hip, a wary tilt to his voice.

“Jim, it’s nice to meet you,” Pike put on his most disarming smile lifting his hand slowly for a handshake. 

Blue eyes darted down to the appendage not moving until Pike dropped his arm, “I’m glad you decided to agree to this meeting,” the Captain filled the silence in an attempt to encourage Jim to relax, “We,” he indicated Spock and himself, “Want to take you home, back to Earth, back to your family.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed, darting over to Spock, “Sir, his family died here under Kodos’ orders,” The Vulcan spoke to correct his Captain so Jim would perhaps reduce his hostility.

“Ah, I apologise Jim,” Pike voice lowered in his apology trying to sooth the young man, “But that doesn’t change the fact we want to take you home.”

Jim’s eyes darted to Spock. The Vulcan inclined his head encouraging Jim to answer, “Ok, but I….”

Jim broke off suddenly tense, “Jim I..” Pike tried but a Jim’s raised hand made him stop. A low chitter could be heard in the trees rising in intensity. Pike looked to Spock confused.

Then Jim jumped barrelling Spock to the floor, a dark shadow dropping from the trees just where the Vulcan had been. Pike stepped back in alarm hand going to his hip absent of the phaser he usually carried. It had been Spock’s request he not bring the weapon so it wouldn’t scare Jim off. 

A growl broke the silence as Jim rolled to his feet knife flashing in his fist pressing Spock behind him. The beast a 4 feet tall wall of muscle with bristling fur shot with red and black matched Jim’s growl with a flash of yellowed teeth.

Jim snarled leaping at the beast driving it back with a swing of his blade. The cat like creature hissed, swiping a clawed paw forcing Jim to leap out of the way. Pike moved carefully towards Spock, helping the Vulcan to his feet as they watched Jim dart in and out swiping the cat with his blade as he dodged the razor sharp claws and teeth.

He was herding it away from them trying to force the cat back into the jungle, but the task was not made easy with the cat determined to get its meal. Jim leapt for an over hanging tree branch as the cat lunged for his throat. It missed by a hairs breath as Jim swung into the branches, disappearing into the thick foliage. The cat snarled regaining its momentum as it swung around finding new targets in brightly coloured shirts. 

Spock pulled his protesting Captain behind him knowing no normal human would have the strength to defeat such an animal. The cat leapt aiming of Spock’s throat giving the Vulcan barely enough time to throw his arms up to defend himself. 

With a blood curdling cry Spock had never heard from Jim’s lips the man flung himself from the trees onto the breast’s back forcing an arm around its throat. The once gleaming blade now stained with streaks of the cat’s blood spun away as man and beast hit the ground both grappling for dominance. Held back by flailing claws neither Pike nor Spock could get close enough to help as Jim wrestled with the cat using his entire body to keep it at bay. His blue eyes darted about looking to the grass, searching. 

The cat twisted from Jim’s grasp swinging it body around, claws flashing out. 

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed forgetting himself as the man cried out in pain. He had jumped back as he lost his grip, but it wasn’t fast enough as the claws raked across his stomach. Blood flowed and Jim snarled throwing himself to the side to avoid another swipe of the massive paw. The cat was leapt before the Starfleet officers could move landing on top of the jungle man before he could twist to his feet. 

An ear-splitting howl pierced the jungle as Spock jumped into the fray forcing the huge body from Jim’s prone form. He rolled further then estimated when the beast gave no resistance and he saw why when he regained his feet. The hilt of Jim’s blade protruded from just below the cat’s rib cage. Jim’s lunge to the side had not just been to get out of its way it had also been to retrieve his weapon. 

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed once again scrabbling over to the man in the grass, Pike had already reached his side as Jim stumbled to his feet.

“I’m ok,” Jim’s growl was defensive, similar to a wounded animal as he hunched over, his hand not held out to keep Pike away clutching his stomach. Blood dripped from between his fingers staining the grass under him red.

“You are severely injured, you need medical attention,” Spock informed him quickly stripping his blue tunic off as he moved forward knowing that if Jim was any other human he would already be unconscious from blood loss.

Jim shook his head the movement causing him to stumble., “No I..” he growled unfocused blue eyes darting to Pike.

“You will be safe,” Spock assumed him catching him before he fell. Pike was already on his communicator as Spock carefully lowered an unconscious Jim to the ground tying his blue tunic around the wound in an attempt to steam the blood flow. Once he had the shirt secured he lifted Jim into his arms the beam of the transporter pulling them away. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok guys, Tell me what you think. Did you like it ? I think I’ve moved a little more away from clinical Spock so I hope its working. And I think the interactions between Spock and Jim are good, but your reading so you tell me ☺
> 
> Please comment. I’ll love you forever. :D


	5. Seven years ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys this chapter is in Jim's POV hope you enjoy :D

A shadow slipped from the trees as the purple glow of twilight lit the horizon dashing across the opening ground, pausing only when it reached the cover of the houses sitting in neat rows, quiet and dark. The jungle behind was in a hush as the animals of the night settled to sleep just before the day forager’s rose to feed. 

Jim eyes swung over the empty street, delving into each and every shadow, before moving forwards slipping in and out of every house as he made his way down the street. He had spent a week in the jungle, climbing in the trees. His uncle always taught him that the safest place in the jungle was in the trees so the first night he’d curled into an empty tree hollow trying to stop his body shaking images of blood and the smell of burnt flesh clouding his mind. 

The next day, watching the weird six-legged monkey’s he’d found fruit he could eat, so much food and no one had ever thought to look in the jungle. His stomach had protested violently as he stuffed his face and then Jim remembered his aunt saying that no matter how hungry he was he had to eat slowly to make it stay. 

With a little more strength Jim and thought it best to return, maybe someone had come, maybe he could tell people there was food in the jungle, maybe his aunt and uncle weren’t really dead. But no one was home, no one not even the people that were left behind when they…

Moving further Jim reached the square as the colour bled from the sky before the blue took its place over the clouds. The square was empty except for a few scattered fragments. He sorted through them using the new light to examine each piece with care. I few had the same symbol, a triangle with one side pushed in with a star at its centre, Starfleet. He had heard shuttles zooming over the jungle two days ago but he had not tried to follow too scared to move from his hiding place in case they were Kodos’ men trying to find him. 

But maybe they weren’t, maybe Jim had been left behind. A lump formed in his throat making it hard to breath. He’d been left behind. Dropping the empty packet in his hand Jim ran. Back through the streets, back to the houses, slamming into a door swinging on its hinges. His bed was just as he had left it that night rumpled and untouched. The covers were cool as he pressed his face into the fabric curling his body into their folds. Everything, everyone was gone and Jim in that moment of realisation felt the tears on his cheeks soaking into his blankets. He had not cried since that night, not for his Aunt, or Uncle, shock had taken from him his grief and hunger had taken everything else. Now he cried for them, for everyone he saw fall and for himself, the lonely abandoned child.

TARZAN

It wasn’t until the sun had crossed the sky, lengthening the shadows to the east so they were twice the length of the mass they mirrored, that Jim emerged from the house tears of a lost child dried and gone replaced with a new determination shining in his eyes. His Aunt and Uncle were the kindest people he had known and he would not betray their sacrifice, not like the others had betrayed him, not like his mother who had left him for the stars. 

Tonight he would have to stay here he knew. Traveling in the Jungle at night was dangerous but he had no wish to live in the settlement surrounded by the ghosts that had once lived beside him. Tomorrow he would collect what he needed and set out to find himself a home somewhere in the trees that had become his new sanctuary. 

TARZAN

Jim crashed through the jungle branches dragging at pack and catching on his clothes. The first few weeks had been hard and lonely as Jim did everything he could to survive. He learnt what foods to eat by watching the weird six legged monkeys and colourful parrots. He’d found water by following the trail of the little pig like animal. He’d learnt to stay in the trees at night to avoid the large predators staking the forest floor like all the other small animals. And he’d learnt how to keep himself warm in the chill of the night by wrapping himself in the giant leaves of the jungle ferns like the turtle thing that foraged on the forest floor. The animals he had been following were slowly getting use to his presence and had stopped trying to case him off. But he had made a big mistake. 

He’d gone back to the settlement. He’d remembered a book Tom from school had shown him. He had been given it as a gift when he’d left with his family for Tarsus. It was supposed to be a joke, but Jim remembered it had lots of information about how to do stuff in the wilderness and Jim needed all the help he could get. What he did not expect was how long it would take him to find it. Jim couldn’t find it in Tom’s room or in the main bookshelves and had had to search the entire house before he found it in a box at the back of Tom’s parent’s wardrobe. Through his entire search he had to force himself not to think about what had happened to him or his family, stop the images of blood flashing through his head every time he found something he remembered seeing Tom with. 

It was dusk by the time Jim had left the house, the sun setting as he reached the trees. He thought he would make it back to the tree hollow he had made his home for the last week, but he’d lost his way in the dark. The noise he made stumbling through the tree had attracted the wrong attention and now he was running for his life from the silver eyes and long teeth flashing in the starlight. The trees flashed past, if he had just a moment he could climb one and escape the scary cat, but it was right on his tail. If he paused to climb he would be dead. 

Jim stumbled over a root barely avoiding the sharp claws leaping at his back and threw himself in another direction ducking under a branch hoping it would slow down his pursuer. He didn’t know how long he had been running for but his breath was almost gone, his legs aching. If he couldn’t lose the cat soon then he wouldn’t be around much longer. 

He burst through the trees running head long into a wall of roots and dirt. With barely a moment of hesitation he scrambled up the wall as the cat burst from the tree’s with a snarl. It leapt after him clawing at the wall. Claws bit into Jim’s leg forcing a pained cry from his lips but he didn’t stop climbing, reaching for any hand and feet holds he could find in the dark as he pulled himself higher.

Lungs bursting and legs aching Jim crawled on to a ledge feeling for the wall, but he never found the wall falling forwards into the dark a startled cry leaving his lips. It was a cave, Jim had fallen into a cave he realised when his body hit the dirt a breath of relief flooding through him. 

A growl pieced through the night air pressing Jim to move. On hands and knees Jim crawled to the edge looking down the shadowed cliff. A dark shape jumped at the base of the cliff 5 metres down flashing teeth and claw. It couldn’t climb up the cliff. Jim gulped realising how close he had come to being a meal. 

The next morning the cat had gone and Jim striped off his shirt, using it to clean his leg. He had finally found himself a home. 

TARZAN

Over the year Jim found his way back to the settlement finding it easier to move through the trees like his new monkey friends then along the always twisting animal trails. He collected things as he needed them finding he didn’t much like crossing the empty fields to do so. They were to him a stark reminder of why he was the only one left. 

Collecting seeds form the fruits he ate Jim began to plant them in the empty dirt, retuning each day to add more and help them grow, keeping the animals from eating them before they could get strong. 

It took time but Jim slowly became accustomed to life in the jungle, playing with the monkeys and learning how to call the birds. He found he didn’t much need clothes, especially when they caught on everything and stuck to his skin when he was hot. He ate whenever he was hungry and curled up in the safety of his cave when the stars came out. He found a large knife in one of the houses, and he leaned how to use it. It became his protector and provider, a reassuring presence at his side as he swung through the trees. 

His first kill had been self defence when a cat, slightly smaller then the first that had chased him, caught him by surprise. Its meat had tasted metallic, but its skin made comfortable bedding. Smaller animals, ones he had seen the cats go after had become his next target and he stalked his prey mimicking the cats light tread, pouncing on his target knife acting as his claws. 

The years melded together as Jim grew, his body and his mind adapting to the jungle his thoughts rarely straying further then his next meal. He returned to the colony when he felt the need ghosting through the houses as he collected bits and pieces, one day he found a chest. It was wood and steel spotted with rust with a latch that if Jim rubbed it would become shiny, but it would not open. It was too big and heavy to carry to his cave so Jim left it behind taking with him the book and malted yellow blanket he had found. 

The next day he returned, working his knife into the lock trying to make it open. He wanted to find out what was inside, but the latch would not budge. He searched the house from top to bottom the day after looking for the key, every draw, every cupboard, everywhere he looked and he found lots of keys, but not the key he needed. Another day Jim found a toolbox and pulled out a hammer and chisel. He could jimmy the lock to get it open, but with the tools in hand looking at the shiny lock, he couldn’t bring himself to break it, it would be ruined. With that Jim pulled instead two pieces of wire. He’d watched a vid once somewhere in the back of his memories that had people picking locks. He wasn’t sure how they did it, but they used a paper clip and a hairpin. It took two weeks of returning to the settlement and fiddling with lock until it finally clicked open. Jim dropped the lid shut as his eyes caught sight of what was inside. Tears streamed down his face as he bolted from the house, refusing to return. 

After a month Jim unable to keep his curiosity at bay returned to the house. He sat on the dusty carpet and pulled the framed photo from the confines of the chest, now a little dusty because Jim hadn’t closed the lid properly. He had seen this family before, a young couple and a young boy resting on his mothers hip all grinning at the camera. He had watched the mother throw herself over her son as phaser fire crackled overhead and screams pierced his ears. The father tried to protect them both, but his body wasn’t large enough and his wife died in his arms as his eyes glazed over with a look Jim had seen in so many on that day. They looked normal, but they would forever be empty. It was a look that haunted his dreams on the nights he remembered too much. He didn’t know what happened to the little boy, if maybe by a miracle he survived, or the monsters had killed him too. Placing the framed photo to the side Jim pulled out each precious item from photo albums, with images frozen in the pages with no power to project the holograms they should create, to children’s toys and clothing all lovingly preserved memories as the parents watched their child grow. 

Jim packed it away carefully so nothing would be damaged. He secured the lock knowing it may never be opened again, but he had hope if the little boy survived like he did then maybe he would come back for it. 

One year later the sky gave way. A storm bigger and more terrifying then any other storm Jim had experienced curled up in the protection of his cave attacked the Jungle. The wind ripped and clawed at anything in its way as the rain lashed out carving into earth without pause. Lightening lit up the sky creating a symphony of drums and Cymbals competing to see who could be loudest. Jim had curled himself under his blankets and animal skins, hiding from the rain lashing at the entrance of his cave threatening to flood his sanctuary. The wind hollowed at him and the thunder growled louder then any of the animals Jim had seen. He knew how thunder and lightening was made, what rain was and how the wind was influenced, they were lessons he would not forget, but even knowing this they still terrified him. He stayed awake the entire night and day as the storm ravaged the jungle, slipping into sleep as the winds finally calmed and the rain stopped beating at the cave entrance. 

When he woke the jungle was calm once more, so he climbed up his cliff and up the highest tree. What he saw took his breath. Each element of the storm had worked in tandem, each working off the other to create as much devastation as they could. He could see blackened and charmed mess where lightening had come down, killing the ancient trees without remorse. The winds had ripped up these unresisting trees creating openings in the canopy for the rain to carve new rivers and streams into the flattened under growth forming the storm forming the jungle into its own image. Jim had never seen nature at its most powerful until this day and he would forever be in awe of its devastating beauty. 

Days later Jim returned to the settlement curious of how the houses of man had survived the lashings of nature. May houses on the periphery were flattened and Jim picked through them finding little things he could take back to the cave leaving everything else for the jungle to claim. Further into the settlement the houses had survived well even after so many years of neglect, but the one house Jim had found so many secrets inside had not been one of the lucky ones. The roof had caved in and the rain had taken the advantage forcing its way further into the house. What had been carved had become an invitation for all the curious animals of the jungle as they investigated the new space. Nothing in the house was left untouched. 

Climbing through the broken damp rafters and planks Jim found the chest tipped over on its side its lock twisted and broken, contents strewn across the wet moulding carpet. He tried putting it all back in saving something, but it was all ruined, all the precious memories gone. The chest Jim found was the only thing partially intact, only its lock was broken the wood and steel sturdy enough to endure the beating the storm had bestowed upon it. It had been unable to protect its contents but Jim could protect it. It took him all day to carry the chest back through the dense Jungle trying not to get it caught on the eager plants, fashioning a pulley system to get it into the cave. He filled it with his precious things, his blankets and clothes he would never wear, and his books, precious because when he read he could allow his mind to wonder, even just for a moment, into the stars. 

The next day he returned to the ruined house with a tiny seed. 

TARZAN

One day after so many Jim heard the excited chatter of the jungle and knew instantly something knew had arrived to forest. He swung through the trees landing just outside the silent houses and found to their centre a bustle of people like him but dressed in brightly coloured shirts. They were building things Jim vaguely recognised, like his cave but not. They were going to stay, Jim realised, and that sent a shiver of fear through him. What if they were coming to finish him off, what if they were going to destroy his jungle, what of they were going to hurt his animal friends? A symbol caught his eye and he growled low in his throat. They were Starfleet he knew falling back to piece of cloth he kept at the bottom of his chest. They had come too late then and they were unwelcome now. 

Jim watched the forming camp for days, watching each and every one of the people scurrying, or barking orders or talking on square things in their hands. The sun had set three times before he noticed a group forming at the edge of the buildings. He followed them, silent in the shadows as they made their way through the buildings and into the forest. This would be his chance to get them away, one by one would be enough, if they would just separate, he thought watching as moved so slowly through the trees, having to used phasers to carve their path. They each held a black werring machine, a tricorder, Jim’s memories provided and where using it to scan plants they past. 

One stopped in a clearing created by a storm many seasons past and Jim took his chance dropping from above on to the man in the bright blue shirt. He had no idea why anyone would enter the jungle wearing so bright a beacon, but then their movements suggested they had never been in such a jungle before. 

The man was faster then Jim anticipated throwing his arm up to ward of Jim’s attack. He jumped back easily ready for a quick retreat or his next attack, but what he saw stopped any more thought. Green the liquid, the blood pouring from the wound Jim had inflicted was green, his blade was stained the same colour. He had never seen such blood before. The man moved and Jim growled eyes flickered over the man’s pale face then to the pointed ears sticking out from under black hair to the Starfleet symbol on his chest. 

He was not human Jim thought taking his retreat when the man turned towards the crashing his friends were making as they fought with the jungle. 

TARZAN

Jim did not know why he returned to the clearing or why he stepped out of the trees each day the Man, the Vulcan, Jim had found in his memories, had returned. His days had changed little during his years in the jungle and now something new and intriguing had come and Jim was intrigued. 

Then the man spoke to him and he found he could not walk away even when he became fearful that Spock had told the others about him. When the Vulcan asked him to return to Earth with him Jim wanted to go so badly to be by this mans side forever. He remembered his aunt telling him about love, how it was the need to be by someone’s side always and forever, even when you maybe far apart. Of letting someone go so they would be happy, something she had said to explain why his mother had left him. Jim didn’t know what to believe and it scared him. Having the love of his aunt and uncle had been wonderful, having them gone had broken his heart and he did not know if he could do that with Spock. He thought it might be better if he let the Vulcan leave, stay here by himself and never look back never get on the ship with all the other coloured people that still frightened him knowing they could turn on him, or on Spock or anyone else he liked if they got the chance. That’s what Hank had done. He and Jim’s uncle had been friends once, until he chose to kill them. 

The holo he had kept with him, a treasure he could never let go of, reminded him of what had been taken from him, but it also reminded him of what he could have and so Jim made his decision. His Aunt and Uncle would want him to go with Spock. 

Spock spoke of his captain and the man sounded like a good person like his uncle was and he agreed to meet him. He would not trust the man, never trust a man that could so quickly decide he didn’t like you and kill you on the spot, so he made sure the meeting was away from his side of the jungle. 

The cat came out of nowhere and went for Spock. Jim did not think as he threw himself at the beast. He would not lose Spock. His knife span away and pain laced his stomach when he was not fast enough. A glint in the grass was all he needed to retrieve his weapon, plunging it into the cat’s chest aiming straight for the heart. It died quickly. The Captain, Pike was beside him and a spark of terror flared in his chest, the man was too close and Jim with his stomach on fire could not defend himself. He needed to get away and then Spock was at his side and Jim believed him when he said he’d be safe. 

TARZAN

The smell was the first thing he noticed, burning his nose as he breathed in. The soft damp smell of the jungle was gone replaced by something, something he vaguely remembered not liking. It was clean and heavy settling in the back of his throat. Then there was the sound scraping and pounding on a hard surface, clinking and beeping, sounds Jim could never hear in the jungle ringing in his ears. Goose bumps rose on his skin as cool air washed over him, he was not in his jungle he knew even in his muddled thoughts. Where he was he didn’t know but something felt heavy in his head making it hard to move, hard to process his surrounds. He had never felt so heavy. 

It took all his strength to open his eyes and he was blinded by white, white walls, white light just white. Adrenalin surged as Jim was finally able to comprehend. He wasn’t in his jungle he wasn’t anywhere he recognised and there were people around him, moving around him and he didn’t know who they were. 

Jim scrambled up shoving the blanket away completely ignoring the burning pain in his stomach. Another fabric was wrapped around him some sort of white dress thing, which hindered his movements and rubbed at his skin. The room came alive as the blue clade medical staff rushed towards him, reaching out trying to grab him. Teeth bared Jim growled throwing off the reaching hands pulling at his new clothes, leaping for the next bed and the next searching for the way out. 

They were closing in on him, all of them too many. Words came from their mouths all speaking at once too fast for Jim to understand. With no exit Jim found his back against the wall as they crowded in on him, he snarled lashing out trying to drive them back. He didn’t have his knife but he had his hands and feet and he did not give up easily. 

The blue people kept their distance, but Jim could see no way of getting past them. Spock promised he would be safe, Spock had said he would be ok, but he wasn’t here. Why wasn’t he here, Jim thought another snarl on his lips eyes darting in every direction as the blue person tried to come closer. 

“What the hell do you think your doing, can’t you see he’s scared,” A clear angry voice rang out across the room, “Move the hell back and someone call Mr. Spock.”

Jim honed in on the voice and the man it came from, a scruffy man in blue like the others but different somehow. He relaxed just slightly as the blue people moved back allowing a hand to grip his stomach. He could feel the blood seeping from his freshly opened wound, causing the white dress to stick to his skin. 

He snarled in warning pressing himself further into the corner as the man came forward. Just because he was different then the others did not mean Jim would trust him. 

“Hey kid, its alright, I’m not going to come any closer,” his words were soft as he spoke, Jim narrowed his eyes, soft words meant little, “Spock will be here soon,” he tried assuring him, but Jim could not believe. Everyone else had left him, abandoned him why not Spock. Jim growled eyes searching, the people had moved back but there was no opening and no exit Jim could see.

“McCoy what is the meaning of this?” demanded another voice, “He needs to be sedated.”

A white haired man stepped into Jim’s line of vision grey eyes narrowing at the other loud man, “You realise that will just make it worse,” McCoy told him, “The kid’s scared out of his wits, if you sedate him again he’ll react the same way and we’ll never get him to trust us.”

“You will address me with respect Lieutenant and follow my orders,” In toned the man looking down his noise at McCoy. 

“With all due respect Dr Boyce,” McCoy growled jabbing a finger at Jim pressing in to his corner with his teeth bared, “He’s reacting like a wounded animal, you try and sedate him now you’ll get your hand removed.”

“Lieutenant,” Growled Boyce annoyed at McCoy’s insubordination.

Jim growled in warning the deep tones in their voices unnerving him, if they turned their anger on him then he had nowhere to run. 

“I suggest we stop,” McCoy spoke eyes darting to Jim realising the arguing was not helping, “We’re just making it worse.”

“Where’s Mr Spock, he made friends with this man,” Boyce pointing at the growling Jim, deciding to ignore McCoy.

“On his way sir,” replied a young woman, her voice soft. Jim’s eyes flickered over her form, her hair of spun gold and eyes a deep blue lit by a wary smile. An image flashed into Jim’s mind. He whimpered squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed himself further into the wall, his mother wasn’t here, his mother would never be here, he shook his head pushing the image away. 

“Hey Kid, kid look at me,” spoke the grumpy man in an urgent tone stepping closer when he heard Jim’s distress. 

Blue eyes snapped open with a snarl, Jim wouldn’t let him get close. 

The rooms attention was drawn away from him when the door, a door Jim had not noticed before slid open with a squeak. Spock had finally arrived. The Vulcan sparked something in Jim’s chest but he pressed it down, if he could get to the door he could get out get back to his jungle and away from all these people.

“Mr Spock, you’re here to deal with this,” said Boyce annoyance in his tone as he pointed to the man pressed into his medbay wall, blood dripping from his stomach, “No one can get near him.”

“I will do my best,” Spock inclined his head focused solely on Jim, brown eyes etched with worry. 

“Jim?” Spock spoke standing before him but all Jim could do was growl his instinct for survival taking over. Spock was the one who had brought him to this place with all these people crowding in on him. 

Spock blinked stepping away his brown eyes searching for something. Jim narrowed his eyes watching as the Vulcan moved further away. He found an opening, edging towards it eyes darting to the now closed door. 

“Good god man what do you think your doing?!” exclaimed McCoy staring as the Vulcan pulled up the sleave of his tunic, using his acquired scalpel to cut a line down his forearm. He handed the scalpel to the gapping doctor allowing his arm to bleed before he placed his hand over the wound. 

Jim bit back a whimper when pain flared in his stomach each time he moved. He was loosing too much blood, he needed to get out, and then Spock appeared in front of him holding out his hand. 

Jim blinked suddenly uninterested in the door, focusing instead on the green of the blood glistening on the hand held out to him. It reminded him of his confusion at seeing such a being, of his time with the Vulcan who bleed as green as the leaves in his jungle, of Spock’s words and of his promise. 

In a trance Jim reached out placing his hand in Spock’s. The green and red liquid swirled together dripping passed their clasped fingers to splash against the white of the floor. 

“I apologise Jim,” Spock said drawing Jim towards him and away from the wall, “I should not have left your side.”

Jim found his smile as the fight left him, a happiness rising in its place. Spock was here with him. He hadn’t broken his promise. 

The others in the room looked on in wonder as the stoic Vulcan commander seemed to light up as the crazy Jungle man allowed himself to be pulled into his arms. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you could leave a comment and tell me your thoughts :D I promise I will do some Jim and McCoy scenes just so you know. ;)


	6. 4 days later on the Enterprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys next chapter, Jim and Spock on the long journey back to earth. The things they will get up to…. ;) oh and PS: Back to Spock’s POV.

Chapter 5

4 days later on the Enterprise…

Spock strode through the softly lit corridors of the Enterprise. The ship was 7 days from Tarsus IV, Jim had been unconscious in the medical bay for 3 of those days. And now Jim was missing 12.3 hours after Spock had shown him to his new quarters that morning. 

Before they had left the planet Spock, having saved the coordinates on his tricorder, beamed down to collect Jim’s things from his cave taking care not to leave anything behind. These things had been placed in Jim’s assigned quarters so he could ‘feel at home’ as the Captain put it. When Jim had seen what Spock had done he had expressed his distress at knowing someone else had touched his things, however when Spock handed him the holo-projector of his aunt and uncle he seemed relieved it had not been left behind. He had asked then about whether Spock had retrieved his knife as well. It had been pulled from the beast and brought to the ship, but Captain Pike had opted to keep it in a secure location while they were in transit. Jim had not been pleased.

4.5 hours ago Spock had finished his shift and made his way to Jim’s assigned quarters. He had offered to escort Jim to the mess for their evening meal. Jim had not answered his door, nor been in his room when Spock entered after 2.3 minutes of waiting. The room itself consisted of a single bunk, small desk, wardrobe and washroom in a space no more then 3 meters by 4 meters. Slightly smaller Spock noted then Jim’s cave. The chest in which Jim collected his most precious belongings took up the 74.5% of the available floor space. Further observations noted much of Jim’s blankets and more precious belongings along with his twine bag were missing. Spock concluded Jim had no intention of returning to his quarters and so set out to locate him after the computer was unable to determine his location. 

The Captain had informed Starfleet of Jim’s discovery and Spock’s involvement. It became Spock’s duty as Jim’s assigned guardian to ensure he became acclimatised to the Enterprise and educate him on the lessons he had missed while stranded on planet. He was also supposed to direct Jim on the correct social norms, something that Spock was not entirely sure of himself having missed many social queues in his time on the Enterprise and in the academy. With Jim missing Spock could not fulfil his duty nor keep his promise. 

The first destination he had checked when he had found Jim missing had been to the medical bay. Jim over the four days he was confined to bed had made a tentative friendship with the Lieutenant McCoy. Spock found it most curious that Jim had been able to relate more easily with a man that bordered on insubordination and acted extremely disgruntled and rude each time Spock had been in his presence. His actions of treating patients without discrimination however were most contradictory to his brash words that bordered on xenophobia in many instances. He was a man Spock had reserved judgement on until he could observe more. 

The Doctor, when Spock had made his inquiries, had not seen ‘hide nor hair’ of Jim since that morning. The translation Spock discerned was that ‘no the doctor had not seen Jim recently’. He then moved his search to the places Spock categorised as where Jim may find himself if he was wondering through the ship. 

As Jim had not had a tour of the ship or a chance to study the ship’s layouts he would not know what he was looking to find and so with knowledge of Jim’s distaste for humans Spock had based his search in a 200 metre radius of Jim’s assigned quarters. His calculation however was not as accurate as he had thought having thoroughly checked every place on the ship that Spock had assumed Jim could be. Now as Gama shift was due to begin Spock moved to law by elimination and had taken to checking each and every room he passed as he moved even further from Jim’s quarters. This method had proved to be increasingly time consuming and Spock calculated would take 7.63 times the amount of time he had available to him before his scheduled Alpha shift at 0700. 

Spock made the decision after finding the 35th room he checked vacant to return to his own quarters and access the security feed in an attempt to determine Jim’s movements after he left his room. It would have been more logical for him to check the recordings first, however his calculated assumptions had lead him to believe that Jim would not go far. In this he had been wrong and had now wasted much of his time due to his error. 

5.73 meters from his quarters a wall-mounted comm-unit chirped.

“Spock here,” he answered swiftly pressing his thumb to the receiver switch.

“Aye Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Scott here, I’m glad ya still about,” came a Scottish brogue through the speaker, “ I just started me shift down her’ in engineering, section D, and I’v found something tha might interest ya.”

“I see, what have you found Lieutenant?” Spock questioned eyebrows twitching in curiosity.

“ I think it best ya come and see for ya self, it’s quiet peculiar,” The Lieutenant said sounding more confused then alarmed.

“I shall be there presently,” Spock confirmed signing off, it seemed his search for Jim would have to wait for the moment. 

TARZAN

“Thanks for gettin’ down her’ so quickly Mr. Spock, I wasn’t sure what ta do, but I heard you might have some experience with this sort ta thing,” Mr. Scott greeted waving Spock over as he made his way through the towering pipes of every size weaved together in a complex maze of rounded steel. 

Spock nodded. The air in this part of engineering was warm and humid, which when coupled with the shadowy expanse of the pipes allowed Spock to strangely recall the shadowy recesses of the Tarsus Jungle.

“Up ther’ is what caught me eye,” the Engineer pointed up into the tangle of piping 20 meters above the ground.

The Vulcan looked up to where the Scotsman pointed to, “What is it exactly am I looking for Lieutenant?” he queried not seeing anything out of the ordinary within the thermo-conduction delivery systems. 

“Tha’ there, just up behind tha third carbon regulator,” the man replied squinting up at where he was pointing, “I dun even know how he got up ther’”.

“Jim,” the name whispered past Spock’s lips as he caught just the slightest flash of colour as something shifted within the tangle of the pipes. 

“Aye, I assumed it was the man you brought aboard, so tha’s why I thought to contact ya first,” the Engineer explained lowering him hand now that Spock knew where to look, “I just dun know how we’re gonna get him’ down, it ain’t safe up ther’.”

“It was a wise decision,” Spock inclined his head, “And I may be able to convince him to come down of his own free will now that I am here.”

“Of course, o’course,” Mr. Scott nodded backing up, eyes still fixed on a point way up in the piping where another flash of colour, this time yellow could be seen.

“Jim,” Spock called, raising his voice so it would be heard over the hum of the engines, “Jim I have been looking for you.”

The Vulcan waited a beat before calling once more. After that they did not have to wait long for a head of tangled hair and shinning blue eyes to pop out of the piping.

“Spock,” Jim grinned though it was lessened when he caught sight of the red clad engineer, “You came.”

“I did,” Spock replied watching the blue eyes carefully, it did not seem like there was any pain there so it was unlikely Jim had injured himself climbing to such a height. 

“Would you like to come up, it’s really comfy and warm up here,” Jim’s eyes sparked.

“I would prefer if you where to come down here and bring your belongings with you,” The Vulcan offered keeping his voice neutral, “Your current position is not safe.”

“But it’s like the trees,” Jim cocked his head to the side confused eyes straying to the red clad engineer, “It safer up here.”

“The Enterprise is not like your jungle Jim there is much you have to learn,” Spock informed him straining his neck to keep looking up, “Your first lesson can be taught tonight.”

“What’s that,” Jim asked swinging himself from his perch deciding if Spock was there then it must be safe. Both Spock and Scotty watch on in wonder at the man’s agility and control as he slid down the pipes like a child would a simple slide. 

“Engineering is not the place for you to sleep,” Spock spoke only when Jim was safely on the ground. 

“But why?” Jim continued to ask his questions curious as a young child, his eyes focused and alert the only thing betraying his naivety. 

“Are ya mad lad, if I hadn’t seen ya up there I coulda switched on the bypass system and fried ya to a crisp,” Scotty exclaimed startling Jim enough for him to step back ready to leap up to his perch at any sign of aggression.

“Jim, what Mr. Scott says is true,” Spock soothed him moving to stand between him and the Scotsman, “It would be best if you collected what you have brought and return to your assigned quarters.”

“No,” Jim growled rubbing a hand over his arm, he was not being aggressive Spock noted just impertinent.

“Is there a reason you dislike your quarters?” Spock asked curious as to Jim’s childish reaction.

“They’re too small, too cold,” Jim continued to rub his bare arm. Spock had given Jim clothing to wear, it seemed however Jim had chosen not to wear them opting instead to go back to his simple loincloth. It was no wonder Jim was cold in his quarters set to the human norm of a 24 degree Celsius. Any man accustomed to the humid temperatures of a tropical jungle would find it cold, especially without proper attire. 

“If they are too cold why do you not wear the clothing I gave you?” Spock questioned him like he was asking a small child why they would not eat their greens. Simply illogical.

Jim hissed a frown marring his face, an expression coupled with the sound Spock understood as discomfort. 

“I see,” Spock replied making a logical decision, “If you are so disinclined to return to your own quarters then you may return with me to mine. As a Vulcan I have my environmental settlings at a higher temperature then most. They are also of a larger area then the quarters you were assigned to.”

Jim eyes flashed to his a small smile tugging at his lips, “That would be good,” he nodded.

“Very well then,” Spock inclined his head indicating above them, “Collect your belongings and we will be on our way as I am sure Lieutenant Scott will appreciate.” 

“Ok,” Jim nodded, amazing them one more as he swam up the pipes without pause similar in nature to a small monkey climbing through the branches of a tree.

“He was no trouble,” Mr. Scott spoke up unsure what to say, “It’s just not safe up ther’ and I dint want the lad hurt.”

“Your concern is noted,” Spock turned to towards the engineer, “And I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will ensure Jim does not repeat such an incident again.”

“I wouldn’t object ta seeing him again sir, he seems like a nice lad, if not a bit shy,” Scotty tried to reassure the Vulcan who clearly cared deeply for the young man in the frankly indecent loincloth. 

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement of the Scotsman’s kind words. It seemed Jim had gained himself another friend even if he was unaware of it at this moment. 

TARZAN

Jim was quick to choose the far corner of Spock’s living space and make it his own. Blankets were arranged into a rounded nest and his more precious belongings were secreted away amongst their folds before Spock had returned from his nightly preparations. They had diverted briefly to the empty mess hall to acquire a light sustenance before returning to Spock’s quarters. Jim could still not recall how to use his eating utensils correctly, and instead opted to eat with his fingers. 

“You are comfortable Jim?” Spock asked after ensuring he knew where Spock would be sleeping and where the bathroom facilities were. The need for Jim, who had not used such things for seven years to make use of the facilities, was made explicitly clear after an unfortunate incident in the Medical bay 3.57 days ago. 

A contented hum left Jim’s lips, his head bobbing up and down in acknowledgement to the Vulcans’s question. After his extensive research of Jim’s mannerisms he knew this to be happy and contented, or simply yes in a highly positive sense. 

“Very well, I will be retiring for the night. I will ensure to collect the rest of your belongings in the morning,” Spock replied before stepping behind the privacy screen that separated his sleeping area from his living area. 

After his nightly meditation Spock lay awake listening to the even breathing of his new roommate. He was not accustomed to having another sharing his space in sleep or otherwise. In his fathers home he was privileged with his own room and at the academy he was also allocated a single room. In his learning he would generally work alone, a habit he had acquired due to his peers not wishing to ‘lower their intellect’ by working with a half human. The first year in the academy he acquired many acquaintances from communications and cultural studies that would question him on Vulcan grammar and customs. He had assumed these acquaintances would continue, however once they had completed their Vulcan syllabus he saw them only in passing. In his second year he answered questions on his people and his language asked of him, but he did not attempt to make any social connections, continuing to work alone as he had done as a child. 

It was strange to hear another shift within their blankets or hear another’s breath as it slowed and it took a moment for Spock to acclimatise himself to Jim in his living room and surprisingly found the light sounds to be quiet pleasant. After this realisation it did not take him long to drift into sleep. 

20.54 minutes after Spock had drifted into sleep he awoke unsure as to why. Eyes already adjusted to the gloom sort out the deeper shadow just inside his sleeping area, “Jim?” he questioned sitting up as he recognised the shape of his new roommate, ordering the lights to 20%, “Are you well?”

“Can’t sleep,” Jim said quietly a tiredness to his words that caused them to blur together, “quiet..” 

“You were able to sleep in the medical bay?” Spock asked confused sliding his legs over the side of the bed so he could gain his feet.

Jim shook his head pressing a fist to his neck. The hypo sprays McCoy had been giving Jim must have made him drowsy or where a sleep aid, “I see,” he replied deciding what the best course of action would be. The jungle provided a constant background noise one, which varied through the day and night. It was something Spock had gown acquainted with being a part of the party on Planet, however he was more familiar with the muted hum of the Enterprise. Jim would not have spent much time in his youth on a starship, or any other ship and for most people it took time, sometimes up to 7 days to become accustomed to the difference not only in the artificial gravity, but also in the sounds the ship made, sounds that became more prominent during the night cycle. For a man who had spent the last 7 years within a jungle environment the sounds a ship made would be akin to silence and would find such a thing to be most disquieting.

“Perhaps this would help,” Spock finally said leaning over his computer console, Jim following behind him. He accessed the recordings taken by the ornithologists of the Tarsus jungle over a period of 1 week to determine the different bird calls through night and day.

Jim was smiling a tired smile when Spock turned around the soft lighting creating shadows across his facing making his eyes gleam a bright blue. With eyes drooping he pressed a hand to Spock’s arm saying thank you with a low grumbling in his throat, almost on par with a cars purr, but not quiet. 

“You are welcome Jim,” The Vulcan replied with a slight incline of his head and a twitch of his lips. 

TARZAN

Spock rose at the appointed hour and prepared for his shift on the bridge. The hours in which it took to find Jim meant they had not had the required amount of sleep for a normal sleep cycle. As a Vulcan with meditation he could go without sleep for days as so it made little difference, a human was not the same. He was reluctant to wake Jim so they could break fast knowing the man was still healing and needed his rest. He however did not want to leave Jim alone in his room without informing him of where he was going not wanting the man to think he had been abandoned again. 

Jim was curled up under his blankets not even his head was visible, “Jim,” Spock attempted to gain Jim’s attention. It did not work. “Jim” he repeated still not getting a response. 

Kneeling Spock found Jim’s shoulder. Jim burst from the blankets sending Spock to the floor a hand at the Vulcan’s throat. If Jim had had his knife it is likely Spock would not be alive. 

“Spock?!” Jim exclaimed rolling off Spock’s chest in surprise. It seemed the man was not used to being woken by another. 

“I apologise,” Spock coughed sitting up a hand to his chest, “I should not have touched you while you slept.”

Jim touched his arm pawing at it, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” he apologised his voice set at a sympathetic whine. 

“It is ok Jim,” Spock soothed him taking his hand as he pulled them both to their feet, “There was no harm done.”

“Spock I didn’t..” Jim’s eyes shone brightly staring up at him gripping his hand tightly. 

“I know Jim,” Spock’s eyes darted down to their clasped hand feeling a flash of uncertainty and fear not his own. He reflectively let go of the man pulling his hand back not wanting to pry further, “You must dress so we may proceed to the mess hall to break fast.” 

Jim pulled his hand back a look crossing his face Spock did not recognise, “I’m dressed,” he said stepping back tilting his head in defiance. The Vulcan decided it best not to argue. 

“Very well,” he nodded leading them out the door and into the corridor, turning off the jungle recordings as they went. 

In the corridors they drew many wondering eyes. All crewmembers had heard about Jim in the captain’s announcements, but with Jim in the medical bay, few had had the chance to see him. Now they looked on curiously as the watched their Vulcan commander lead the bronzed jungle man clade only in a loincloth through the Enterprise. 

Reaching the mess, Spock gave Jim a meal card and instructed him on how get his food before they took a seat at a vacant table in the corner. Jim made sure to sit with his back to the wall so he could see the entire room that was snatching glances at them at every 3.56 seconds. 

Eating his breakfast of polmeek soup Spock noticed Jim picking at his food a grimace marring his face. The doctor had warned him that Jim had not been eating as much as was healthy and he had noticed the night before that Jim left much on his plate. 

“While I know it is not what you are used to, you must eat, it is all that is available,” he told him. Replicated food left much to be desired, but he could not offer Jim anything else. 

Jim looked up and then looked down at his bowl of porridge a dark look shadowing his face, “Mmm” Jim murmured using his hand to take a proper helping, shallowing it quickly before taking another. 

Spock glanced at the untouched spoon on Jim’s tray and chose not to comment. Jim eating his food was enough for now. 

TARZAN

“This is the only time I’m doing this,” McCoy grumbled placing down his instruments rather forcefully as he finished cleaning up after treating an young ensign that had caught his hand in a door, “I’m a doctor not a baby sitter.”

He turned around taking in both Jim and Spock standing by the door of the medical bay. The CMO had ordered the lieutenant to look after Jim for the day while Spock was on the bridge and so after breakfast the Vulcan had brought Jim to the medical bay to find the doctor with an anger management issue. 

“And you,” he growled pointing at Jim before striding over to a supply closet tossing cloth at the jungle man, “You will at least wear pants.”

Jim caught the blue fabric with one hand lifting it up to have a look at the simple drawstring pants. He growled annoyed at the doctor’s orders. 

“Don’t you growl at me,” the doctor grumbled back holding up a hypospray, “Put those on or I’ll stick one of these in you and then make you put them on.”

Spock was surprised to see Jim cringe away just slightly his free hand untied the twine that kept his loincloth on his hips with a sign following the doctors orders. Spock looked away as was polite as Jim slid into the new clothing.

“Good god man,” McCoy exclaimed getting an eye full, “Warn a man would you?!”

Jim looked up confused and noticed the medical staff staring at him, some with a bright red flush across their cheeks. Spock could understand the fascination with such a prime example of human form as Jim was after his many years in the jungle honing his muscles, however the reaction of many of the trained medical staff was confusing especially since the only part of Jim that had been covered previously was his groin area. 

“I..” Jim flushed realising what he had done. Living in the jungle alone he would not have had to think about what other people would see, but now that he was confronted with such a thing his memories of being a young adolescent must have reminded him of the insecurities many humans had of stripping in front of others. 

One of the nurses smiled and winked, “It’s ok sweat heart. Not like we haven’t seen it all before.”

Jim blinked eyes darting to Spock still not entirely sure of what his reaction should be.

“Don’t you encourage him,” McCoy growled at the brunet grabbing the ragged piece of cloth from the floor and shoved it in the nearest recycler, “ I heard about your adventure to engineering so get up here and lets have a look. I don’t need you ripping your stomach open again,” the doctor ordered pointing to the nearest bio-bed. 

Jim grumbled not moving, the doctor glared. Jim turned to Spock. The Vulcan raised his eyebrow and Jim slumped dragging his feet towards the bed. McCoy spluttered when Jim unnecessarily jump up on the bed in an act of defiance. 

“Sit still,” McCoy growled deciding to ignore Jim cheeky grin and focus his attention on the three thin white lines running across Jim’s stomach. The dermal regenerator had sealed the wounds and the lines would fade within 3.56 days leaving behind no evidence of the life threatening injury. So no more scars would be added to the extensive scar tissue Jim had already scatter across his body nor match the deep puckered scars wrapping over the back of Jim’s left calf, one that resembled the claw pattern of the same species of cat that had attacked them in the clearing. 

“No more jumping or running about for the next week,” McCoy finally said stepping away from his patient, “or you’ll be back here for another few days.”

Jim nodded solemnly stepping down from the bio-bed pants sliding low on his hips. Spock resisted the urge to step in and tie the drawstrings. 

“Ok Mr. Spock now what is the kid doing for the rest of the day so I don’t have to entertain him,” McCoy asked hands on hips. 

“You will administer the basic secondary education tests to assess what Jim needs to be taught to re-enter society with an education equal to his age,” Spock replied, “The necessary pads should have been delivered to your office.”

“Right and that’s it?” McCoy confirmed scratching his head looking over to Jim who was looking curiously at Spock.

“Yes, there are 5 basic tests and each test is allocated 2 hours. Jim will have two days to accomplish all of them,” the Vulcan explained further. 

“So I’m just supervising him while he takes the tests,” McCoy nodded, “That I can do, come on kid lets get this over with,” he motioned for Jim to follow him.

“Lieutenant I will pick Jim up after my shift,” Spock dismissed before turning to Jim, “We will retrieve the rest of your belongings then.” 

Jim waved a quick goodbye and followed the doctor from the room. Spock watched them go. 

1.4 hours later Spock received a call at his bridge station. Jim had gone missing once again. 

After finding Jim hiding in a Jeffers tube outside the bridge, Spock attempted to get the man to sit down and do at least one test but he would not focus and attempted to slip out of the room every time Spock turned his back. He understood that going from a life in the jungle entirely focused on survival day by day to having to sit written tests would be difficult, but he knew Jim was intelligent enough to understand their importance. So instead he made a compromise, Jim would take one test a day and Spock would get him permission to explore the ship. Pike was happy to grant the permission only restricting Jim from entering Engineering or the science labs without an escort.

The Captain made every attempt to give Jim everything he needed and Spock could easily recognise the care the man felt for him. With all these considerations, however it confused Spock that the Captain hadn’t attempted to approach Jim. No that was not entirely true the captain had approached Jim while he was in the medical bay to briefly welcome him to the ship and apologise for the actions of the medical staff that had caused him distress. He had kept it formal and did not attempt conversation something that you would assume a person who cared for another would not do. Jim did not attempt to engage the Captain either, but he did not seem intimidated by his authority, as Spock had hypothesised. 

And so Jim finally took one of the tests under Spock’s supervision and then followed the Vulcan to the bridge, returning to his position in the Jeffers tube. The Vulcan did not see him for the rest of the day. 

Three days later Spock realised what it was Jim was doing. 

TARZAN

“You seem to have a shadow Mr. Spock,” Pike smiled spotting a tangled head of hair disappear behind a corner as they walked towards the mess hall for lunch. 

“I do not understand?” Spock replied a little confused, “Any object with mass that has light shined upon in will cast a shadow, so seeming to have a shadow is incorrect.”

Pike chucked, “No Mr. Spock it’s an expression,” he explained discreetly drawing Spock’s attention to the man behind them, “It means you have someone following you, acting like a shadow would by following your every step.”

“I see,” Spock categorised the expression for future reference, “Then in that case Captain, I must correct you as he is not ‘my shadow’ as you would put it.”

“Oh, then whose shadow is he?” The Captain smiled curious as to who the young man would be following.

“He is yours Captain and he has been for the last 4.2 days,” Spock informed him.

Pike stopped in surprise, “What do you mean Spock?”

“Jim has been tailing you for the last 4.2 days ever since you allowed him to explore the ship,” the Vulcan stopped along side him hands resting at his back. 

Pike frowned, despite the small spark of happiness blooming in his chest. Perhaps Jim wanted to approach him on his own, “Do you know the reason why?” he asked.

“I believe it is because you have something of his. By learning your daily movements and personal habits he can determine the best way to take it back, similar to how a predator would stalk their prey before killing it,” Spock answered his voice never going beyond that of a mild lecture. 

The spark of happiness died, “What do I have that’s his?” he questioned unsure what it could be that Jim wanted from him.

“You have his knife sir,” Spock said, “Which if my observations are correct could be considered Jim’s security because it is the main instrument that kept him alive while on Tarsus IV.”

“I understand that Mr. Spock,” Pike returned to his command stance suppressing his disappointment, “but I can’t give it back to him when he could use it to endanger my crew.”

“I understand sir,” Spock inclined his head, “That is one request I would not ask of you.”

“And you do know I don’t have it. It’s locked in the armoury,” The Captain continued resuming their walk towards the mess hall. 

“I had suspected as much,” Spock nodded falling into step beside him noticing their ‘shadow’ disappear. 

TARZAN

The next day Jim had on one of Spock’s blue science tunics in addition to his drawstring pants. It sat slightly stretched across his shoulders due to their wider build, but fell over his hip’s as Spock was 3.5 cm taller. It was curious he chose to wear Spock’s clothing now rather then the loose fitting shirts the Vulcan had provided for him he had refused previously. 

“Good morning Jim,” Spock greeted moving into his living room, “May I ask what made you change your mind regarding your attire?”

Jim shrugged switching off the jungle recordings and sliding from the desk where he had taken to sitting most mornings waiting for Spock. He did not pry further, but did notice the slight curve across the base of Jim’s back when he preceded him to the mess hall this time gaining curious gazes due to his full attire instead of his lack of. 

“So you decided to wear a shirt,” McCoy stated the obvious joining their table as he had done the last two mornings, “And the Vulcan’s no less.”

“Doctor,” Spock greeted with an incline of his head continuing his meal. 

Jim growled snapping his head up at the doctor’s light comment, “Now kid what have we said about you using your words,” the Doctor grumbled in response placing his tray down and taking a seat across from Jim. 

Jim huffed going back to eating, Spock leaning over to correct his grip on the spoon the Vulcan had convinced him to use. The Doctor chuckled ignoring the dark look the Jim threw his way, “So how are the tests going?” 

“They are progressing well,” Spock replied placing his spoon in his bowl, “We will begin lessons today.”

“What subjects?” McCoy asked taking a bite of his toast and eggs.

“We will start with current events,” Spock said, “I think it best Jim learn what is happening in the federation at this point in time.”

“That makes sense,” the Doctor nodded, “Any other subjects?”

“No that is all for today,” the Vulcan replied shortly. 

“Who will be taking your shift on the bridge?” The doctor changed the questions.

Spock was unsure as to why the doctor had suddenly taken an interest into his movements but answered none the less, “Lieutenant Prince I believe.”

“He’s usually in Lab two isn’t he?” The doctor replied.

“He is,” Spock confirmed. 

They both fell silence, McCoy not offering anything in response as he placed forks full of his eggs and toast in his mouth. Spock suddenly understood that the doctor had been attempting to engage in small talk, something that both he and Spock were not well versed in.

“What are your movements this day?” Spock questioned attempting to add to the conversation. McCoy looked up at him confusion crossing his face.

“What are you doing today?” Jim asked clarifying the question and startled them both. 

McCoy paused in his chewing, “I’ll be in the med-bay as usual.” 

“Maybe we’ll come visit,” Jim grinned putting his spoon down and reaching for his own piece of buttered toast. 

“You better not get in my way.” McCoy replied placing more egg and toast on his fork, and with that the mood of the table changed from stilted conversation to a more natural flow as Jim entered the conversation, both the Vulcan and the doctor assisting him when he could not find the correct words. 

TARZAN

“Jim,” Spock raised his voice to gain the man’s attention, which had wavered 4 times in the last 23.4 minutes. Jim looked up from where he had slumped in his chair the collar of Spock’s shirt sliding off his nose. Spock did not know why but for most of the day Jim had taken to pressing his chin to his chest so he could pull the blue fabric up and over his nose. 

“You are not paying attention,” Spock replied indicating the projection he had up depicting the federation government officials. 

“Why,” Jim grumbled sitting up, “Why do I need to know this?” 

“It is a necessary part of your education,” Spock informed him returning to his lecture. 

15.46 minutes later Jim stood up with a growl, “No not..” he snarled.

“Jim,” Spock turned from his lecture once again eyebrows rising at Jim’s out burst, “you will sit down.”

Spock was very aware of Jim’s intelligence and so he knew he was capable of learning. His tests had reflected that intelligence, but they had also shown how much necessary education Jim did not have or had forgotten over time. He also knew after watching him stalk Captain Pike he had the attention span to learn what he needed to if he put his mind to it. At this rate however Jim would not get past the first year of secondary curriculum in the 2.89 months that had left on their journey back to Earth. 

“No,” Jim growled shaking his head, “What’s the point, this won’t help me survive this is just ….” a frustrated hiss finished off the sentence. 

“You are not surviving in a jungle any more,” Spock replied without a twitch at Jim’s outburst, “You must have a secondary education if you are to survive and fully function in the society of the federation and I know you are aware of this Jim, you did spend your childhood on Earth after all.”

“I sat in school, I learned and it got me no where, ” Jim growled turning away, “She never cared..” he trailed off before continuing, “Then I was bad and I went to Tarsus, I..” he looked up, he eyes shining with an emotion of great sadness, “ I wasn’t good, but they still cared so I thought if I could show them they could be proud of me, then..” he looked down again staring at the table in front of him, but not seeing past the end of his nose, “then it happened and they died. I learnt nothing, they, the teachers taught me nothing that would help me survive that, I learnt it on my own. I won’t learn just because they tell me I have to,” He didn’t lift his head when he finished eyes staying fixed on nothing. 

Spock blink almost surprised. Those words were the most Jim had ever spoken at one time since he had met him in the jungle, “Jim,” Spock began deciding the best way to make him understand that while lessons my be difficult to sit through it was necessary regardless of what he had experienced in his past. He had accessed Jim’s primary school transcripts and knew he had excelled in his classes. This it seemed was to gain someone’s attention and when good grades failed to achieve such attention he attempted to act out. On Tarsus he must have continued to act out until he found he did not need to anymore then the famine occurred and acting out would not fix the problem. 

“Jim,” Spock spoke again deciding to change his tactics knowing just informing Jim lessons were necessary to function in a society he held no attachment to would not work, “If you do not complete your secondary education then I cannot keep my promise.”

Jim’s head snapped up eyes wide, “What?!” he exclaimed with a shrill.

“I am a Starfleet officer and as such I will be assigned to missions in various sectors of the federation,” Spock elaborated somewhat displeased with himself for using such an underhanded tactic to motivate Jim into paying attention to his lessons, “If you are not considered valuable to any such mission any attempt at requesting you accompany me will be denied and so I will not be able to keep my promise of staying by your side.”

Jim’s mouth moved up and down before he was able to form the words he was looking for, “But, but if I finish high school and get into Starfleet I can stay with you?” The question was innocent but the fear of being abandoned once again bled into the words and Jim’s expression. 

“Once you have finished your secondary education requirements you may choose your own path, I will not encourage you to enter Starfleet if the only purpose is to stay at my side,” The Vulcan informed him a serious tilt to his words. Spock would never allow another to make a choice of such magnitude based upon the need to please or follow another, “but,” he continued before Jim could answer, “If you finish your secondary education, for what ever you may do afterwards I will endeavour to keep my promise as long as you wish it.”

“I..” Jim’s eyes shone with a new determination as he sat up straight and pulled his pad towards him, “Ok Spock I’ll do my best.”

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement turning back to the projection. He did not know what would happen once the Enterprise reached Earth; however even though it was illogical Spock felt the need to stay by Jim’s side. And not just because of a promise made to sooth an abandoned child, but because Spock also wished it with emotions he was not willing to admit to. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: yay another chapter, hope you all enjoyed. :D
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who commented and sent kudos, I love hearing your comments and thoughts. I will tell you the last chapter (chapter 4) was actually supposed to be the last chapter, and this was supposed to be the epilogue, but because of some awesome reviews I decided to continue the story just a little bit further, so the epilogue will be much later.
> 
> I’m not sure if this chapter went so well because the paragraphs and scenes jump around a bit, but I think Jim and Spock’s interactions went ok. I was trying to make Jim somewhat childish but still have adult traits. Next chapter will be more focused on Jim and Spock’s developing relationship, as Jim becomes more use to living on the enterprise. Pike will also make more of an appearance. 
> 
> Please please please Comment and tell me what you think. :D


	7. 1 month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Slash Spock/Kirk  
> Sexual references  
> Masturbation 
> 
> AN: Hey guys next chapter, Jim and Spock still on the enterprise and their relationship is slowly making it to the next level…

TARZAN 

“I hear Jim is doing well with his studies,” Captain Pike smiled when he ushered Spock into his quarters motioning for him to sit by his desk. 

“It is curious you have brought up the subject,” Spock’s eyebrow rose as he took his seat, posture perfect. 

Over the last four weeks Jim had been excelling in his studies. After Spock gave him the curriculum needed to pass the Secondary Equivalency Examination Jim had sort to learn each and every subject quickly surpassing the lessons Spock had planned for the return journey to Earth. While he was not studying he was observing the crew of the Enterprise, choosing a particular crewmember to follow. Why he was doing this was revealed when he approached Lieutenant Scott and asked the engineer to teach him mathematics and the basics of quantum mechanics. He also enlisted Doctor McCoy to teach him human biology and a young Andorian crewwoman in Communications to teach him Social Psychology. It was a surprise to Spock when Jim informed him of having other teachers when he began his lessons and something that caused a feeling of inadequacy and hurt that the Vulcan quashed immediately. He moved his focus instead to watching Jim’s interactions with others revealing his tendency to assess the character of the crewmembers before approaching them reflecting the cautiousness and highly developed observational skills Jim used to survive in the jungle. Spock also used his observations to adapt his lessons to focus on Science and Literature as subjects not taught by his new tutors. 

“Oh,” Pike didn’t lose his smile as he sat across from the Vulcan, “and why is that?”

“That is the reason I have asked for this audience,” Spock informed him, “Jim has become interested in strategies and tactics particularly in ancient and 21st century warfare. And I am aware that you have studied the subject in your command training.”

“I have,” Pike nodded, “But I will admit to being a little rusty with the details.”

“Jim has asked me to request your services as his tutor for the subject if your schedule will allow,” The Vulcan had noticed Jim’s interest in the Captain for the past few days and asked him what it was he required. At Jim’s sincere answer he decided it best he approach the Captain first, as he was the highest-ranking officer on the ship and he didn’t want the Captain to think Jim was stalking him for a more aggressive reason as he had done before.

“Of course, I’m free after shift for a few hours tomorrow. He can come here if he’d like and I can find my old study notes. I’m sure I saved them on my drives,” Pike smiled.

“I will inform him,” Spock inclined his head preparing to stand.

“I’m a little surprised Jim has been approaching crew members,” Pike continued motioning for Spock to stay where he was, “ He’s doing ok isn’t he, I haven’t gotten any reports of him harassing any one or being harassed.” 

“He is well, adapting what he has learnt in the jungle with what he remembers from human society,” Spock replied feeling the need to explain Jim’s actions properly, “He has been observing crew members in groups and singling out the ones that will be of use to him in his lessons and I believe people with whom he can build a relationship with.”

“So he’s making friends then,” Pike smiled at Spock’s explanation relaxing slightly in his chair as if a worry had been lifted.

“I believe that would be the correct term,” Spock agreed intrigued by the captain’s reaction. 

“You think he’ll be alright Spock, you think he’ll be able to go back to living with us hominoids?” Pike asked, the question was asked with concern and curiosity. 

“That captain is still to be determine,” The Vulcan answered honestly, “ However you maybe able to answer your question as one of his tutors.”

“I hope that’s the case,” Pike pursed his lips looking into nothing.

Spock stood up, “If that is all Captain I must return to my quarters,” he said waiting for a dismissal.

“Of course, of course, Spock, I’m sure Jim is waiting for an answer,” Pike waved him off as he too stood, “I will speak to you again tomorrow if that’s ok after his lesson.”

“Of course Captain, I will speak with you then,” Spock inclined his head and took his leave, the door closing behind him with a squeak of compressed air.

The Vulcan’s eyebrows lowered when he entered his quarters slightly confused as to why Jim would have the lights at only 20%. 

“Jim?” Spock questioned eyes searching for the man as he stepped further into the room.

“Spock,” his name was moaned from the entrance to his sleeping area as Jim wearing only his sleep pants moved closer much of his natural grace gone in his attempt to mimic what many humans believed was stalking and that as Jim moved closer Spock recognised to be a gait similar to one he had seen in a pornographic film a classmate had found amusement in showing him in his first year at the academy. 

Jim drew closer licking his lips to an obscene extent. Spock was frozen where he stood unable to process how he should react. He was aware of a physical attraction he held towards Jim, he was after all a magnificent specimen, but he had removed any such thought of a physical relationship with the man who had the emotional comprehension of a child. 

Jim slid up his chest, lips moving to his neck biting at his ear lob and moving to his lips as hands roamed to any part of Spock’s body they could reach. Something stirred within him a feeling of euphoria that Jim returned his attraction, had chosen him over the others he had become acquainted with. His eyes dropped leaning in slightly as he felt Jim’s lips on his noticing his enthusiasm and inexperience. This reminded him why, this between them at this moment was not right. 

“Jim,” Spock snapped grasping Jim’s naked biceps and pushing him firmly away keeping his shields fixed in place, “This is not appropriate behaviour.”

Confusion and hurt shined from the wide blue eyes staring up at him as wet red lips moved just slightly in an attempt to form words. 

“What have you viewed to think this was the most appropriate way to approach as you have?” Spock questioned a spark of fear that Jim would run stopping him from removing his hands. 

“I..” Jim tried looking away a dusting of red blossoming over his face as he licked his lips in an attempt to wet them as if his mouth was dry, “I found vids,” he confessed. 

“I see,” Spock let go staying between the door and Jim, “I will have to fill in the gaps of your sexual education.” 

Jim’s eyes snapped up towards him once more surprised, anticipation and apprehension filling his expression, “Ok,” he swallowed a smile tugging at his lips.

Spock moved away towards his desk picking up the closest pad and searching through the data base, “I apologise I have left such a thing so long, however if you had spoken to me about the subject I would have provided you with the correct material to pursue for your lessons.”

Jim seemed to deflate as Spock placed the pad in his hands, “This will provide you with everything you are required to learn about puberty, safe sexual practices and basic interspecies relation information. If you have any further questions I believe Doctor McCoy will be your greatest source of information,” the Vulcan finished with a nod. It was best if he distanced himself from the subject so Jim could study it objectively. 

“Um..Thank you,” Jim managed disappointment and hurt covered by confusion, unsure if Spock had actually understood Jim’s intensions towards him. 

“The Captain has agreed to tutor you tomorrow evening at 1900 hours. He will meet you at his quarters,” Spock in formed Jim collecting up the remaining pads on his desk and arranging them neatly. 

Jim nodded still bewildered by Spock’s reaction to his advances. 

“As it is 2200 I will retire for the night, you may remain wake to pursue your studies if you wish,” Spock continued collecting one of his blue tunics that Jim had left hung over the couch before moving towards his sleeping area.

A hum was his quiet reply as Jim looked down at the pad in his hands. 

TARZAN

“Lieutenant commander can I have a word?” McCoy growled catching Spock just as he was about to enter the turbo lift the day after Jim had his first lesson with Captain Pike. 

“Yes doctor you may have a word,” Spock stopped stepping to the side so they would not be in the way of others somewhat confused at the Doctors attitude.

“Oh good,” McCoy replied up beat for a moment before his voice dropped to a growl, “What the hell were you thinking sending the kid to me! I had him in sickbay asking about the ‘material’ and gave him and if Vulcans had a sex drive,” The Doctor poked him in the chest hard, “You have any idea what this kid has been through, he’s never had the chance to have any sort of relationship as a teenager and now he has no idea how to deal with this attraction he has to you. And instead of speaking to him yourself you palm him off to me. I swear Spock..” the doctor trailed off.

“It was a logical decision to direct his question to you as the medical professional and therefore more qualified,” Spock looked down at the finger pressing angrily into his chest, taking the opportunity to speak.

“Don’t you logical decision me, you just didn’t want to have to deal with him and his crazy ass attraction to you,” McCoy growled poking him again, “You realised he’s completely obsessed with you right, constantly worried you’ll find he’s not good enough and disappear.”

Spock took a breath deciding to ignore the persistent finger for now, “I am aware Doctor of Jim’s attachment to my person, which is why I thought it best he had another to ask questions of a sexual nature. I did not want to influence him on such matters.” 

McCoy pulled back looking bewildered, “You like him don’t you Spock and you’re trying to be a gentleman about it.”

“I do not know what you mean doctor,” Spock replied looking away. His feelings for Jim did not need to be brought into the matter. 

“Yes you do Spock. Just admit it and this will be a lot easier.” The Doctors tone had become softer, “I mean have you ever been interested in someone, attracted to them I mean.”

“I have researched such things,” Spock admitted, “And there has been one woman, but I did not return her advances.”

“So your just as much in the dark about these things as Jim is,” a smirk formed on the Doctors face. 

“If you are referring to my own inexperience in such matters then yes I would believe so,” Spock inclined his head. 

“God dammit Spock what the hell am I supposed to do with you two,” McCoy shook his head looking bemused at the thought, “Look I’ll help you but you do anything and I mean anything to hurt Jim I will come after you.”

“I understand Doctor,” Spock inclined his head grateful at the mans almost compassion, “However it was not my intension to harm Jim in any way nor begin a physical relationship until he can fully comprehend the implications of such.”

“Oh I think he understands more then you think Spock,” McCoy smirked slapping him on the back. Spock pursed his lips not fully comprehending what it was that the Doctor was implying as he watched him walk away. 

TARZAN

Unsure what is was he was supposed to do and not wanting to confront Jim about his feelings Spock avoided spending time with Jim as much as he was able. They ate breakfast together as usual and then Jim would go to his lessons either with Mr Scott, Ensign Talla or Doctor McCoy while Spock went about his duties in the science lab. After lunch Spock would tutor Jim on science and literature until dinner after which Spock would retreat to the science labs and continue his experiments on the flora gathered or Tarsus IV returning to their quarters only when Jim was asleep. 

His intension was not to make Jim think he had abandoned him but to put space between them to perhaps quell Jim’s dependence on him and if possible allow Spock to gain an understanding of his own feelings towards the man before he was overwhelmed and betrayed his peoples teachings. 

His attempts went well for a week, the third and forth days he saw Jim only for breakfast before he disappeared, presumably to observe more crew members before recruiting them for his lessons. He never told Spock when he went off on his own which surprisingly did not bother the Vulcan as he understood that Jim had not had to inform anyone of his activities since he was thirteen years old. He would however have to discourage the habit for when they returned to Earth and Jim was not within the relative safety of the Enterprise. 

It was on the seventh day that Spock was forced to re-evaluate his attempts at distancing himself from Jim when he found the man in question curled in his bed with his face pressed into his pillow. It was in that moment that he realised something. 

For the last 37.5 days Jim had insisted on wearing Spock’s shirts stretching the collars over his nose when where he became bored. On the days Spock had only a limited supply of clean tunics he had convinced Jim to where the clothing that had been provided for him. On these days he did not bury his nose in his shirt. As a Vulcan with a sense of smell 40% less efficient then a human’s the thought had not occurred to him until this point. Jim was scenting him, smelling his shirts and now his pillow. And by the way Jim was clutching his pillow Spock could theorise that Jim had been missing him. 

Carful not to wake the sleeping man Spock changed into his bedclothes and retrieved the spare pillow from the wardrobe. He would allow this just for one night he thought slipping under the covers ensuring to keep a 30-centimetre gap between them before drifting into sleep. 

His dreams were filled with dappled light illuminating the bright green of the foliage, of deep red bark and the dark hollows in hid, of damp prickling against his skin and the smell of dirt and plants and animals and rain all mixed into an aroma beyond anything he’d ever experienced and a deep longing for such a place buried just under the surface. 

Spock woke slowly his mind attempting to comprehend the dreams slipping away as his eyes flickered open. A warm body was pressed into his side a hand curled around his. 

“Jim,” Spock murmured turning his head to view the sleeping face of his bedmate. A small side graced the man’s mouth, his blond lashes sweeping against his cheek making him look completely at peace. 

The Vulcan took back his hand and shifted to sit up not wanting to get caught in the sight and felt something hard pressing into his leg realising that Jim wasn’t wearing his sleep pants. 

The blonde moaned, eyes flickering open, “Spock?” he blinked sleepily slowly sitting up beside the Vulcan flexing his now empty hand. Jim looked down to the tent in the bed sheets that Spock seemed to be focused on. 

“Yours doesn’t do that?” Jim asked curious looking up at Spock eyes shining with innocence. 

“No it does not,” Spock replied looking to the bathroom door to cover the green tint that he could feel bleeding across his face. His studies had told him that this was a common occurrence with adolescence and young adult human males but he had not considered such a thing when he decided to allow this sleeping arrangement the night before. 

“Oh,” Jim shrugged throwing the covers off and sliding to the side of the bed, “It’s Ok I know how to make it go down.”

Unable to stop himself Spock turned to look at Jim’s muscular back as the man’s hands disappeared into his lap. He could not look away as he watched the shoulder muscles move up and down or when Jim’s entire body tensed and a moan escape his lips. Those sounds were not something that should be heard in polite society. 

Spock had to shallow to wet his dry mouth unable to neither move nor speak as Jim drew his hand to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick away the sticky substance coating his hand. In his minds eye the Vulcan could see Jim licking and sucking, feeling his lips upon his own hand sensitive to every thought and feeling the man held. Spock’s hand twitched involuntarily towards Jim breaking him from his thoughts. He stood quickly and moved into the bathroom, ensuring the lock was engaged as the door slid shut. 

He would have to ask McCoy to speak to Jim about what was appropriate behaviour when it came to self-pleasure Spock thought using all his training to find control of himself once more. 

TARZAN

The Doctor burst out laughing when Spock informed him about that morning’s incident. He had asked the Lieutenant if he could have a private word before shift. Jim had disappeared straight after breakfast for a lesson with Mr Scott in engineering so they moved to the Doctor’s small office.

“I do not see how such a thing is amusing,” Spock replied his eyebrow rising at the Doctor leaning over his desk cluttered with various pads and medical devices in hysterics.

“How can I not think that’s funny,” The Doctor managed after catching a breath, “You just sat there and he, he..” McCoy was unable to hold back his laughter.

“You will talk to him will you not?,” Spock asked to confirm the man’s help in the matter. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll speak to him,” McCoy managed waving him off before another round of chuckles caught him, “Spock you really know how to start a man’s day on a high note,” he chuckled.

Spock inclined his head still confused at the doctor’s reaction, he chose however not to dwell on it and left the man to his business. 

He had a meeting with Starfleet over long-range communications as the Enterprise was passing within signal distance of the Beta quadrant’s main communications station. The Captain would be present and he was informed they would be discussing Jim’s education and what will be done with him once they reached Earth. 

Pike was waiting for him in conference room 3 the monitor on standby.

“Good morning Spock,” Pike smiled offering him the seat next to his, “You’re just on time.”

“Captain,” Spock returned the greeting with an incline of his head before taking his seat waiting only 15 seconds before the monitor changed and Admiral Cartwright appeared on the screen. He was a stern looking man of African decent.

“Captain Pike, Lieutenant Commander Spock,” The man greeted.

“Admiral Cartwright,” replied both Spock and the Captain with a quick salute. 

“How is the trip back so far?” he began with pleasantries, “We haven’t received any reports of trouble so I presume it has been uneventful.”

“That is had Admiral, no sign of any trouble so far, but we did help out a freighter who was low on Dilithium,” Pike replied keeping his façade professional. 

They had received a distress signal 2.3 weeks after they had left Tarsus IV from a stranded B-class freighter shipping goods to Space Station 56 in the Gamma Quadrant. Jim had retreated to their shared quarters when the red lights and alarm had come on not used to the noise. Once the nature of the emergency had been determined Jim had been interested in learning everything there was to know about how the Constitution class ship and the freighter were different. Mr Scott had been happy to oblige him after he and two other engineers had fixed the freighters fuel adjustment outlet and replaced the damaged fuel cell. 

“We received the report,” the Admiral nodded once, “It didn’t affect your reserves?”

“No, the Enterprise is still operating at full power, “ Pike explained, “They only needed the one crystal and a fuel outlet adjustment the details are in the report.”

“Now on to the reason I actually wanted to talk to you about,” The Admiral’s lips twitched into a small smile before he grew serious once more, “ James Kirk, how is he handling the Enterprise?”

“Jim’s doing well,” Pike was using his professional smile, “He’s actually been making friends with a few of the crew members, an Engineer, an Ensign from Communications and the doctor that treated his injuries.”

“So he’s been around to most of the departments,” Cartwright’s forehead dipped.

“He hasn’t made any friends from security yet,” Pike joked.

“No I suppose not,” Cartwright replied before turning his attention to Spock, “How are his studies going Mr Spock?”

“His studies are progressing well Admiral,” Spock replied keeping his tone even, “I have been teaching him the core syllabus, the main sciences and literature.”

“And his other subjects?” The Admiral inquired.

“He had been receiving instruction from his new acquaintances,” Spock continued, “Lieutenant Scott is teaching mathematics and quantum mechanics, Ensign Talla is teaching him Social Phycology so he may integrate into society more easily, Doctor McCoy is teaching him the Heath sciences.”

Cartwright looked intrigued, “Did you arrange these lesson’s Mr Spock.” 

“No sir, Jim arranged the lessons himself,” Spock informed him.

“I’m teaching Jim history. We are focused mostly on ancient civilisations and the great wars of the 21st Century,” Pike added in, “He’s a very attentive student and picks up the information very quickly I rarely have to tell him anything twice.”

“I see,” the Admiral looked down at something in front of him, “I suppose that would match up with his aptitude tests he did a month ago,” he looked back up at the screen, “Do you think he will be able to take the SECE by the time you reach Earth?”

“I cannot speculate at this juncture,” Spock replied. Jim had shown he was an excellent student and his ability to absorb knowledge however it was unlikely he would be ready to take the Secondary Education Competency Exam in 4.6 months when it took an average person 12 to 18 months to acquire the required knowledge to pass all sections, “He has shown great potential in the subjects he is studying at present, however he has yet to be tested on those subjects and he still has much to learn.”

“Very well, I will leave it to your judgement Mr Spock,” the Admiral conceded, “However we do expect regular reports. If he is as good as his Father and Mother he could be a great asset to Starfleet if he chooses to join up.”

“Understood Admiral,” Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement. 

“Now onto other matters,” The Admiral looked again to the pad in front of him, “We have finally managed to get in touch with the USS Deliverance. Winona Kirk has been informed of her son’s survival and will arrive on Earth shortly before you dock.” He paused for moment looking to both Pike and Spock, “She will be taking custody of Jim once his quarantine period with us is finished.”

Spock was unable to speak. Jim would not want to return to his biological mothers care not when he barely acknowledged her before as anything other then a vague figure he knew in his childhood. And if she returned with him to space or her original home Spock may never see Jim again. 

Pike looked to Spock for a beat before answering, “I suppose that is for the best,” he agreed, “Will she be staying on planet to continue his education.”

“That will be up to her,” Cartwright replied, “But I believe her husband has a property near Riverside in Iowa, records show James grew up in the area.”

“I see,” Pike’s lips formed a thin line having read Jim’s records.

“Admiral, while I do not want to seem rude,” Spock began knowing he had to say something on Jim’s behalf, “Even with these extenuating circumstances Jim is 20 years old and classified as an adult wouldn’t it be best to ask him where it is he would like to go first before making decisions on his behalf?”

“I don’t see any reason why James would not want to go with his mother?” the Admiral replied curious.

“During his time aboard this ship and the time I observed him on Tarsus IV he has only referred to his Aunt and Uncle who cared for him on the planet as his parents, he does not seem to want anything to do with other members of his family,” Spock elaborated.

The admiral paused for a moment before answering, “That as it maybe he is apart of something much bigger now. As a survivor of Tarsus IV he had become famous through rumours alone. When they find out he is George Kirk’s youngest son Starfleet will find it difficult to protect him from the media. If he makes the choice to venture out alone he will be hounded relentlessly and from your reports concerning your first meeting with him we fear he will not react well. At least with his mother he will have some form of protection and some one to prevent any violent out bursts.”

“I understand that Admiral,” Spock replied contemplating the Admiral’s words. Starfleet would no doubt have reasons more then just keeping Jim away from the media if they insisted on placing him with his mother, “However if someone within Starfleet agreed to assist him so he could live as an independent adult he would receive some form of protection against the media, or if he choose to remain with Starfleet after he has passed his exams he would also be under Starfleet protection as a cadet.”

“I’m sorry Mr Spock the decision has been made,” Cartwright finished dismissing Spock and turned to Pike instead, “Captain if you wish to inform Mr Kirk the arrangements made for him you may, but I will leave it up to your digression. Good day Gentlemen, I hope your journey continued to be pleasant.” He ended the transmission with a tight smile as Pike nodded in acknowledgement and bid the Admiral good day. 

“Mr Spock,” Pike turned to the Vulcan taking in his tense shoulders and the tight grip he had on the arm rests of the regulation chair, “If Jim doesn’t want to go with his mother they can’t force him.”

“If they have ordered it…” Spock began, but Pike cut him off.

“Even if the Admirals have ordered it Spock it does not mean they can enforce those orders on a civilian which is what Jim is,” Pike continued using logic, “so if I were you I’d go back to back to Jim and continue his lessons as usual so he can be fully prepared for when he has to leave this ship. Do you understand Mr Spock?”

Spock took a breath using calming techniques to press down his irrational anger, an anger he had not felt since he was a teenager, “I understand Captain,” he replied standing from his chair, “If you will excuse me I must return to my duties.”

“Of course Spock go right a head,” Pike waved him off as he too stood, “ I better return to the bridge, Number one will be lost without me,” he smiled at his little joke following Spock to the door. It slid open with a squeak “I will be expecting those reports on your Tarsus IV findings tomorrow at the end of shift.”

“They will be completed by then Captain,” Spock inclined his head before turning down the corridor in the opposite direction to the bridge. He needed to find Jim. 

TARZAN

The computer placed Jim two corridors from engineering. It was at this time that Jim would normally finish his lesson with Scotty and move on to his other morning activities that included observing his chosen crewmember while they were on duty. This week Jim had been ‘shadowing’ a yeoman that was proficient in Geographical surveying and geo-forming and in training to become an officer. She was also if reports were accurate popular among the young males in her department. 

As Spock exited the turbo lift and turn into the corridor that would place him in an intercepting course with Jim’s path he heard raised voices and a deep growl that could only be one person. He quickened his pace and turned the corner to see Jim pressed into the wall with three red shirts blocking him in. 

“Oi you understand me boy! You keep away from Mandy,” The middle one, a man that towered over Jim at 6.2 feet high with large muscles and short dark hair growled holding up a clenched fist, “Or you won’t be walking around this ship any longer,” he threatened. 

“Yeah so back off jungle boy she doesn’t want you around,” growled the one furthest from Spock who was 3 feet shorter then one who spoke first with hair the colour of dust that fell into his eyes each time he moved. 

“You got no chance with her,” added the third, a short and stocky Tellarite his slightly pointed ears covered by thick yellow hair. 

It seemed the men disapproved of Jim observing the Yeoman and if his colloquialisms were correct they were under the impression that Jim intended to attempt to engage the woman in a romantic relationship of sorts. 

Jim snarled eyes focused on the raised fist in front of him like a cornered animal barely hearing the words spoken. 

“Understand Jungle boy, go back to your pointy eared goblin?!” growled the first shaking his fist refusing to back down at Jim’s warning. It was a mistake. 

The security officer had no time to react as Jim leapt battering away his fist and closed a hand around his red collar using his feet on the man’s chest to bear him to the ground. His knife swept in a downward ark towards his throat. 

Spock moved forward quickly as Jim leapt. He had known Jim had retrieved his knife from the armoury but there had been no report of anything stolen from the armoury so he was not required to report it and he had done nothing. Now, however as the steel blade descended towards its target he would have to take responsibility for his in-action. 

Vulcan wrapped a hand around Jim’s wrist using his superior strength to pull the man from the officer before his blade could shed any blood. 

“Jim,” Spock scolded catching Jim’s other wrist as he swung around to dislodge the new attacker, “Desist this behaviour.” 

The knife clattered to the floor as the three security officers watched the wild jungle man struggle against the Vulcan’s hold twisting his entire body to fight against the superior strength holding him in place. Spock stepped forwards bringing Jim to his arms to his chest to prevent him using his feet to push out of his grip and brought his lips to the man’s ear. 

“Jim,” Spock spoke quietly, “Jim you are safe you will not be harmed, so please calm yourself.”

Jim growled twisting’s his wrists and pulling against Spock’s thumbs slipping from his grasp. It took seconds for him to retrieve his knife and place himself beside Spock so the corridor was open behind him. The fire blazing in his eyes had dimmed and his stance had changed to one of readiness rather then defence. Spock did not move to restrain him again knowing that Jim would not attack the men again unless they attempted to corner him again. 

“State your names and explain your actions,” Spock demanded his voice steady as he turned to face the three crewmen his hands resting at his back. 

“Lieutenant Acer, Myers and Ensign Gob sir, we are..” The large man scrambled to his feet introducing himself and his companions his shock at the sudden events stilling his explaination. Their plan to confront Jim about his observations on the young yeoman had not included the Jungle man pulling a knife, nor the Vulcan’s presence. They were bullies and bullies Spock knew would not expect their opponent to be stronger them their combined strength, that is why they moved in packs. 

“You will explain your actions or you will report to the Captain for harassing a guest on this ship and explain your actions to him,” Spock said again encouraging them to speak. 

“He attacked us sir,” said the Tellerite, Gob thrust a finger at Jim as he found his voice.

Spock’s eyes narrowed just slightly. They were perhaps not aware of how much of the incident he had witnessed, “So you did not provoke him or threaten him.”

“I, we,” Gob realised that Spock may have seen more then he thought.

“He’s been stalking Yeoman Rice,” continued the tallest, Acer attempting to divert the question, “We were telling him to stay away from her because she not interested.”

“You are informed of what his interests in her are and you have spoken to her about this?” Spock inquired eyebrow rising in challenge because he in fact had spoken to the Yeoman in question. When he had found out about Jim’s interest in her and her academic pursuits he had approached her to ensure she understood what Jim was doing so she would not be alarmed by his attention. He had done the same with Ensign Talla. Yeoman Rice had laughed and said she was perfectly alright with him following her around and flattered he thought she would be a good teacher. She was also happy to wait for Jim to approach her himself when he was ready. 

“He wants to..” the crewman started changing his words quickly in an attempt to be more polite to a superior officer, “He wants to have her sir, um you know as a mate.”

Spock blinked and turned to Jim, “Is this true Jim, were you following Yeoman Rice to determine if she would make a suitable mate?” 

“No,” Jim growled in offence shaking his head though his eyes never left the three in front of them. 

The Vulcan turned back to the officers, “I have spoken to Yeoman Rice about this matter and she has not expressed any discontent with Jim observing her as she goes about her duties.”

“He had a knife sir,” shot back Acer once more trying to turn him and his companions into the victims, “He tried to kill me.”

“You keep away from Mandy or you won’t be walking around this ship any longer,” Spock parroted, “I believe such words can be constituted as a threat and the words ‘pointy eared goblin’ if they were indeed referring to myself would be classed as insulting a superior officer.”

“We weren’t trying to insult you sir and we wouldn’t hurt anyone on this ship,” the other human officer, Myers stepped in, “We were just concerned for one of our own and that a man as unpredictable as him could prove a threat to her,” he pointed at Jim and the knife in his hand to prove his explanation. 

“I see,” Spock paused pointedly looking at each of them, “however up until this point Jim has not attempted to harm or threatened to harm anyone aboard this ship. You, however have demonstrated behaviour unbecoming of a Starfleet officer and using your superior numbers to threatened a guest aboard this ship to the point where he determined the need to defend himself.”

Spock paused again as the three bullies took in his words before he continued, “If you had acted like logical adults by approaching Jim and questioning him politely on his intentions towards Yeoman Rice then this entire incident could have been avoided.”

“I,” spoke Acer before they all lowered their heads in shame, “We’re sorry sir, this won’t happened again.”

“The Captain will be informed of this incident, however you will only receive a warning. But if I hear of such behaviour again I will not be so lenient, ” Spock had no tolerance for those that took it upon themselves to belittle and bully others but he knew that Jim having a knife would be considered excessive force since the three men did not actually attempt to harm him. If he punished them and not Jim then he would be showing favouritism regardless of the fact that Jim was considered a private citizen, “You are dismissed.” 

“Yes sir, Thank you sir,” The men nodded their bowed heads before issuing a salute and turning back down the corridor with steps that would be considered a fast walk. 

Jim snorted at their retreating back and sheathed his knife, “Cowards,” he muttered.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed quietly turning in the opposite direction. His eyes darted over to Jim who fell into step beside him, then down to his wrists were smudges of purple were forming, “I have damaged your wrists.”

Jim blinked holding up his arms so the sleaves fell back and assessed the damage, “Not really,” he replied dropping his hands with a shrug. 

“I will escort you to sickbay regardless to ensure they are treated properly,” Spock informed him as his eyes darkened in regret, “I was not my intension to cause you harm Jim, I only wished to prevent blood shed.”

Jim nodded looking down a his feet as they moved through the corridor towards the turbo lift, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, he was not like them..” he trailed off, “or not yet,” his last muttered words held a dark tint.

Spock held his words and they continued in silence before reaching the doors of the medical bay, “There is still much to be learnt about being an adult in this society Jim and your actions, your intent to kill a man is something that you will have to learn will not be tolerated,” The Vulcan chose his words carefully as they paused in front of the doors, “But I cannot completely fault your actions as I myself have been in many a situation where I wished to and have used force to defend against harsh words directed at myself and family members. At times when I have felt cornered and threatened.” 

“You’ve tried to kill someone?” Jim questioned quietly looking up at the Vulcan beside him eyes holding something that Spock could not decipher.

“No, but I have lashed out at another who insulted my mother and ensured their need for medical attention,” Spock confessed meeting those blue eyes, “I was eleven years old at the time.”

Jim’s lips curved into a sympathetic smile, an understanding forming on his face.

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok the end of another chapter and truthfully I’m not sure I have ended it all that well, but anything I have left out will be in the next chapter so not to worry.
> 
> Spock and Jim’s relationship is progressing to the next level and I hope I have gotten Spock’s reactions right to Jim’s advances because I think that is what he would totally do and as McCoy had become friends with them at the same time I thing he would be willing to help. To an extent anyway. :P
> 
> Anyway Please Please Please comment and tell me what you guys think. I love hearing form you and it does help me write.


	8. 2 weeks later on the Enterprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay finally finished this chapter, hope you all enjoy :D

2 weeks later on the Enterprise…

Spock allowed a sigh as he watched Jim dart away from him into the corridor. After the incident with the bullies Spock had told Jim for Starfleet’s plan to send him back to his biological mother. His reaction was as Spock predicted, aggressive and hurt Jim had growled at the prospect ranting about how Starfleet would not control him and he would not go with the woman he did not consider his mother. To calm him Spock had repeated what the Captain had said to him that Jim was an adult and a private citizen, he could choose his own path. 

The next 2 days Jim disappeared not even returning for his daily lessons. On the third day Spock discovered that Jim had been spending the majority of his time with Captain Pike while the man had free time and anytime other then that he was in sick bay or with his other tutors. By the forth day Jim had returned to his lessons with Spock, only to leave the moment he was finished and not return to their quarters and his own sleeping nest until moments before the sleep cycle. 

He did not know why Jim was choosing to spend less time with him, but he could theorise. The first theory he had devised was that Jim was somehow angry with him about Starfleet’s decision to give him to his mother. He was not sure why it would be the case other then irrational anger towards the one that delivered the message, however Jim did not direct an hostility towards Spock when they interacted. The second option was the bully incident. When Spock had reported to the Captain of the three crewmen’s actions and Jim’s retaliation Jim who had insisted he come with him had presented his knife to Pike in apology knowing he had done wrong and wanting to make amends. The Captain had accepted the apology, but made the decision to allow Jim to keep the knife with the condition being he was to never pull the knife on a crewman again. Jim had of course agreed to this and had shown more familiarity with the Captain since that moment. 

The one thing that Spock was sure of was that no matter how he repressed it a hollow feeling continued to rise in his chest identified as longing. He had felt this emotion only once as a child when his pet I-Chaya died after saving his life. It seemed he was missing Jim’s presence and he realised this is what Jim must have felt when Spock had attempted to avoid him. Each night he had to meditate extensively to ensure it would not break through his control. 

Spock sighed once more as he entered the turbo lift setting its course to the bridge. He had the morning shift at the Science station while Jim was with Yeoman Rice learning Geology. In the afternoon, if Jim returned to their quarters he would have another lesson with Spock on classical earth literature. 

At his station Spock surveyed the particle clusters that moved through this particular area of space and compared them to other such occurrences. As he studied the different particles and their formations Spock could not stop his mind from thinking about how Jim would be most fascinated by the different colours that formed within the particle clouds and attempt to convince him that they each looked like a particular Tarsus or Earth flora or fauna he was familiar with. 

“Spock, Mr Spock,” Spock straightened away from his instruments the Captain’s voice startling him from his observations.

“Yes Captain,” Spock inquired turning as the Captain who had been leaning over him in an attempt to get his attention, stepped back. 

“I’ve tried to get your attention twice in the last minute,” he replied with a frown, “Are you feeling ok Mr Spock you seem distracted.”

“I apologise for my inattention,” Spock replied frowning internally, it was unlike him to not notice another asking for his attention, “I was merely caught in my observations.”

“I see,” Pike continued not believing him for a moment, “Well have you got the reports for the Celsior Nebular your team was studying?”

“They are being prepared by Lieutenant Reals and will be ready by 1600 hours,” Spock informed him.

“Good, good,” Pike nodded absent mindedly as he focused his attention on attempting to read Spock’s blank façade, “I’ll be interested to see what you’ve found.”

“The readings and samples gathered were quite fascinating,” Spock agreed with an incline of his head. 

Pike sighed and waved in dismissal as he turned back to his chair. Spock followed suit and turned back to his readings as he attempted to focus his attention on his work instead of Jim. 

TARZAN

That evening Spock returned to their quarters to leave his pad of data on his desk before continuing on to the mess hall for the evening meal. He had made the decision to pursue his Tarsus IV flora analysis in the Science labs when Jim did not appear for his lesson as scheduled and had a small spark of hope that he would see Jim at dinner. What he found instead was most fascinating. 

Upon entering their quarters Spock found Jim at the table placing pieces in their correct position on his 3 dimensional chess set. An assortment of sustenance was laid to one side with the appropriate utensils and two glasses sat beside a silver jug with condensation beading on its side. 

Jim looked up from his task with a smile placing the last piece on its square, “Spock, um... Would you like to join me for dinner and um a game of chess?” he looked slightly nervous as he asked not yet taking his hand away from the final piece, a pawn on the edge of the board. 

“You know how to play?’” Spock asked leaving his pad on the desk as he stepped forwards to study the board’s layout. He had not had the chance to play for sometime.

“I learnt before, but I asked Chris, um Captain Pike to teach me again because Bones said if I wanted a ‘proper’ relationship with you then I had to find an activity we could do together and I, you had a chess set so I thought we could play together,” Jim explained with a grin finally taking his hand from the pawn so he could stand up straighter. 

“Bones?” Spock questioned looking up from the board not sure who Jim was referring to.

“Oh um Dr McCoy, he has nothing left but his bones he said,” Jim chucked eyes twinkling, “So that’s his new name.”

“I see,” Spock’s lips twitched in amusement thinking on the doctor’s reaction when Jim first called him such. 

“So you will join me right,” Jim’s eyes brightened as he motioned to the board and the food, “I have dinner and there’s vegetarian and everything.”

Spock noticed the slight apprehension hiding behind his smile and inclined his head, “I would be honoured.” 

Jim grinned enthusiastically motioning for Spock to take his seat in front of the board, “So black or white,” he asked placing his hands to turn the board whichever way Spock responded.

“I have no preference,” Spock replied siting up straighter so he could assess the board.

“Then I’ll take black,” Jim smiled turning the board so white was facing the Vulcan. Spock placed his middle pawn forward and the game began. 

They played in silence for the first 10.65 minutes before Jim spoke, “Would you like a drink Spock?” He asked pouring the rose coloured liquid into the two glasses, “Its guava and apple,” he smiled placing the glass in front of him, “There’s also food if you like.”

“You are well prepared,” Spock allowed his lips to twitch into a small smile as he took a sip from the offered cup tasting the sweet liquid.

“Well it’s not a real date without food,” Jim grinned moving a black pawn to protect his bishop. Jim was a very proficient player for a beginner using strategies most fascinating in their complete illogic. He could see the potential they held as Spock used his most basic strategies against them wanting to prolong the game. 

“This is a date?” Spock questioned moving his castle to counter act Jim’s queen. 

“Yes,” Jim winked moving his queen out of danger, “And you accepted so you can’t back out.”

“I see,” Spock inclined his head stepping his bishop up one tier. 

“So your ok with this?” Jim asked a little shyly as he took Spock’s castle. 

Spock paused for a moment to assess the board. Jim had not been avoiding him he had been practising chess so they would have an activity to do together. He had prepared a meal for them. He understood Spock and in doing so he had done something for Spock no one else had. Spock could not turn Jim down nor did he want to. 

“I am and if you are willing I would like to start a courtship with you,” the Vulcan used Jim’s moved to his advantage and took Jim’s queen with his horse. 

Jim started at the board momentarily distracted by the devastating move, “Courtship, I, I would like that,” he replied finally his smile taking on a softer edge as he moved his own horse to counter as best he could, “Perhaps we could seal it with a kiss,” he asked looking up.

Spock’s eyes softened holding out his hand, two fingers extended. Jim looked at him curiously and copied his movement, “This is how my people exchange affection, a kiss if you will,” he explained touching his fingers to Jim’s.

Jim’s eyes lit up as he felt the same spark Spock did when their fingers caressed.

“If you are willing I think it best we move slowly in this relationship,” Spock continued pulling his hand back some what reluctantly.

“Ok,” Jim nodded, “But we get to make out right?” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

Spock tilted his head curiously, “I do not believe I am familiar with the term.”

Jim’s eyes shone, his laughter filling their quarters. 

TARZAN

Spock watched the Enterprise approach Starfleet’s main space dock from his station on the bridge. It dwarfed the Enterprise in its immensity its massive structure hovering over the blue planet slowly turning below. Jim stood behind him his eyes completely ignoring the dock taking up the majority of the view screen. His focus was instead on the planet below soaking up every detail of the blue swirling oceans and malted landmasses, of the white wisps making up the clouds suspended above it all. 

The last months on the Enterprise had been filled with games of chess and lessons. Jim had only 18% of the curriculum requirements left to learn before he could take the Secondary Equivalency Examination. This Spock could admit was much to do with Jim’s six additional tutors, all of which excelled in their field of study. Two tutors, Lieutenant Millers from security specialising in surveillance and subject observation and Ensign Gara from the Science department who specialised in Biological sciences were added to the initial four in the last month. All had quickly agreed to continue tutoring Jim until he took his exam. 

Jim’s chess game had improved exponentially from their initial game and now Spock had to rely on his secondary level tactics to win each game. Each chess game had also brought discussion and Spock had learnt much about Jim’s early childhood and his various adventures while living in the Tarsus jungle, he had also spoken to Jim about is own childhood on Vulcan, and his time in Starfleet. Jim listened intently to each of Spock’s words always asking questions with an interested twinkle and pleasing smile. 

After each game Spock would admit to some experimentation as they explored their physical relationship. And that was something he should leave to reflect upon another time, but he could not help but think back to their first attempt at sex… 

Tarzan

Spock stared at Jim sprawled on the bed eyes lingering over his long toned limbs, his golden skins, the loose pair of red boxer shorts. They had made the decision to advance their sexual experiments and attempt penetrative sex. This of course meant anal penetration and during their research Jim had taken to pointing out various different positions they should try. His most favoured so far had been the gyroscope and Spock did not wish to even think about attempting that. 

Jim grinned up at him patting the bed, “So you just going to stand there?” he asked cheekily having also been taking in his mostly nude partner. 

“Do you have the required lubrication?” Spock asked stepping closer to the bed. Jim nodded sitting up so he could reach inside the bedside draw pulling out a tube of lubricate designed for sexual pleasure. 

“Yep,” he replied showing Spock the tube eyes sparkling, “So how do you want to do this, I can top or we can do it doggy style or maybe we could try..”

“Perhaps we should start with the basics,” Spock cut him off placing one knee on the bed feeling the heat of Jim seeping through his skin. 

“So who should top?” Jim asked again leaning in so their lips almost touched. 

“My Vulcan biology means I am 3 times stronger and I am 2.34 centimetres taller then you, therefore the basic variables for intercourse dictates that I should..” Spock trailed off unsure how to continue his sentence as Jim’s lips found his ear and took advantage of their sensitivity. 

“But I’m strong too and way more flexible,” Jim breath in his ear before leaning back, “So shouldn’t I top?” he smiled making his own argument as he stretched across the bed showing off his well-defined abdominal muscles.

“I, you make a sound argument,” Spock shallowed unable to look away from the golden chest on display, “However,” he started trying to find the words as nervousness at allowing himself to lose control even in front of Jim continued to build in his stomach. Their other experiments allowed him to use his Vulcan control but anal penetration was very different more intimate. 

Jim’s blue eyes lingered over his face seeing something that no one else could, “Ok you can top this time,” Jim grinned shifting himself back so he rested against he pillows, “But I get to have a go next time ok.” 

Spock blinked surprised Jim gave in so easily, but as he moved further on to the bed to position himself between Jim’s spread knees he felt the nervousness he would never admit to dull slightly. 

Jim sat up in one sudden movement locking their lips together so Spock was forced to drop much of his weight on his hands to prevent himself crushing the man beneath him. 

Their underwear was lost somewhere in the tangle of limbs as Spock allowed the kiss to pull him away from his nervous thoughts and focus instead on Jim and the sound of his panting moans filling the room as his hands wondered over his burning skin. 

They had done this many times before bring each other to orgasm with just lips and hands, it was something familiar. Then Jim pulled back his panting breath rolling over red swollen lips. 

“You need to put your fingers in me so I’m stretched,” he managed between breaths a little apprehension in his voice as his eyes darted to the lubrication abandoned on the bed beside them. 

“You are positive you wish to proceed?” Spock asked wrapping a hand around the cool tube.

Jim looked down at his penis stiff and red curling into his stomach, he hummed a very positive yes then grinned spreading his legs further and pulling his knees to his chest mimicking an image he had seen in one of the pornographic holo images. 

“The literature explains that being on your stomach is more confortable for the first attempt at penetration,” Spock replied doing his best to control the urge to pull Jim towards him and continue their ‘making out’ as his penis throbbed with building desire. 

Jim looked a little disappointed but quickly rolled on to his stomach grabbing a pillow to place under his hips, “This better,” he smiled over his shoulder Spock noticing he did not seem to be completely comfortable with the position. 

“I believe so,” Spock replied, “Are you comfortable?” he asked moving so he was kneeling beside Jim’s hip. 

“Mmm,” he nodded, pulling another pillow towards him so he would have a place to rest his head, “So are you going to start,” he emphasised his need by lifting his hips rubbing his leaking penis on the pillow below him a low whine leaving his lips and Spock realised his own need was pressing him to stop delaying.

“I will use one finger to begin,” Spock said speaking more for himself then for Jim as he spread the cool lubricate on his fingers. 

Jim took a breath as Spock pressed in feeling Jim’s heat engulfing his finger, he waited for a moment before adding a second, allowing a low moan to leave his lips as pleasure from Jim’s tight heat shot up his arm and went straight to his already hard penis. 

Spock realised he had straddled Jim’s thighs as the man shifted underneath him brushing his erection. He scissored his fingers stretching Jim’s tight muscles pulling a pained moan from Jim’s lips. He stopped and pulled away.

“No don’t,” Jim growled hastily pressing his hips back hindered by Spock’s knees on either side on his hips, “Go,” he panted pressing his hips down again so his penis rubbed against the pillow again, “I want it,” he groaned getting some of the friction he desperately required to quell the desire Spock could feel bubbling under his heated skin. 

“I do not wish to hurt you,” Spock replied keeping his voice steady as placed his hands on Jim’s hips in an attempt to quell his own tremor of desire filling him at the sound of Jim’s breathless voice. 

It was only recently that Spock had begun to truly see Jim as the adult he was, but seeing his vulnerability and inexperience brought back many of those feelings, but he could not denying he felt the same about himself at this moment. 

“Put them back in,” Jim demanded jolting Spock into action hesitation pushed aside as he focused on the feeling of Jim pressing onto his fingers searching for the bundle of never described in the texts that was supposed to bring pleasure.

Jim’s hips jerked under his hands a breathless groan leaving his lips as Spock rubbed a place deep inside him, “Gooood,” he moaned pressing his face into the pillow he clutched as his hips moved with a mind of their own seeking out Spock’s fingers as they moved inside him. 

“Jim,” Spock was breathless as the man tightened around his sensitive fingers and he felt the pleasure Spock was causing add to his own.

It did not take him long after that to stretch Jim open before covering his own erection in the lubricant taking care to make sure their was enough over his double ridges. 

“Ready?” Spock could only breath the one word as he pressed the head of his green flushed penis against Jim’s glistening hole completely focused on the pleasure about to come. 

Jim nodded unable to form words as he followed his own instincts pressing his hips backwards trying to encourage Spock to speed it up already.

The pleasure rose exponentially as Spock was engulfed by Jim’s tight heat and it took all his control not to begin thrusting, the knowledge that he could hurt Jim if he did so the only thing holding him back. He could feel the residual pain as Jim adjusted to his length.

“Move!” Jim suddenly demanded pressing his hips backwards and Spock was more then willing to concede. Their rhythm was awkward at first as they both attempted to set the pace that was until Spock wrapped his hand around Jim’s member stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jim shuddered under him, his moans filling the room as Spock found his prostate angling each thrust to hit the small bundle of nerves. 

“Spock,” Jim groaned his cum coating Spock’s hand as he found his release, his clenching muscles taking Spock over the edge. 

“Jim,” Spock breathed slumping forwards catching himself on his hand before he could crush Jim beneath him. 

Jim slumped against the pillows eyes at half mast focused on the Vulcan as he found his strength and pulled away carefully so his ridges would not catch. Spock rolled onto his side unable to resist the urge to brush a hand across Jim’s cheek. Jim’s hand shot up grabbing his and stroking his fingers in a lazy kiss. He smiled then pushed Spock on to his back, quickly turning Spock’s chest into his own personal pillow as he twirled the Vulcan’s dark chest hairs in his fingers. 

“That was..” he murmured his happy shrill trailing off.

“A most stimulating experience,” Spock finished for him taking Jim’s wondering hand in his once more. 

“I think it was a little more then stimulating Spock,” Jim shot back settling himself as his eye lids dropped shut.

“Yes,” Spock agreed allowing his a smile to curl over his lips as his eyes closed. He would ignore the mess they had made of the bed for one night. 

Tarzan

“Docking procedures,” the Captain ordered from his centre seat and Spock returned his attention to his instruments suppressing the blush he could feel creeping across his cheeks. 

“Welcome home Jim, is it how you remember?” Pike turned to ask Jim. It was him that had invited Jim to the bridge to observe the docking procedures.

Jim shook his head eyes staying fixed on the sight in front of him as a low whistle flowed over his lips. 

“It is described by many as an aesthetically pleasing sight,” Spock added in with an incline of his head to translate what it was Jim was trying to say.

Pike nodded a smile forming on his lips, “It is just,” he agreed though he seemed to be more interested in Jim’s reaction then the planet below. 

“Starfleet has cleared us for docking sir,” the communications officer spoke up a hand holding her earpiece in place. 

“Take us in Lieutenant,” Pike ordered turning back to the screen as Jim continued to take in the Planet below. 

TARZAN

Spock spent the next four days alternating his time between organising the transfer of specimens and data from the Enterprise to Starfleet’s main research labs on Planet and accompanying Jim to various Medicals and Psychological evaluations. Doctor McCoy had protested against other doctors carrying out the tests he was more the n capable of doing himself, however Starfleet had ordered it to ensure the results did not contain bias. The doctor had a few unpleasant words to say to this and volunteered to accompany Jim as well. He spent 77.65% of the time directing the Doctors and nurses as to what they should be doing and the other 22.35% grumbling under his breath about blatant incompetence. This at the very least kept Jim distracted from the more unpleasant tests that had been ordered. 

Neither the Doctor or Spock where allowed be in the room when Jim’s Psychological tests were being carried out. He had informed them with a big smile that the tests had gone well, however Spock could not remove the feeling of concern, an illogical emotion that focused on future events that did not effect the present. These particular tests would be critical for Jim’s entrance into normal society and the Admiralty may use them to classify Jim as unfit to care for his own person and there for ensure he had to remain under the care of his closest relative. Jim would not take well to being forced to remain with his mother and the Vulcan would not see him for an undetermined amount of time.

Today Jim had cleared medical and so his quarantine was at its end. Starfleet had arranged for their transport to Earth so Jim could meet his mother, he was not entirely pleased with this order and had hidden himself in amongst the various pipes and conductors in engineering sector 2. With Mr Scott’s teachings he had found a place that would not cause injury to his person but was difficult to access from the Engineering floor. 

“Jim you must come down,” Spock had to raise his voice so Jim could hear him from the pad of the Naricular conduit container 5.43 meters up. 

“No,” was the slightly delayed answer as it echoed down to where Spock stood. 

“Your behaviour is unnecessary, you are being childish Jim,” Spock replied. Jim had matured much in the last 3 months, as had his ability to deal with more complex emotions. He had also proven to Spock he was not the child he seemed to be when he had first found him, except at times like this where his stubbornness and love for high places overlayed any maturity he possessed. 

“I’m not going, I don’t want to leave,” came Jim’s reply a slight whine folded into the echo. 

“You must Jim,” Spock sighed, “You must return to Earth, it is where you belong.”

“No,” Spock could picture Jim shaking his head a pout on his lips, “I’m staying here on this ship with you and Bones and Pike and…”

Spock cut him off, “Leaving this ship does not mean you will not see us all again. I will keep my promise to you, and Captain Pike and your other tutors had agreed to continue your lessons until you pass your exams.” 

“And Bones?” came the timid question.

Since Jim was brought on board he had slowly drifted away from Spock, not in the sense of their relationship that was progressing at a steady rate, but in the sense of time spent together. In the beginning Jim focused all his attention on Spock, then slowly over the mouths he had gain attachments to other, gathering in a sense his own family and his attention became divided. The Vulcan was aware that this would happen, however there was a part of him that would have liked to keep Jim to himself, the primitive pre-Surak part of him that had to be suppressed. It was however drawn to the surface whenever Jim mentioned his attachment to others.

“Doctor McCoy..” Spock began but was cut off as a gruff voice butted in. 

“I ain’t going no where kid,” McCoy strode down the laneway between the towering turbines looking grumpy as usual.

“Doctor,” Spock turned to greet him with an incline of his head.

“I have been looking for you two everywhere, the Shuttle is ready to leave,” was his answer.

“I am aware,” Spock replied with a slight raise of his eyebrow, “But as you can see we have been delayed.”

“Kid stop playing around and come down! We have to go!” The doctor yelled at the top of his voice, “I won’t ask you twice!”

“No,” Jim replied a little more force fully.

“Jim, Please,” Spock let out a breath. They waited for 2.3 seconds until Jim’s head became visible. He climbed down slowly and stood looking at them through he fringe.

“You’re not going to go anywhere right?” He questioned voice soft, eyes shinning in anticipation. Spock had observed that when anything changed Jim became insecure, needing reassurance that the people he had come to rely on would not be going anywhere. It was perhaps now the only real evidence he showed of his lost childhood, except for his blatant displays of stubbornness and tendency to climb high things when he was annoyed. 

“We ain’t going no where kid,” McCoy answered with a rare smile ruffling Jim’s hair, “Now come on we have to get to the shuttle.”

The doctor turned and made his way back the way he had come. 

Spock held out his hand, two fingers held out while he curled the others into his palm. Jim smile was bright as he returned the gesture; “I will not leave you Jim not truly,” Spock said their touch lingering. 

“Oi would you two love birds hurry it up we haven’t got all day,” yelled the Doctor over his shoulder. 

Jim smirked as their hands separated, “Just because you’re not getting any old man,” he yelled Spock’s eyebrow rising at Jim’s crudeness as they turned to follow the doctor.

TARZAN

Jim remained ‘glued’ to the shuttle window as it made its way from the Enterprise and into earth’s atmosphere. San Francisco was spread out before them in all its gleaming metallic glory as they angled towards Starfleet academy reminding Spock of the awe he had catalogued at seeing the gleaming campus for the first time, an awe that was now reflected in Jim’s eyes. 

“It’s like a shiny jungle,” Jim grinned not even talking the time to look around to whom he was speaking to.

“You have never been to San Francisco before?” Spock question thinking it unlikely that a child of a Starfleet officer would never have visited San Francisco nor Starfleet headquarters. 

“Once when I was little,” Jim replied the excitement diminishing slightly as he remembered his past, “And once when I flew off Planet.”

“Is it how you remember it kid?” the Doctor question gruffly from across the isle. He was looking 32.3% paler then usually and gripping the arm rests so strongly his knuckles were turning white nor was he looking out the window or at Jim as his eyes were firmly shut. 

“Are you well Doctor?” Spock asked before Jim could answer the doctor’s question. 

“Oh just peachy,” The doctor growled gripping the arm rest even tighter, a feet Spock was not entirely sure should have been possible.

“You do not like flying,” Jim pulled his gaze away from the window at Spock’s comment to stare instead at the doctor.

“Ya think,” He growled snapping his head up to glare at the Vulcan and snapped then down just as quickly when he caught a glimpse out of Jim’s window. 

“You’re afraid of flying?” Jim grinned leaning over Spock to get a better look at the pale doctor, “Seriously, you’re in Starfleet and you’re afraid of flying.”

“You won’t find if so amusing when I throw up on you,” McCoy retorted.

Jim sat back so he was properly situated in his seat once again his grin not receding in the least, “I think you would hit Spock before you would hit me and I don’t think he would appreciated that.”

“No I would not,” Spock agreed his eyebrows lowering as he looked between them, “It would also be most inconvenient for the flight crew who have provided bags for such a purpose so they do not have to clean up the resulting mess.”

“Just hand me a bag,” the doctor growled blindly holding out a hand as he tried to speak without opening his mouth.

Spock pulled the sick bag from the seat pocket and handed it to the Doctor without further comment. 

The rest of the journey continued in relative silence as the other passengers spoke quietly amongst themselves and covered the sounds of the Doctor emptying his stomach. The shuttle bay filled with the arriving shuttles from the Starfleet space station was a hive of activity as the disembarked, the last to do so as they waited for the Doctor to extract himself from the death grip he had on his seat. 

“Mr Spock? Um Doctor McCoy?” questioned a young red head man at the base of the stairs looking between the stern Vulcan and the pale scolding Doctor with slight apprehension. The sleaves of his red uniform told them he was a Yeoman. 

“Yes,” Spock inclined his head to knowledge the question. 

“I was sent by Admiral Cartwright to escort you and um, “ He looked down at the pad clutched in his hand, “a Mr Kirk to his offices,” He’s voice wavered over Kirk recognising the surname as most in the Federation would. His hazel eyes flickered over to Jim who was actually dressed for the occasion in regulation pants, black boots and one of Spock’s blue tunics. His knife sitting at his hip completed the image and he would have made a very much imposing figure with his deep blue eyes and strong stature if he did not have a huge grin plastered across his face as he waved at the man. The Yeoman relaxed smiling back at the man before turning and preceded them into the crowd towards the main exit of the shuttle bay. 

As they walked Spock’s attention did not waver from Jim as he noticed the smile sliding from his face at the yeoman’s turned back unable to keep the shield from covering the nervous tension dulling his vibrant blue eyes and making his usually fluid motions stiff and cumbersome. His eyes darted through the crowd constantly searching for a threat hand unconsciously hovering over his knife. Spock and McCoy walked beside Jim shielding him form the worst of the crowd, the Vulcan taking Jim’s hand when it strayed to close to the handle of his knife as they were jostled through the entrance. 

To Jim it must have seemed like hours, but it took them only 5.42 minutes to reach the relative quiet of the corridors leading towards the Admirals officers. They passed only a few ensign and yeoman going about their administration duties; Jim’s eyes darting to each one, cataloguing their faces and possible intentions as they passed. 

The stern looking woman at the reception desk in front of a set of gleaming white double doors held up a finger to the Yeoman as he approached reaching for the phone set neatly beside a well organised file tray on the frameless glass desk the raised glass of the counter almost floating over its surface. 

“Admiral, they are here,” she spoke into the receiver pausing for a moment before she placed the phone back in it’s cradle, “You are free to go in,” she told them with barely a glance motioning towards the double doors which slid back into the walls with a whoosh of compressed air. 

Admiral Cartwright from his conversation with a blonde woman who stood with her back to them as the Yeoman ushered them into the room. Each of them took in the large office complete with large mahogany desk and sweeping windows over looking the main courtyard. 

“Welcome gentlemen I’m glad the shuttle was on time,” He said without so much as a smile before motioning to the woman he’d been speaking to. Spock heard Jim’s sharp intake of breath as the doors slide shut behind them and the woman turned around. 

“This gentlemen is Commander Kirk, she come all the way from Star base 5 to be here,” Cartwright introduced, “Commander this is Lieutenant Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy and,” He paused as his voice dropped to a more sympathetic tone, “this is your son James.”

The woman barely nodded to acknowledge them as her eyes landed on Jim searching his face for something long passed. 

“George,” Her whisper was barely audible with only two in the room able to make out the word as her hands covered her mouth. 

His blue eyes shinning with hurt Jim flinched back so violently Spock was forced to catch him as a growl formed on his lips. The skittish yeoman stumble back in alarm as Jim wrenched himself from Spock’s grip and slammed into the doors before they could open properly. Even the stoic receptionist looked shocked as they watched Jim dart through the slowly opening doors and disappear down the corridor. 

For 3.56 minutes nobody said a word. 

“I apologise for Jim’s reaction Admiral,” Spock inclined his head turning back to address Admiral Cartwright, “If you will excuse me I think it best I attempt to find him before he becomes more distressed.”

“I think it would be best Mr Spock if we send out a proper search party,” The admiral replied as his eyes darkened. Not having heard the word Mrs Kirk had spoken he was unaware of the reason why Jim had reacted so violently, “Arrange that now Yeoman Grace,” he finished with an order. The yeoman darted from the room to do his bidding with a quick salute. 

“With all due respect Admiral I don’t think that is the best course of action,” Spock’s eyebrows rose at the Doctors polite rebuttal. Even though he had not heard Commander Kirk speak he did not have to question Jim’s reaction. 

“And why is that Doctor McCoy?” asked the Admiral with a raised eyebrow daring the doctor to question him further. 

“As his primary physician it is also my job to assess his mental state,” the Doctor was not cowered in the least, “ His traumatic experience and consequential digression into a more animal like state of mind means if you send groups of people unknown to him after him, if they actually find him they will likely end up cornering him and he will lash out.”

The Admiral’s mouth formed into a thin line as his eyebrows sank into a frown, “You think he will attempt to physically harm anyone that goes after him?” he asked almost like he was confirming an assumption he had previously.

“Fortunately he’s progressed far enough that he won’t kill or permanently injure anyone, but he will do enough harm so he is able to run again,” McCoy explained, “However if he was approached by a familiar face such as Spock or myself he won’t feel so threatened and likely calm down.”

As the Admiral took a moment to think over the doctors words Spock turned to look at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

“What,” He growled under his breath, “I can do professional and diplomatic when I want to.”

“I have no objection,” Spock replied quietly, “I am just surprised.”

“Very well Doctor,” the Admiral finally nodded, “The teams will be informed not to approach Mr Kirk and instead to call on you to approach him.”

“Thank you Admiral,” McCoy nodded excusing himself. Spock turned to follow but was stopped by a quiet voice. 

“Mr Spock you were the one to find him weren’t you,” The commander finally spoke up after staying silent since her first uttered word.

“I was,” Spock inclined his head as he turned back to acknowledge the woman. 

“Did he, Is he …” She trailed off trying to form the question she needed to ask as she stepped forward blue eyes so much like Jim’s reflecting the concern any mother held for their child.

“Jim is physically fit and will soon take his Secondary Education proficiency examinations,” Spock replied attempting to think on what the woman would want to know about her son.

“Oh,” She looked down for a moment before looking up at Spock once more eyes sad, “Did he ever mention me?” she asked. 

Spock looked away, as a Vulcan he had to answer truthfully, “He did..”

“But,” she prompted knowing there was more. 

“However it was not in a positive sense,” he finished looking back at the woman whose lips thinned as she pressed them together. 

“I’m not really surprise,” she finally replied, “ but it’s something I can work on,” she nodded to the Admiral dismissing Spock as she headed for the door, “I think it best I find my son.”

Spock hands clenched at the small of his back. It appeared that she cared more for the fact that Jim had actually mentioned her rather then what he thought of her. She had no knowledge of her ‘son’ nor the damage she had done to Jim when she abandoned him to Tarsus IV and Spock was not willing to let her cause him anymore pain not with her blatant disregard for his feelings. 

TARZAN

Two hours later Spock made his way through Presidio Park towards the large grove of trees over looking the vast Pacific Ocean. The search through Starfleet campus had so far resulted in no sightings of Jim, which did not surprise him. Jim was more likely to search out a place more familiar to him as he had done on the Enterprise and the Park closest to Starfleet filled with various tree species and volumes of plants that would attract Jim’s longing for a more natural environment. Groves of trees would be Jim’s most likely destination and the more isolated the better, therefore the trees on the furthest side of the park where few crowds ventured would be the place the Vulcan was most likely to find him. 

Searching the branches Spock’s eyes fell upon Jim high amongst the branches as he leaned into a slight curve in the trunk of a mature evergreen. His boots had been discarded so his feet could curl into the rough bark securing him in place as he stared out at the vast ocean, endless and blue. 

“Jim,” Spock called softly tilting his head back so he could see him properly.

“You’re very good at finding me,” Jim replied not moving even though Spock could hear a slight smile in his voice.

“I have had practise,” he replied turning instead to look out at the ocean, following the path of a sailboat slipping through the waves towards the natural harbour of San Francisco bay. 

Jim didn’t speak for a moment as wisps of clouds curled over the sun barely blocking out the blinding sunlight. 

“I haven’t seen the ocean for 9 years,” Jim said finally his voice soft, “It seems almost endless, like space, like my jungle but everything has an end.”

“It does,” Spock replied softly watching as the sailboat tacked into the wind and sliced its way back towards the curve of the horizon. 

“But there are something’s that never change,” he sighed shifting in his seat, “I mean I supposed deep down I thought she would be different, that she would have stopped seeing me as her dead husband, as my dad. I don’t know why because I know that would never happen but..” he trailed off.

“It is only natural to hope your mother will be what you need,” Spock told him eyes tracing the line of the horizon.

“But she isn’t my mother, she never has been,” he replied firmly, “And I won’t go with her I don’t care who orders it.”

A breeze moved through the trees ruffling the branches and bringing with it the salty smell of the ocean, “You are an adult Jim you can make your own choices.” 

Jim chucked, “I’ve been making my own decisions since I was 13. I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.”

Spock allowed a small twitch of his lips as he thought back to each time Jim had decided for himself how something was going to go, how he would receive his education, what he would wear, how they would sleep, “It would be unfortunate if it did.”

“Are you ready to come down?” Spock asked after a pause.

“Not just yet,” he replied finally looking down a smile on his lips.

“Then I will wait here,” Spock looked up with a slight twitch of his lips to meet the blue eyes shining down at him. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I would just like to begin with thanking all of you that have reviewed this story because I keep forgetting and I want you all to know how much I appreciate your feed back and comments especially those guest reviewers that I don’t get to thank personally on PM, you guys make my writing worth while. :D
> 
> I hope Jim and Spock are ok in this chapter. I feel like I’m making Jim’s character jump around a bit but I’m trying to show how he’s matured, but still show he has a tendency to still reply on his instincts like climbing tall things to feel safe. And of course their relationship is progressing, just a little slowly and I just can’t seem to fit in any fun stuff since it just doesn’t feel right at this point. 
> 
> Oh and just so you are aware I have no idea where this story is going at the moment. I have so many thread running through my head its almost impossible to fit them all in. So if anyone has any suggestions or ideas they will be greatly appreciated. :D
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed. And Please Please Please Review I will love you forever. 
> 
> Ps sorry for all the spelling and gramma mistakes, I tried to read through it all but I writing this half asleep so I can’t guarantee I corrected everything.


	9. 1 day later on Earth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay finally finished this chapter, hope you all enjoy :D

1 day later on Earth…

A warm body pressed into his side as he woke from pleasant images of florescent green foliage and the chattering of playful red primates swinging through the trees. Spock blinked his eyes open dispelling the images, images he recognised as Jim’s own dreams bleeding through their intimate contact as he lay in sleep. At first it had confused Spock as to why it was occurring when he was certain his shields were firmly in place even when he slept. However he had come to the conclusion that his affection for Jim allowed his shields to drop subconsciously as his mind sort out Jim’s. He had attempted meditation on the problem but had so far made little progress. 

“Nice dreams,” Jim yawned with a sleepy smile stretching his body against Spock’s like an earth feline. When he had become aware that he had been sharing Jim’s dreams he had told him immediately and suggested an alternative sleeping arrangement now that Jim had decided to move into Spock’s bed on a permanent basis. Jim had of course began asking multiple questions about his touch telepathy and concluded that he liked sharing his dreams with him. 

“You were dreaming of Tarsus,” Spock pressed the blankets down and sat up. Jim followed looping his bare arms around Spock’s stomach as he could press his face into the Vulcan’s shoulder. The man still disliked wearing sleeping garments, but the Vulcan had been successful in convincing him to wear a small pair of loose shorts at the very least. 

“I miss the trees,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s sleep robe.

“Perhaps we can visit the Rainforests on the southern continent of the America’s,” Spock suggested turning his head so he could see the top of Jim’s head. After various attempts to comb the excessive tangles form Jim’s hair had failed and they had had to resort to cutting them out leaving him with only 5 millimetres of fluff. Now as it grew back it resembled spun silk and had reached a length just long enough to curl over the tops of Jim’s ears. The softness of the dark blond strands however were more likely due to Jim carefully brushing his hair everyday and treating it with conditioner every two days in an attempt to avoid a repeat performance of Doctor McCoy snapping at his head with a pair of sharp scissors then it just growing naturally. 

“That could be fun,” Jim looked up with a smile so their faces where 5.3 cm apart, “The holos look amazing.”

Blue eyes darted to pale lips. Jim leaned in closer as his eyes slid closed. 

Spock turned in Jim’s arms as their lips met the kiss warm and slow as tongues slid together in a twisted embrace tasting and teasing. 

“Mmm,” Jim murmured as they pulled apart eyes fluttering opened.

“We must prepare for the day,” Spock replied softly pulling back from the embrace.

Jim pulled on Spock’s hand stroking the Vulcan’s palm with his fingers before letting go, “You have the first shower and I’ll work out the replicator,” he smiled sliding from the bed and bounced into the living area of Spock’s small Starfleet assigned apartment. 

Jim had his own quarters assigned to him however he had been quick to pack up his belonging and deposit them in the Vulcan’s rooms with barely a glance at his own single room lodgings. Spock had not had the time to inform the housing administration of the change. 

An hour later Spock stood by the door waiting as Jim slowly slid on his boots, “Are you prepared?” A meeting had been arranged to replace the one of the previous day and he would have to face his mother once again. This time however Captain Pike would be present as well. As he had met Commander Kirk before the meeting should be somewhat easier with his mediation.

Jim looked up as he pushed himself from the couch a determined gleam in his eye, “I can’t keep running forever,” He knew that Spock was not asking about his clothing. 

“No,” Spock agreed stepping to the door as Jim fell into step beside him. 

TARZAN

Pike smiled as they approached nodding his approval at Jim’s attire. Those on board the Enterprise had become accustomed to Jim moving around the halls in all manner of dress, 98.75%of the time without shoes and 49.6% without a shirt. For his short time on Earth he had instead opted to dress more appropriately in Starfleet regulation attire even though he still insisted on wearing one of Spock’s shirt. The Vulcan assumed this was to do more with emotional comfort then physical comfort. 

“Jim, Spock,” Pike greeted ushering them into the conference room, a venue that had been decided on as more neutral ground then an admirals office, “Doctor McCoy is already here so we are just waiting on the Commander and Admiral Cartwright.”

“Are any of the other admirals getting involved?” Jim asked curiously. He had learnt of all the prominent officers in Starfleet in his lessons however no other admiral had ever actually been mentioned to him when in came to Tarsus IV. 

“Admiral Cartwright has been assigned to over see your case Jim,” Pike informed him as they stepped into the room, “He will be the one making the decisions.”

“But he can’t make me do something I don’t want to,” Jim clenched his jaw in annoyance.

“No,” Pike shook his head not hesitating with his answer, Spock however did observe slight concern as he spoke. The Captain was unsure what the outcome could be but he did not believe that Starfleet had the right to be making Jim’s decisions for him. Spock shared that belief. 

“I don’t think the admiral could make you do anything ya didn’t want to kid,” McCoy grumbled from the far side of the conference table a cup of coffee cradled between his hands, “The only one that can get you to do anything is the hobgoblin.”

Jim grinned at Spock, “I suppose that’s true,” he said moving around the table towards the Doctor, “So where’s my coffee?” 

“Like you’re getting coffee,” the Doctor snorted remembering the last time Jim had coffee and the incident that occurred in the rec room afterwards. Apparently growing up in the jungle didn’t lead its self towards caffeine tolerance, “But there’s stuff for tea and such over there,” he pointed to the small table in the corner sitting under a replicator and set with condiments. 

“If I don’t drink it then how am I supposed to get used to it,” Jim smirked changing his course so he ended up in front of the coffee table, “Do you guys want anything?” he asked turning to the table as Pike took a seat next to the Doctor. 

“I do not require sustenance at this time,” Spock declined ignoring Jim’s pout as he took the cup from Jim’s hand and reprogramed the replicator to produce a subtle herbal tea instead. It would not do well to have Jim quiet literally climbing up the walls. 

“No thank you Jim,” Pike chuckled at the man’s childish expression as he reluctantly took the steaming cup of tea from the Vulcan. 

“Ah good you’re all here,” Admiral Cartwright stepped into the room and a silence descended filling the room with a tension almost tangible. Commander Kirk stepped in behind him her eyes roaming over the faces in the room only pausing when they rested upon Jim.

“Admiral, Commander Kirk,” Pike greeted rising from his seat.

“Captain Pike,” Cartwright nodded moving towards the table, “Glad you could join us,” he replied his voice not reflecting the positive connotation of his words. 

“Jim,” Winona spoke up moving towards her son, “I’m so happy your ok after what happened yesterday,” her smile reflecting her uncertainty was over laid with a touch of sadness as she held out a hand.

Jim looked down at the hand offered by his mother clutching his mug tighter for a moment before making a decision, “Commander Kirk,” he acknowledged with a nod shaking the offered hand once before returning his hand to his mug a determination in his gaze. 

The woman seemed to deflate at Jim’s impersonal greeting, “Jim,” she said again remorsefully as her eyes seems to glitter with ushered tears but before she could say anything else Jim turned striding around the other side of the table to take a seat next to the doctor. 

Spock followed with a nod in greeting taking his own seat next to Jim. 

“I think it best we get started,” Pike spoke up offering the seats on the opposite side of the table to the Admiral and Commander in an attempt to move conversation away from awkward greetings. 

“Yes I think it best,” Cartwright nodded placing his pad on the table in front of him as he took his seat, “After yesterday we need to get this sorted as soon as possible.”

“It’s been decided as you are aware for James to go with his mother,” He spoke motioning towards the commander, “However she has agreed to remain here in San Francisco until Jim has passed his secondary education requirements as all his tutors are here.”

“I thought that would be better then trying to find new tutors,” Winona attempted a small smile her full attention on Jim, “After that we’ll go back home to Riverside, you’ll like that won’t you. Frank is so happy you’re all right after everything we’ve been through. After we’d lost you I didn’t know what to do,” she trailed off something else behind her teary eyes telling Spock that there was more to her words. 

“With all due respect ma’am but you really think Jim will want to go back to Riverside with you after everything he has been through. He’s never even mentioned Riverside while he’s been on the ship,” McCoy spoke up attempting to keep a growl forming in his voice.

“I’m sorry doctor but he’s my son and I think I know what he wants,” she replied anger rising at the Doctor’s implication regardless of how illogical the actual implication was that a woman, biological mother or not would know anything about a grown man whom she had not raised. 

“A son you haven’t seen or spoken with in over 7 years,” the doctor pointed out.

“Doctor it is not your decision to make as to where James goes, his mother has legal guardianship,” The Admiral butted in, a slight annoyance in his tone. 

“Sir, Commander, Jim is twenty years old and classified as a legal adult under federation law. He doesn’t require a legal guardian,” Pike spoke up before McCoy could cause an incident.

“Federation law also states a adult must be of sound mind and from his physiological tests and the incident yesterday it can be concluded he is a danger to others and himself, which means he cannot integrate into society without a carer,” Cartwright read from his pad looking up with what could be considered a hidden smugness. It did not suit a figure of such authority. 

“That is bullshit,” McCoy growled standing up, “I ran all his tests over the last 3 months. He’s perfectly capable of making decisions any adult would and he’s sure as hell not a danger to anyone.”

“That is not what you said yesterday,” Cartwright replied narrowing his eyes at the Doctor’s insubordination, “You said he could and would hurt any search party member sent after him.”

“That’s a high stress situation, anyone would lash out at strangers if they thought them to be a threat. That’s normal human behaviour,” The Doctor growled.

“Yet it did not occur in a high stress situation,” Cartwright continued staring the doctor down.

“You don’t think meeting your birth mother for the first time in 9 years is not a stressful situation,” McCoy growled jabbing his finger in the Commander’s general direction, “Or for that matter entering an unfamiliar environment for the first time and then being expected to meet your birth mother for the first time in 9 years.”

“Sit down Lieutenant,” Pike finally butted in pulling the Doctor back into his seat before turning to the Admiral, “Sir, I have read the Doctor’s reports and have observed and tutored Jim myself,” he attempted to explain, “He is extremely intelligent and is able to assess situations and make rational decisions as well as form mutually beneficial relationships with others. These are all classified as traits of a sound mind. And if you want a reference then I would describe his behaviour similar to George’s when he was in the academy,” Pike nodded to the Commander to acknowledge her husband. Spock felt Jim stiffen beside him at the Captain’s words. 

“Yet he still attacked and almost killed an enterprise crew member with a knife you confiscated,” The Admiral rebutted checking another reading on his pad, his statement causing the Commanders eyes to widen in shock. 

“He was provoked by the crewmember and two others. He showed remorse towards his actions after the incident and made the rational decision to hand in his knife to ensure it never happened again,” Pike again pointing out Jim’s rational mind, “He is not mentally unsound Admiral.”

“These mutually beneficial relationships you mention, it was James who initiated them with a member of your crew from each department including your self, is that correct?” Cartwright asked waiting for an answering nod, “And it did not cross your mind that James could be a plant of one of our enemies sent to infiltrate a Starfleet vessel and gain valuable information that could assist in attacks on our organisation.” 

Pike had to grip the Doctor’s shoulder to keep him from rising once again as Cartwright continued, “It didn’t occur to you that it was convenient to find a lone survivor on Tarsus IV that had managed to survive for 7 years after the tragedy that occurred.”

“No sir it did not,” Pike answered eyes darkening as even Commander Kirk looked at the Admiral in confusion at his statement and blatant paranoia, “Is that the reason for your insistence that Jim go with Commander Kirk? So he can be monitored by Starfleet?” 

“It has been taken into consideration by the admiralty,” Cartwright inclined his head.

“But you can’t just accuse someone of treason with no evidence and so far Jim has shown no attempts to contact anyone from the ship or from off planet, nor has he actually breached any serious security protocols,” Pike clarified.

Cartwright’s lips pulled into a thin line choosing not to comment on Pike’s statement and instead turned to Spock, “You Lieutenant Commander were the one who found James and was his primary carer while on the Enterprise. Tell me what you think of James. Is he fit for society?”

Spock looked between the expectant faces having made the decision to stay silent during the illogical arguing, “From my observations of Mr Kirk and my interactions with him he has proven to me to be a sound individual with a high intelligence and well developed empathy, however,” He paused, “Perhaps it would be more logical rather then argue among ourselves to ask Jim himself what it is his preferences are,” he motioned to Jim sitting silently beside him his blue eyes blazing in anger the only indication of his emotions spilling from his otherwise perfect restraint.

Cartwright’s jaw opened and closed before he found his words, “James, you would like to go with Commander Kirk wouldn’t you. She is your mother after all.”

“Jim,” smiled the Commander, “won’t you come back with me you must miss Riverside and I would like to be a family again if you’re willing to try.”

Jim looked between the two showing an ability for self-restraint Spock had not yet seen. But as Jim chose his words carefully Spock was able to compare it to the way Jim could sit for hours observing his subject before approaching them.

“I would like to finished my studies and pass my secondary exams here at Starfleet if you will allow it,” He spoke with an even tone keeping his eyes trained on the two obstacles in front of him, “After that I will decide what I’m going to do, but I will not go with Commander Kirk. She maybe my biological mother but she is not my family.”

His words pulled a sob from his mother’s lips as blue eyes so similar to Jim’s filled with tears, “Please Jim, Jimmy I’m sorry I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I wanted what was best for you, I never thought..” she trailed off wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall in an attempt to regain her composure, “You have to come home with me.”

Jim didn’t reply, but before Cartwright could demand more explanation a shrill alarm penetrated the room as red emergency lights began to flash. 

“What now,” Cartwright growled pushing himself to his feet as a monotonous female voice spoke over the intercom, “Fire, fire, please evacuate the building, fire, fire, please evacuate the building.”

“Great,” McCoy muttered sarcastically as they all stood moving towards the door. Spock fell into step beside Jim as he looked around curiously at the lights. 

Entering the corridor they joined a group of people exiting the conference room across from them. More and more people began joining their group as security officers ushered them towards the nearest emergency exit the red lights casing flickering crimson shadows across the crisp white walls. 

Jim gripped Spock’s sleave his eyes darting from the crowd of people to the security guards with their phasers on their hips his hand shaking. 

“You are in no danger Jim,” Spock told him taking his hand in his, but he was not heard.

“We can’t go, we can’t, they’ll ...we’ll…” Jim shook his head stopping so abruptly forcing the people behind them to skirt around. 

The rest of their group stopped hearing his words and turned back towards them disrupting the flow even more as Jims’ attempts to breathe in more air failed the quicker his breaths got. 

“Jim,” Spock tried in an attempt to gain his attention as Jim pulled him towards the wall. 

“Goddammit,” McCoy swore taking in Jim’s pale completion and the vacancy in his eyes. Where ever Jim was it was not in the present. 

“No, no, no,” Jim muttered realising Spock’s hand so he could press himself against the wall, his entire body beginning to shake. 

“What’s wrong with him?” demanded the Admiral as Pike kept him and the Commander back.

“He’s having a panic attack,” The doctor growled cursing the fact that he hadn’t brought his medical kit, “Spock you need to get him to breathe.”

“Jim, Jim can you hear me, Jim you’re ok,” McCoy tried a hand griping Jim’s shoulder to help him to the floor.

“Jim,” Spock whispered kneeling before the man his hands resting on Jim’s face pulling it up so their foreheads rested together, “Jim, you are safe you are ok we are here,” he tired as Jim’s breaths turned in to gasps. 

“What’s causing it?” Winona asked frightened and concern as she looked on as the men attempted to calm her son.

McCoy took Jim’s wrist counting out his pulse, “I don’t know ma’am.”

“Get him to breathe more slowly, deep breaths,” McCoy ordered before turning to Pike, “We can’t move him, so I need to know if this is a real emergency or a drill.” 

He nodded looking to the nearest security ensign staring at the tangled proceedings at he continued to usher the curious people away from the scene, “Do you know what caused the alarms?” he asked keeping his voice calm. 

“It’s a drill sir,” He replied, “But you still need to evacuate the building.”

“Good I can work with that,” McCoy muttered. 

“Jim,” Spock muttered encouraging the man to breath deeply as his fingers found the right points, “Jim you need to let me see what you see.”

Emotions swirled under the surface flicking through Jim’s mind so quickly it was hard to discern what each of them were. Panic flowed over everything splintering and breaking any attempt to calm Jim’s mind, “Jim,” Spock muttered pressing further trying to find the neurons that form the images of memories. 

Images, still and moving of faces, of people Spock recognised from the Tarsus IV files, one of a man and three smiling girls caught Spock’s attention before he moved on to the two most recognisable, of a man and woman smiling fondly at someone before them their arms reaching out. 

The images splintered and scattered forcing Spock to focus his calm, soothing Jim’s chaotic mind, “You need to show me,” Spock projected, “What do you see?”

A sky filled with stars surrounded his consciousness before flickering to a dark structure looming from a black silhouette snapping and snarling, “The revolution is successful” words filtered through pressing Spock back, “Your continued existence…. Threat…. Death...” 

“Jim” Spock pressed realisation forming, “You are on Earth, Tarsus is over it will not happen again,” he spoke in mind and body.

“Tell me what’s happening Spock,” McCoy demanded his voice even as he continued to check Jim’s pulse. 

“He is remembering Tarsus, the massacre,” Spock spoke without opening his eyes as his mind continued to brush Jim’s, “This scenario is too similar.”

“Oh my god,” Winona whispered hand covering her mouth as she looked on in despair. The Admiral scolded. 

“Bring him out of it Spock,” McCoy ordered having faith the Vulcan could do it as he took Jim’s hand properly.

Spock nodded slightly drawing his eyes to Jim’s, “Jim, you must listen to me and breath. You are not on Tarsus you are safe,” he repeated pressing feelings of calm and safety through their shallow meld encouraging him to focus on something else, “Focus on me Jim, on my hands, on ‘Bones’, we are here you are safe.”

Slowly Jim’s breathes evened out as he took in more and more full breaths of air. Eventually he blinked pressing his hand to Spock’s and squeezing McCoy’s hand with his other hand. Finally he looked at Spock seeing only the Vulcan. 

“Spock,” he whispered in relief eyelids fluttering. 

“Jim,” Spock replied softly before pulling away slowly to allow Jim to adjust.

The others looked on in silence, the alarms finally shutting off as Jim slumped against the wall exhausted but calm. 

“Um you still need to evacuate,” said the security ensign timidly. Jim managed a chuckle allowing Spock and McCoy to help his to his feet. 

TARZAN

Outside personnel were gathered in orderly lines as registers were checked off and emergency service stood on stand by as per drill procedure. On the other side of the courtyard cadets looked on curiously trying to work out for themselves what was going on at the administration building. 

They joined the line a young red shirt directed them too and it wasn’t long before the Admiral, lines running across his brow spoke, “This proved my point, “ he said motioning at Jim standing between Spock and McCoy, “This is why he needs a guardian.”

“Sir?” Pike questioned before McCoy could say anything wanting to make sure the he understood what it was the Admiral was trying to say. 

“Him having a panic attack in an evacuation,” Cartwright replied matter of factually, “If he was by himself and this was a real emergency situation he could have been killed.” 

“Sir if I might point out,” Pike spoke up again waving McCoy off to prevent an angry out burst, “Jim is not the only person to ever suffer panic attacks.”

“It’s a condition that lots of people live with without it affecting their daily lives, and this is the first panic attack Jim has had since we picked him up on Tarsus IV,” McCoy finally got in, his growl a little more subdued then usual. 

“There are no grounds for this to be considered as a reason Jim needs a guardian,” Spock finished cutting the argument short Jim tensing behind him. 

“I don’t think so Mr Spock,” the Admiral seemed to be holding back a smirk, “I will be getting another unbiased opinion,” he said looked pointedly at the fuming McCoy. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Commander Kirk spoke up suddenly surprising them all as she moved to stand in front of Cartwright blocking the four men from the man’s line of sight like she was attempting to protect them, “Admiral, if it all right with you I think we should discuss this else where.” 

“Commander?” He asked not sure of the woman’s tone as he looked around at the curious faces of the personnel around them, “Yes, I think that would be best,” He agreed turning from them, “I will schedule another meeting,” he dismissed striding away towards the front of the crowd. 

The commander turned to them a sad smile on her lips as she nodded to each of them. Her eyes lingered between Spock and Jim for a moment longer before she turned back following the Admiral.

The three men shared a confused look as the Vulcan watched her retreating back disappear in to the crowd. To him it seemed the woman had come to some sort of conclusion in the last few minutes and he was curious to find out what that conclusion was. 

TARZAN

The door chimed as Spock gathered the basket of soiled clothing he had been about to take down to the buildings designated laundrette. He placed the basket on the small dining table before pressing the door release. Winona Kirk greeted him with a tentative smile.

“Mr Spock I’m sorry to barge in on you without making any sort of appointment but I wasn’t sure you would agree to a meeting,” She spoke quickly, a habit Spock had seen in Jim when he was nervous of someone’s reaction.

“Commander, I had thought you would not wish to speak to me” Spock stepped a sided indicating for the woman to enter, “however I will not turn you away.”

“Thank you Mr Spock,” She nodded politely as she stepped into the small foyer through into the living area, “So how is Jim doing? After this morning I mean,” she asked concerned taking in the basket of laundry filled with clothing that one would not think a Vulcan would wear, “I mean I never even thought he would remember what happened after so long and after everything else that has happened.”

“Traumatic events stay for a life time,” Spock replied offering the Commander a seat at the table after he’d shifted the laundry basket to the lounge. He chose to stay standing, “And any event of a similar configuration can trigger the memories, even stimuli completely unrelated to the event can trigger memories it is dependent on the person and it is also dependent on the person as to how they will react.”

“You seem to know a lot about the subject,” Winona frowned slightly in thought, “But its been seven years, Jim having a panic attack like that…” she trailed off not sure what to say.

“When Jim was on Tarsus IV he did not possess the ability to process the traumatic events that occurred, it is only now faced with stimulants more familiar to the time that he had been processing his feelings,” Spock recited. The doctor had explained much of Jim’s turbulent emotions to him and he had then conducted his own research to ensure he understood what it was that Jim was experiencing. 

“I see…” She looked around the room as if she could find the words she was looking for on the walls. A most illogical human trait, “So where is Jim, is he ok?”

“He is resting,” Spock supplied knowing that she was likely unaware Jim resided with him. 

“That’s good, I know he won’t speak to me, or he didn’t say he wanted to,” She said finally turning her head back so she could look at the Vulcan standing on the opposite side of the small table, “I wanted to speak to you.”

“You have indicated as such when you arrived,” Spock eyebrows twitched not sure as to how the Commander was intending to conduct the conversation.

“Right I did, didn’t I,” she tried a small smile before turning her head away again returning to a more serious tone, “I wanted to speak to you because you found Jim, you know him and I, I need for you to understand something.”

Spock’s eyebrows lowered he was unsure what exactly she was implying, but if she were implying he was the cause for Jim’s dislike of her then he would have to correct her. 

“I love my son,” she turned back to look at him directly as she spoke wanting him to know what she was saying was the truth, “I love my son and I know I’m not the best mother, my Sam, my eldest,” She clarified,” Has already made sure I know that and I won’t go and deny it,” She paused taking a breath, “I did what I thought was best for my son’s. But when I heard that Jimmy had almost killed himself driving off a cliff I knew I had to do something.” 

She shifted in her seat under Spock’s steady gaze obviously uncomfortable but she continued like it was her mission to get everything said.

“Sam had run away and Jimmy was in trouble. So I sent him to my sister. She’d always wanted children but she was never able to have any,” she chuckled darkly at that, “It’s a bit ironic really, the sister who ran away had kids and the one that wanted them could never fill her maternal instincts.”

Spock’s brow lowered slightly unsure what she meant by that statement but he chose not to comment letting her continue. 

“He would be happy with Fran as his mother, I never thought anything would happen,” She shook her head taking a shaky breath, “But then I heard about Tarsus and they confirmed that Jimmy had died I felt so, I felt,” She had to pause again rubbing her face, “I don’t know why I have to tell you this I barely know you.”

She looked up again a resined look in her blue eyes, “I felt relief, I felt relief that my own child was dead, because if he had survived I would have had to deal with the fall out and after everything else I would never be strong enough.” 

The commander stood shaking herself in another attempt to regain her composure as Spock silently watching on. He could not understand how a mother could feel such a thing about her own child.

“I love Jimmy, and I have felt so much guilt at thinking it was better for my own child to be dead. I have carried it with me all these years,” She took another shaky breath, “When I heard Jim was alive I thought I could have another chance, stop myself from feeling so much guilt by taking care of him, but,” she shook her head sadly, “but he isn’t a child anymore, he isn’t the little boy that I sent to live with my sister.”

She sat down again arms going across her chest as she folded in on herself, “He’s an adult and he has others to help him, he definitely doesn’t need a woman who barely knows how to deal with her own problems.”

She fell silent eyes trained on the edge of the table, her long blonde hair covering much of her face.

Spock waited for 34.5 seconds before speaking, “Why may I ask are you telling me such things?” 

She looked up with a look in her eyes Spock was unable to decipher, “Because I need you to understand why I agreed with Starfleet, why I wanted to take Jim and I justified it because you’re a Vulcan and couldn’t possibly understand human emotions, but I see now,” she looked away again her eyes glazing slightly as she remembered something, some memory, “You and that Doctor, Doctor McCoy, you are what Jim needs now. You are the ones able to sooth his nightmares, which is something I never could.” 

She took in another shaky breath like the next words she was about to speak were putting so much strain upon her, “I’m here to tell you I won’t try and take Jim, he doesn’t need me. I’ll even make sure that Admiral Cartwright doesn’t declare him unstable. All I ask in return is that you look after him and maybe if you can ever see me as anything but a selfish human being you’ll speak to him about me, even convince him to at least talk to me.”

Her eyes teared as she finished, “I still want to at least speak to my son, even if he doesn’t see me as his mother.”

Spock offered the woman a tissue from the sideboard and waited for her to dry her eyes, “You have shown courage to speak to me about your feelings and I will not condemn you for that,” Spock told her ignoring the hopeful gleam filling her eyes, “But it will be up to Jim to contact you, I will not attempt to encourage his decision either way.” 

“I understand,” She nodded looking to the ground as she stood, “Thank you for listening Mr Spock.”

When she looked up she raised her hand in a Ta’al, “Live long and Prosper,” she said in farewell moving towards the door without Spock’s direction.

“Peace and long life,” Spock nodded returning the gesture before closing the door behind her. 

Moving back into the living area he looked towards the bedroom, “How much of the conversation did you hear?” he asked as Jim stepped from behind the door.

“From when she came in,” he replied his tone betraying very little.

“Will you contact her?” Spock asked trying to decipher what it was Jim was thinking.

He shrugged, “Maybe one day.”

TARZAN

Spock pressed Jim against the wall sliding their mouths together as their tongues battled for dominance. The Vulcan slid a hand under Jim’s loose shirt causing him to shiver as the cooler appendage ghosted over heated skin. 

It had taken two weeks before Jim was officially cleared by Starfleet and 1 month before he could be considered a fully functioning member of the federation. After 6.34 months on Earth Jim took his secondary equivalency exams. He, as predicted passed with high marks in every subject and gained commendations for his results in Analytical and Computer studies and History. He also received a letter from the Science co-ordinator for his answers to the questions referring to psychological studies requesting a paper on his observations of human interactions. Spock offered his help on report structure and referencing. 

Jim hooked a leg around Spock’s calf swinging them around. He pressed him back into the wall almost tripping over the black duffle back sitting by the door in his enthusiasm. His hands tugged on Spock’s tunic pulling it up and over the Vulcan’s head, tossing it away without thought as his mouth latched on to a green tinged nipple. 

In the months Jim was staying with Spock on Starfleet grounds they had 7 incidents with reporters demanding an interview after the Admiralty released a press release detailing the Tarsus IV mission and revealing Jim’s identity as a survivor. It was fortunate there were laws preventing slander and the reporters were susceptible to the Vulcan nerve pinch. 

Spock using his superior strength pressed Jim backwards towards the bed as he slid the man’s shirt up his body dislodging his mouth for the single moment before it hit the floor. 

They fell together, Jim taking his chance rolled them as his hands found Spock’s hips tugging at his pants. Spock returned the favour and soon they pressed together tongues and hands exploring exposed flesh. Jim moaned as Spock’s cool hand curled around his heated shaft using his lapse in attention to roll them again so he was covering Jim with his body.

Spock’s lips found Jim’s once again as he pressed his own erection against Jim’s curling his hand around both. Jim was quick to join him both hands pulling and stroking, building. They rolled again as Spock pressed his free hand to Jim’s face pulling them together. He could feel Jim’s pleasure coursing through his veins as he moaned feeling Spock’s own pleasure like it was his own. 

It could have been seconds or minutes later as the pleasure peeked sending them over the edge, their cum mixing together as it covered their stomachs. 

“Spock”, Jim groaned as they slumped together panting. 

“Jim,” Spock smiled taking one last kiss from Jim’s swollen red lips. 

They lay together basking in the after glow as regained their breath. Soon Jim rose and Spock followed him into the bathroom. They washed together stoking and caressing wet flesh before they dressed and returned to the bedroom. 

Jim slid on his new black jacket and reached for the black duffle bag they had tripped over in their earlier activities, slinging in over his shoulder. 

He looked seeing something Spock could not hide as the Vulcan handed him a slim blue folder, “You knew this was going to happen didn’t you,” he said brushing Spock’s fingers as he took the folder.

“I had predicted something similar to this as a possible outcome,” Spock nodded as they made their way to the door locking it behind them. He had known that one day Jim would leave him, find others to spend his time with but he had not predicated that Jim would leave his reach. 

Jim took in a deep breath as they exited the building, “I wish there could be another way, but I have to do this.” 

“I understand Jim and as I said before I will be here,” Spock told him as his took Jim’s hand entwining their fingers as they walked through along the pathway heading in the direction of the main gate. 

Captain Pike had set up a credit account for Jim and each member of the Enterprise crew had donated various amounts so get him on his feet so to speak. He had used a portion of those credits to buy himself a shuttle ticket. While he had been taking his exams Jim had also been searching for his brother, trying to find out where he had run away too. Now he was leaving, leaving Spock to travel the Earth and its colonies in an attempt to find his brother and perhaps find along the way what is was he needed to find in himself. 

“Oi you guys are late,” McCoy yelled from across the main courtyard dodging around the centre fountain as he jogged towards them. 

“The shuttle does not leave for another 30.26 minutes, we are not late,” Spock replied finding no reason to drop Jim’s hand even with an audience. 

McCoy scolded falling into step beside them as they turned towards the main shuttle station. 

“So where are you headed first kid?” the Doctor asked filling in the silence that had fallen.

Jim shrugged, “I’m only heading to LA. I got a lead that Sam was there about 5 years ago so I’ll start there. But I don’t know where I’ll go after that.”

“You got your first aid kit?” he continued his questions referring to the medical pack he had specially prepared for Jim to take on his travels.

“Yeah,” Jim smiled, “but it’s so big I almost had to leave it behind,” he teased, “I mean its not like I’m leaving civilisation all together. There will be doctors where I’m going.”

“Some quacks they’ll be,” The Doctor growled pointing an accusing finger, “You better not leave it behind anywhere.” 

“Never,” Jim grinned playfully shoving him in the shoulder. 

“Watch it,” McCoy grunted shoving him back into Spock who caught his shoulder to stop his momentum.

“You remind me of two human children squabbling in the play ground,” Spock said raising an eyebrow. 

They looked at him and McCoy frowned, “You had to specify human? Vulcan children don’t ‘squabble’?” he asked with a touch of sarcasm.

“No they do not,” Spock replied simply. 

It was too soon when they reached the shuttle port, finding the designated platform with ease. A crowd of people were gathered in front of the shuttle, some departing, some seeing the departing off with hugs and waves and wishes of well regard, as was human fashion. 

McCoy turned to Jim a serious look in his eye, “You take care of your self kid, and I don’t want to get a call from some backwater where ever about you having some sort of attack,” since Jim’s panic attack 6.45 months ago the doctor had been careful to monitor Jim’s behaviour in ever new situation he encountered. So far there had been no more episodes however he would always worry. 

“I’ll be ok Bones,” Jim smile was soft as dropped his bag and drew the doctor in to a hug. 

“I know you will be kid,” The doctor mumbled patting him on the back once before pulling away, “You make sure you keep in touch.”

“I will,” Jim grinned patting his pocket where his brand new communicator rested, “Spock brought me a communicator and everything.”

“Trust the hobgoblin to do something so logical,” McCoy smirked in approval stepping back slightly as Jim turned to Spock clasping his hand once more.

“I’ll see you yeah,” Jim smiled sadly squeezing Spock’s hand in his.

The Vulcan looked down at their joined hands turning Jim’s hand over in his so his palm faced upwards, “Parted and never parted, touching and always touched,” Spock murmured stroking Jim’s palm.

“I love you, you know that right,” Jim whispered pulling Spock chin up.

“And I you,” Spock replied allowing Jim to bring their lips together for a single chase kiss.

“I’ll see you again,” Jim mumbled against his lips before pulling away as the final call rang out. He stooped collecting his bag and waved from the shuttle stairs as he reached them. 

“Peace and long life,” Spock spoke raising his hand in farewell his lips still tingling with the feeling of Jim. 

“He’ll come back,” McCoy nodded as the shuttle lifted from the bay and they caught one last glimpse of dark blond hair and blue eyes. 

“I have no doubt,” Spock replied lowering his hand and realising that Jim never said goodbye. 

TARZAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that’s all folks, well almost. There will be an epilogue. But as much as I loved writing this story it had to end at some point and I really didn’t feel the need to draw out the Starfleet issue. But if you guys review and request I will think about writing a few little instalments based in this AU of mine. 
> 
> And I will admit to thinking about a few other places I could take this story however I must start writing Junior again, since I’ve written a total of one part for that story and there are supposed to be 7 lol. :P
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Bye for now hope you enjoyed. :D


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: and now the epilogue, hope you all enjoyed reading as much I did writing this story. :D

Epilogue

Spock placed the last trinket on his shelf checking each item was in line. The Enterprise would ship out in 2.3 hours and he had taken the time to unpack between supervising the final requisitions for the science department as the head of the science department and the final checks of personnel and other provisions as First Officer before they left space dock. 

He reached out sliding the letters back further so they would line up with the wooden tiki man. The Vulcan fingered the paper and remembered the words written on the pages. Jim had taken to posting him letters whenever he could acquire paper on his travels, filling each of them with all his adventures in over exaggerated detail. With each of his letters he would also send a trinket, some simple cheap souvenirs others intricate carvings or porcelain and each one as precious as the last. 

The tribal carvings from various indigenous cultures, many of which had died out centuries ago fascinated Nyota when she had first seen them in his office. She would study them closely each time she entered his room always interested in where Jim had acquired such rare objects. Spock did not truly know himself and so could not answer her. He could have allowed her to read the letters so she could decipher Jim’s adventures herself, however he could not bring himself to do so. Even if it was her, Jim’s letters were his and his alone, and they were his one sentimentality he allowed himself. 

Adjusting a porcelain teacup and saucer originating from Wales he felt a slight regret that the letters and gifts could not continue. 

Stepping back Spock admired his work leaning forward just slightly to adjust a snow globe of Toronto, a trinket signifying the news it brought with it. Jim had found his Brother in the Canadian city and met his Brother’s new wife Aurelan. He spent 4 months with the couple finally able to experience family again after the initial step back when Samuel refused to believe Jim was who he said he was. Then the couple had shipped out to Deneva. They had asked for Jim to accompany them but he had decided to continue his travels confessing to Spock over comm link just the thought of moving to another colony had him on the verge of panic. Tarsus IV had left scars that ran far deeper then flesh. 

Moving over to the box on his desk Spock removed one last item and placed it next to his neatly arranged pads and stylus. The holo disk lit up as he pressed the switch showing a hovering picture of he and Jim standing under the lush green canopy of the Amazonian Rain forest. Spock had kept his promise and taken a short sabbatical meeting Jim in Rio before they made their way into the jungle. Jim had terrified their designated Guide when he swam up the first tree and proceeded to leap through the branches from tree to tree. The others on their tour had applauded Jim’s agility and an elderly Andorian had offered to take a photo for them both. His lips twitched in an almost smile when he remembered Jim’s enthusiastic leap from the upper branches when he heard the offer. The guide had to sit down for 10.34 minutes after the incident. 

The company that ran the tours heard of the incident and hired Jim on the spot as they were always looking for new things to entertain the tourists and so Spock returned to Starfleet with a heavy heart. Leaving Jim behind in the jungle had been one of the most difficult things he had had to do unable to surpass the feeling that he would lose Jim to the trees, a nightmare he had endured each day he left Jim to return to camp when he was on Tarsus. 

3 months later Spock received a letter and a fire ant preserved in amber. Jim with reluctance had left his new job and continued on to Peru with plans to leave the America’s and get a boat to New Zealand. Spock was quick to a find a research vessel surveying the Pacific Ocean that he could meet in Chile. He did not receive any letters during that particular leg of Jim’s travels however he did receive many comm messages describing Antarctica (an unexpected detour) and the pacific islands before he received the tiki man and a letter from Wellington. 

The chirp of his door pulled him from his thoughts and he moved to open it. Doctor McCoy stood in the corridor a scold on his face. 

“We have been requested to go to the bridge,” he grumbled obviously annoyed his organisation of the medical bay had been disrupted.

“Why did they not comm me directly?” Spock questioned stepping into the corridor so the door could squeak shut behind him. 

McCoy shrugged, “How would I know.”

The Doctor and Spock had continued their acquaintance in Jim’s absence meeting on the occasion to speak of him and his adventures and eventually moving to other topics. He would never admit to enjoying these meetings nor would he admit to the satisfaction he felt knowing that while Jim sent McCoy trinkets on occasion he had never sent the Doctor a letters like he had Spock. 

They entered the turbo lift in silence ordering it to the bridge. Stepping out Spock nodded Nyota at her station before looking to the shining blue-eyed man with the biggest grin on his face standing at the Captain’s chair. Jim looked striking in his gold tunic as Spock knew he would, his knife resting at his hip. Admiral Pike had granted him special permission to be allowed to wear the weapon. 

“Mr Spock, Bones,” Jim greeted his grin becoming impossibly wider. He had returned to Starfleet full of the world and entered his studies eagerly finally knowing what it was he wanted to do. The research trips Spock had arranged for him went towards his credits and he graduated at top of his command class in three years at the academy. Now he was Captain of the Enterprise and Spock could not suppress the pride he felt in Jim’s achievement. 

“You requested our presence Captain,” Spock replied closing the gap between them.

“Just wanted to make sure everything is running smoothly,” he replied looking over Spock shoulder to the scolding Doctor.

“You could have asked over the comm,” he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“But then I wouldn’t see your pretty face,” Jim replied with a wink turning back to Spock.

“Everything sorted on your end?” he asked holding out his hand two fingers extended.

“It is,” Spock inclined his head touching his fingers to Jim’s. 

“Oh and Spock,” he smiled leaning in so his lips brushed Spock’s ear, “Welcome to my new jungle,” Jim whispered with a grin.

Spock resisted the urge to role his eyes as Jim pulled back and slid into his chair adjusting his knife as he did. 

“So Bones care to go over your requisitions,” he grinned at the Doctor grumbling under his breath as he accepted a pad from his Yeoman. 

“Fine lets get this over with,” McCoy grumbled audibly as he moved to take Spock’s place beside the Captain’s chair. 

“Will you be joining us for the launch?” Spock asked with an inquisitive eyebrow. 

The doctor paused looking to the view screen depicting the shining stars of the night sky, he looked a little queasy, “Not likely,” he muttered glaring at the young Russian navigator who dared to chuckle as his predicament, the crew being very aware of the Doctors dislike of space. 

“You’re missing out,” Jim replied before Spock watched him shift into his professional façade as he moved on to ships business. A façade he had developed watching Pike in the exact same seat. 

At his station Spock watched Jim and the doctor going over the medical requisitions and suppressed a smile. This 5 year journey would be their greatest adventure. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: ok hope you guys enjoyed. I will tell you though this will not be the end end I’ll write a few more little ficlets at some point but for now please review and tell me what you thought. :D
> 
> And I would also like to take the chance to thank all of you who have reviewed my story you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear what you all think. I would especially like to thank those reviewers who reviewed to almost every chapter. 
> 
> Love hpets :D
> 
> PS next story I write will be part 2 of Junior. So don’t go away yet. Lol :P   
> PPS I have actually made a few changes to the earlier chapters - chapter 8 and chapter 7 - decided to slip their first time in there ;)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok guys tell me what you think. Please Please leave a comment


End file.
